


Wild Stars Anthologies

by Bones7864



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bones7864/pseuds/Bones7864
Summary: A collection of short stories of the characters from the Wild Stars AU.Note: the stories can come from both Wild Stars and Wild Stars: Sunshine. Also, there is no particular order or timeline and the relationships depicted in these chapters may or may not be canon.





	1. Hanayo and Coming of Age

**Hello everyone and welcome to Wild Stars Anthologies, a series that look into the lives of the characters beyond the main story.**

**Also, as the first update of the year, this chapter is dedicated to Hanayo, wishing a Happy (Belated) Birthday to the rice goddess. (Because timing a chapter for a special month is a challenge of its own for me)**

**Well then, let's get started.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

Winter in the Country of Mori can be best described as quiet and serene, but also harsh and unforgiving at the same time.

The new year brought relentless snowfall that covered the entire country, making travel and transport of goods between towns difficult.

Even with the clear skies and overbearing sun, the land looked like a frozen wonderland.

For the members of µ's, it was not much of an issue due to their headquarters being high enough to avoid the surplus of snow.

Nevertheless, the girls were not immune to the winter blues the season brings along with the cold.

_Seriously, I can't wait until spring is here,_  Nico said exasperatedly.  _Nico can only be cooped up inside for so long._

_So… sleepy,_  Honoka said as she lay her head on a kotasu with a sleepy expression while reaching listlessly for an orange from a basket.

_Honoka, Either you sleep or eat. You can't do both,_  Umi said.

_…Is that a challenge?_  Honoka said with a smirk before opening her mouth widely for a yawn.

_Well, this is perfect weather for lazing around,_  Nozomi said, who was sitting inside the kotasu with Honoka, Rin, and Nico.  _Let's enjoy it while there is nothing else to do._

_Even so, we should at least stay awake if there is a call for our help,_  Nozomi, Eli said in a stern, but endearing tone.

_That aside, I have not seen Hanayo today,_  Maki said.

_Maybe she's just sleeping in,_  Nico said.  _Not that I blame her._

_But, Kayo-chin usually wakes up early,_  Rin said.  _And she hasn't come down for breakfast, which she always does, nya._

As the girls talk about the Shika…..

_Every…One_

Hearing the soft but strained voice of the young girl coming from the entrance, Kotori turn and answers with a smile.

_Hanayo-chan? Go—KYYAAAAHHHH!_

The scream from the Tori attracts the attention of the girls, who look at where she was looking, their faces paled and express feelings of horror.

_NYAAAA!_

_WAHHH?!_

_T-This is….._

At the doorway was Hanayo. Her body was slouching and leaning against the wall, breathing shallowly. But the most disturbing sight was the blood coming from her head, dripping on the floor and dying her hair a rust color.

The next few minutes was chaotic. Maki and Rin ran to the younger girl while the others stared in shock before taking action.

Nico and Rin settled Hanayo onto a spare futon in the living room with Maki checking on the Shika's condition.

Honoka and Umi went to get the first aid kit while Kotori go get some towels and water from the kitchen.

Eli and Nozomi left the room to check the headquarters.

_Oi, Hanayo! Stay with us,_  Nico said with a solemn look.

_Are you ok, Kayo-chin! Who did this to you?!_  Rin said loudly.

The lack of response from the Shika only makes them the girls more anxious.

* * *

Eventually, things calm down with Hanayo resting peacefully on the futon.

_Maki, do you know what is happening to Kayo-chin, nya?_  Rin said with a worried look.

The Hyou shook her head.

_The bleeding has gone down and she is breathing normally,_  Maki said with frustrated look.  _Her condition is not serious enough to bring her to the hospital, but I don't know what is happening to Hanayo. This is the first time I have seen something like this, so I am not sure what to do._

_Do you think that she was attacked?_  Umi said with a serious look.

_I don't think so,_  Eli said, who came back to the room with Nozomi.  _When we checked Hanayo's room, there was blood on her bed and a trail that leads to here, but there were signs of intruders or foul play._

_If they were here, I would have sense them,_  Nozomi said.

_Maybe… it is something else?_  Nico said vaguely, who was looking down with her hands on her face in a thinking position.

_What's wrong, Nico-chan?_  Maki said, who notices the Ookami being quiet amidst the crisis, which was unusual for the petite girl.

_I'm not sure why, but this is something I heard of, something about the Shika's body,_  Nico said, placing her hand on her head.

_Could it have something to do with what's going on with Hanayo-chan?_  Nozomi said.

_Please tell us, Nico-chan!_  Rin said, whose hands were on the petite girls' shoulder in the midst of shaking the older girl.

_Hey! Knock it off!_  Nico said, frowning her eyebrows as she shoves the Neko away from her.  _All I know is that Shirou was the one who told me, but I don't remember exactly what he said._

_In that case, let's contact him,_  Eli said.

* * *

A few hours later, Shirou came to the µ's headquarter. However, the Ookami did not come alone. Beside him was a man and a woman, both with horns on their heads.

_Hanayo's mom and dad, what are you doing here_? Honoka said.

_When I heard from Nico about Hanayo, I thought it was best if I brought them here as well,_  Shirou said.

_We heard from Shirou-san, so we came as soon as we could,_  Mamoru said as the three of them went to the living room where Hanayo was.

As to how they were able to get to the headquarters so quickly, Nico asked Izumo to go and bring them here.

Their conversation causes Hanayo to regain consciousness.

_…Mom? Dad? Why are you here?_  Hanayo said, her eyes were watery.

_Hanayo. Don't move too much. You lost a bit of blood,_  Futaba said, who came and held her daughter's hand with a small smile.

_Etto, Can you tell us what's wrong with Hanayo?_  Kotori said as the girls look at the couple.

_I want to first thank you all for helping our daughter. I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with her and that she will be fine. Our daughter is just going through 'metamorphosis', something that every Shika goes through as we become adults,_  Mamoru explained to the girls.

_What do you mean?_  Maki said.

_As you all know, our daughter just turned 16 this year,_  Futaba said.

The girls nodded their heads as they remember celebrating the Shika's birthday, complete with a huge mochi cake prepared by Honoka and Kotori.

_Hanayo, dear. Did you experience a headache before the bleeding started,_  Futaba continued.

_I did, it was the worst headache I have ever had,_  Hanayo said as she places her hands on her head with her eyes closed.  _Even now, it feels like my head is going to split in half._

_What is happening to her are the common signs that she are becoming an adult,_  Mamoru said.  _The bleeding occurs because her horns are trying to grow faster than what the body could handle._

_I did know about how Shika become 'adults' from dad,_  Hanayo said.  _But I never thought it was so…_

_Intense and messy? It is and I can understand your confusion since you never witnessed it with other Shika before_ , Futaba said.

_It is similar to how the Ookami 'become an adult' with their first reaction to the full moon,_  Shirou said.

_Is there such a thing?_  Umi said, tilting her head.

_Oh yeah,_  Nico said with a grimace.  _That definitely brings back memories. When it happened to me the first time, I felt like my body was on fire, my heart was racing so fast, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. The worst part was that the night when the full moon came was an all blur to me. When I woke up, I was on top of the roof of Ookami leader's headquarters in torn pajamas. I didn't remember a damn thing. Luckily, mama was not upset and was even happy that I did well for my first full moon phase._

_That was well?_  Maki said.

_So it's different for each tribe,_  Nozomi said.  _Ma, we Tanuki also go through something like that although it's more mental than physical._

_For now, Hanayo just needs to rest. Her symptoms will go away after a few days,_  Mamoru said with assurance.  _She should be fine in time for the ceremony._

_I'm so relieved, nya,_  Rin said with a thankful smile.

_What ceremony?_  Eli said.

_We of the Shika tribe hold a coming of age ceremony for those who are going through this every year. It is usually done in the spring,_  Mamoru said.  _It is there that Hanayo will have to go through a 'trial' before she could be recognized as an adult._

_Can we come and cheer for her, nya?_  Rin said.

_Of course,_  Mamoru said.  _It's open to anyone and families of the maturing Shika will be there as well._

_So what does Hanayo-chan have to do?_  Nozomi said with curiosity.

_It's based on a long standing legend of our tribe since ancient times,_  Mamoru said.

_Oh! Story time!_  Honoka said.  _Tell us about it._

The girls gather around the couple as they relay the story behind the ceremony.

A long time ago, there was once a Shika monk who was traveling around as part of her training. While walking through a dense forest during a stormy weather, the monk came across a flock of butterflies clinging onto a tree. The monk was familiar with the flora and fauna of the forest through her studies, so she know about them.

During that time, those butterflies normally migrate back to their birthplace where they lay their eggs. Unfortunately, their journey was met with the unforgiving weather. Although they were barely hanging on to the trees, they didn't have the strength or energy to continue their voyage. Wanting to help, the monk approach the flock and offer to provide passage. As if understanding her intentions, the flock gather around her, mostly on her horns. After securing them and casting an aura barrier to protect them, the monk continue on her travels, enduring the weather with the butterflies on toll. Eventually, the skies cleared up and the monk reaches their birthplace, an open field covered by flowers, whose nectar was their main food sources.

_Anyway, the ceremony was created to commemorate the efforts and kindness of the monk in the story,_  Mamoru said.

_That sounds kind of cheesy,_  Maki said.

_Well, it is a honored tradition that has been passed down through generations over centuries, so it is pretty important for our tribe,_  Futaba said.

After giving the girls instructions for taking care of Hanayo, the couple left along with Shirou.

* * *

Days after the incident, the headaches were gone and Hanayo returned back to normal much to the relief of her friends. Interestingly enough, Hanayo's horns start to grow rapidly from the normally tiny stumps. According to the Shika, the structure of the horns were similar to hair and nails, meaning it would grow back after getting cut.

Because of how long and sharp the horns can get if left alone, Hanayo routinely trims them using a nail file and cutters.

The horns could also be broken off if enough force is used, as they found out later when Honoka and Rin tried pulling on them. The two were met with relentless scolding from both Umi and Eli although Hanayo didn't mind.

* * *

Finally the day of the ceremony arrived. By the time spring came around, each of the maturing Shika bear an impressive rack of antlers that branches out like a tree.

_Are you ready, Hanayo-chan?_  Nozomi said.

_I'm a little nervous,_  Hanayo said. The Shika was wearing a simple light green-brown dress and boots. She was carrying a tan-colored bag.

Attached to her horns was a total of 8 butterflies, 4 on each horn. There was not a limit in how many butterflies can mount a Shika's horns, but the insects would choose to whom they go with.

_Wah. You look so beautiful, Kayo-chan,_  Kotori said with an envious look.

The illuminating green wings of the butterflies gave the Shika an almost transcendent glow.

_Stop. It's embarrassing,_  Hanayo said as her body fidgets from the looks from her friends.

_Did you bring everything you need?_  Eli said.

_I think so,_  Hanayo said.

_Kayo-chan, don't forget to take this!_

The Shika heard Honoka behind her, but when she turned around, her eyes widen out of shock.

There was a giant white riceball nearly half the height of the Shika, held by Umi and Nico.

_Ta-Da! Well, are you surprised?_  Honoka said, presenting the riceball.

_… Is that for me?_  Hanayo said when she finally spoke with a slight drop in her jaw.

_We thought you could use some extra energy. Everyone prepared the riceball for your ceremony,_  Nico said.

_We molded the shape of the rice and added some of your favorite fillings_ , Umi said.

_Since we can't help you directly, we wanted to do something to show our support,_  Maki said.

_What do you think, nya?_  Rin said.

_….Thank you,_  Hanayo said with a blissful expression as she puts the large treat into her bag.  _I will do my best._

The event starts with an opening session to welcome everyone as well as explain the ceremony. The participating Shika would enter and navigate through the forest, making their way to the opposite side of the forest. After exiting, they go up a hill, all the way to a wide flower garden that acts as the finishing line for the participants. Each of them will carry with them a 'batch' of the butterflies resembling to the legend on their horns, where they will release them when they cross the finish line. At the signal from the official, the participants enter the forest at differing paces, with Hanayo hearing cheers from her family and friends behind her.

* * *

**_This is a lot harder than I thought._ **

It has been an hour since Hanayo went into the forest, but it felt as if she has not made any progress in finding the way out of the place. The trails were irregular and uneven, making it hard to get a solid footing. Moreover, Hanayo found it eerie that she haven't seen other Shika around as she walk through the woods. As she moves across an overpass with slopes on both sides, overwhelmed by her worries, a loud crashing sound coming from her right startles her enough to make her face the direction of the sound. Unfortunately, the abrupt motion also swung her bag forcefully, causing the big riceball to plummet out of the bag. When the Shika realizes what happened, it's was too late.

W-Waitttt! Hanayo yelled as she ran after the riceball tumbling down a slope. As she reaches to the bottom of the slope, her heart drops.

The riceball landed onto the ground, its round shape now a muddled pile, its grains soiled by dirt.

_Even though everyone worked so hard to make it,_  Hanayo said in a soft voice, who fell into depression.  ** _I wonder if I could just…._**

Just as she thought about how to salvage the riceball, she heard rusting sounds coming from the bushes, making her body tense up.

She sees an animal come out into the open, a wild boar with brown fur that covered its legs. A set of black stripes ran parallel to its back, a pair of short tusks close to its snout.

While Hanayo stood still like a deer at the headlights, the boar's attention was on the ground, particularly where the riceball landed.

The boar cautiously sniffs the scene with its snout before indulging in the treat, the muffing sounds of munching from its mouth.

Before Hanayo could make sense of the situation, three smaller piglets came from behind the larger boar and help themselves to the riceball.

_Oh. So you're a mother,_  Hanayo said, who thought they were kinda cute with their small, round bodies.  _Well, at least it didn't go to waste._

Hanayo let out a sigh, watching the riceball slowly gobbled up before turning her attention to the sky as she looks up.

The atmosphere of the forest seem to disorient her senses, making it hard to tell which way is the finish line. The place was called Meiro Forest, which was famous for its 'labyrinth' terrain, filled with diverging paths as well as dead ends. While not as dark as night, the tall trees block much of the sunlight, making it hard to see clearly if not for the light coming butterflies.

**_What should I do?_ **

As Hanayo was thinking of asking Nara for advice, she was approached by the boar, who looks at her with its black, beady eyes and bits of rice near its mouth.

_W-What is it?_  Hanayo said, seeing that the animal was not hostile, but rather concern about her, at least from her point of view.

_Buu._ A low grunt come from the creature.

When she shyly held out her palm, the boar press her snout as it made a brief grunt. The three piglets went and rub against the Shika's legs.

_Hey, stop. That tickles,_  Hanayo said.  _I guess you are worried about me._

_Buu._

_I am fine, although I don't supposed you know where I can find the way to these guys' birthplace,_  Hanayo said as she points at the butterflies resting on her horns. Despite the turbulences she faced just a moment ago, the butterfly didn't seem phased.

_Buu! Buu!_

_Could it be.. you want to help me?_  Hanayo said with a surprised look.

_Buu! Buu! Buu! Buu!_

The mother and the kids answered with multiple grunts.

_…..Well, I supposed it wouldn't hurt,_  Hanayo said with a calm smile.  ** _It's not much, but it was a start, hopefully in the right direction._**

* * *

_I'm really worried about Kayo-chin, nya,_  Rin said.

The eight of them was watching from the top of the hill where the final destination was. They went around the forest shortly after the participating Shika entered the forest.

Within the first few hours since the start of the event, the number of Shika start to trickle out of the forest, making their way up, where they disperse their respective batch of butterflies on their horns. It has been eight hours since then and most of the Shika have already arrived. However, Hanayo has yet to emerge from the forest.

It didn't help that a light rain shower passed by the area during the event, forcing them to seek shelter from the rain as they wait for their friend.

_Hanayo-chan will be fine. She has been though way harder situations than this,_  Nozomi said.

_But, that was when Kayo-chan fought along with us. Right now, she is in there all by herself, so I can't help but worry,_  Kotori said.

_Then all the more that we should believe in her,_  Nico said. Besides,  _I'm sure she knows by now that she is not alone._

_Nico's right. Let's make sure to give her a big welcome when crosses the finish line,_  Eli said.

_Oh! I think I see her,_  Honoka said with an excited expression.

The other girls quickly look at the Kuma's direction, who then showed confused and surprised expressions on their faces.

_…What is that?_  Maki said.

_Is she… riding a boar?_  Umi said.

A medium-size beast emerges from the forest with Hanayo on its back, accompanied by three small piglets. The Shika's clothes was slightly dirtied, her hair was frazzled, but she held a smile.

_What in the world happened in the forest?_  Nico said.

_Is that even allowed?_  Eli said.

The rules of the ceremony forbid outside help to the Shika while the event took place.

_That is true, but there is nothing that said they can use their own strength or get help from the forest itself. Most likely the animal lives in the forest, so there should be no issue,_  Mamoru said.

_All right, everyone! Let's cheer on Hanayo-chan,_  Honoka said, whose boundless energy was spreading to the other girls.

A few meters before the hill, the Shika gets the boar to stop and dismount its back.

_Thank you mother boar,_  Hanayo said.  _But I have to finish this on my own._

_Buu._

As the Shika walks up the hill while the animals calmly watch, she could hear familiar voices from the top.

_You can do it Kayo-chin!_

_Fighto, Kayo-chan!_

_Just a little more._

Hanayo eventually reaches to the top and passes the finishing line, resulting in cheers of joy from the girls. As she walks towards her friends….

_Ah!_  Hanayo let a yelp as her legs gave out, causing her to trip.

As she prepares for a fall, she was suddenly caught by two pairs of arms. When she looks around she saw Maki and Rin on either side, supporting her.

_We got you, Kayo-chin,_  Rin said.

_You did it good, Hanayo,_  Maki said.

_Let's hear it for Kayo-chan!_  Honoka said, as all of them lift the Shika up into the air.

_Waa!_  Hanayo said out of surprised when she felt her feet off the ground.

The butterflies resting on her horns took flight and headed to where the flowers were.

_Everybody! Look!_  Kotori said as she points at the sky.

The girls look up to see all of the butterflies flying above them and the Shika, emitting a lime colored light that rises up into the air, creating an breathtaking aurora.

_OOOHHHHHHH!_  The girls let out a lasting shout that emulates their amazement.

With the safe passage of the butterflies, the coming of age ceremony came to a closed.

* * *

_I'm glad that everything went well,_  Nozomi said.

The girls were walking on a dirt road after saying goodbye to Hanayo's parents. The sun was starting to set, so they had to get to their headquarters before nightfall. Hanayo was carrying a wooden cylinder containing a paper certificate that validate her as an adult in the tribe.

_Ne, when we get back, why don't we celebrate Hanayo's victory?_  Honoka said.

_That sound like a great idea,_  Kotori said.

_Nico knows that Hanayo must be hungry from losing her lunch, so tonight will be an all you can eat by yours truly,_  Nico said with wide grin.  _You definitely earn it today._

_So what are we going to do with them?_  Maki said, who looks over her shoulder.

For whether reason, the mother boar and kids were following them from behind at a cautious distance.

Hanayo told the others about the riceball's fate and her run-in with the boar family.

_Maybe they would like to stay with us, nya?_  Rin said.

_Oh! Does that mean we can have companions at the headquarters?_ Honoka said, her eyes shining of mischief and interest.

_They are wild animals, so I am not sure if it's a good idea to keep them,_  Umi said, who looks at the Kuma with doubt.

_Well, we are keeping Honoka and Maki-chan around, so it shouldn't be hard to do,_  Nico said.

_Ha? What do you mean by that, Nico-chan?_  Maki said with an annoyed look.

_Umi does have a good point,_  Eli said.  _Also, there are the_ **[Kizuna]**   _living with us._

_….I guess come what may?_  Nozomi said with a calm smile listening her friends' banter.

While the others were talking, Hanayo couldn't help but smile, grateful for her friends and wishing that this would last forever.

On the other hand, the discussion about companions among them will later bring new adventures and new friends for µ's, but those are stories for another time.

* * *

**When picturing the boars, think of swinub.**

**Stay tuned for the next update. Thank you to everyone.**

**Reviews, suggestions for chapters, and comments are welcomed.**


	2. The Garou Exam: Prequel

**Hello again everyone.**

**Spring is soon approaching, so let's prepare in welcoming the new season.**

**While each month may bring a chapter, I won't be able to update as fast since I am focusing on work and other projects.**

**On another note, let's give a Happy Belated Birthday to Matsuura Kanan (with lots of hugs).**

**Now sit back and enjoy.**

**Note: This will be the first part of a multi-chaptered feature.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

It all started with a letter delivered to µ's headquarters addressed to Nico.

It was morning and the daily mail was dropped off at their place.

_Proctor?_

The girls were sitting around a round table, eating their breakfast while looking at the Ookami.

_Yeah. Nico was asked to be a proctor for the Garou Exam that will take place three months from now,_  the Ookami said with a conflicted expression, letting a sigh.  _Since this is mandatory for a star like Nico, it's kinda hard to say no._

When she was told that being a  **[Host]**  doesn't change her ties with her tribe, they weren't kidding. Every now and then, they would sent requests through the mail along with newsletters from the village.

_So what do you do exactly?_  Umi said.

_Nico just needs to be there to make sure that everything goes well,_  Nico said with a smirk.  _It can get real intense. So Eli, I will have be out of this place for a few days, so don't bother to get me unless it's really important._

_That's fine, Nico,_  Eli said, who finished with her meal prepared by Kotori. Everyone take turns to cook and perform other chores.

_If I remember correctly, it's the test that determines whether someone becomes a Garou,_  Maki said.

_Exactly, Any Ookami that wants to increase their status after they graduate from school must take this test,_ Nico said.

_Is the exam hard to pass?_  Hanayo asked.

_Well, even someone as strong and talented as Nico barely passed the exam and that was with training from Shirou and Shadow,_  Nico said, her body tensing from remember those days.

_Sounds like something that should be easy if someone like Nico-chan can do it,_  Maki said.

_Yeah, right. I bet your guys wouldn't get through the first round,_  Nico said, disregarding the comment.  _Well, maybe the Soldier Game Trio and Non-tan can, but I can't say the same for the rest of you. Not offense, Hanayo-chan and Kotori-chan._

_Somehow we were left out there,_  Honoka said, her and Rin looking at the Ookami with hurt expressions.

_For your information, it takes more than physical strength alone to become a Garou. The exam is to show that you are prepared for taking on work outside the village and handle anything that you may face,_ Nico said with serious.  _Even with our current strength, I honestly don't know if you guys can survive, let alone pass the exam._

_Then let's take it,_  Honoka said, raising her voice suddenly and stood from her chair.

_Eh?_

The rest of the girls reacted as they look at the Kuma.

_What are you talking about, Honoka?_  Eli said.

_If the exam is as hard as Nico-chan said it is, then all the more reason we should take it,_  Honoka said, seemingly fired up.

_Are you serious, Honoka?_  Nico said with an offended look.

_I am!_  the Kuma said.  _We are supposed to be the best in defending this country, but how will we know that if we can't prove it?_

_It does sound interesting,_  Nozomi said.  _Also, I am curious about the exam itself._

_You two,_  Nico said, looking at them in disbelief.

_Then, let's put it to a vote, nya,_  Rin said, who stood up and went to the middle of the room.  _Everyone who wants to take the Garou Exam, raise your hand, nya!_

When Rin, Honoka, and Nozomi's hand went up, the others weren't surprised. However, the next two hands that went up were…..

_U-Umi?_  Nico said, surprised to see the normally pragmatic girl's hand.

_Well, most of us come from tribes that don't use aura often, so I think this would be a good experience for_ _µ_ _'s,_  the Inu said calmly.  _Besides I want to train myself and become stronger._

Their fight against Genesis, particularly her confrontation with Arima Sai, left a deep impression on the archer of the limits of her strength as well as the power of the  **[Kizuna]**. She didn't want to feel the sense of powerlessness like that again.

_And Eli-chan, too?_  Kotori said, who still looks surprised.

_I do agree with Umi and Honoka,_  Eli said.  _We can't afford to stay idle, not with our responsibilities as guardians. Plus, it would be interesting to see how we can pass the exam._

They occasionally train and do mock fights against each other for practice, but nothing intense enough that really tests their limits.

_Oh! Elichi is being bold,_  Nozomi said with a wide smile.

_This is ridiculous. Why do we have to do this to prove ourselves?_  Maki said with a scowl.

_Oh? So our Scarlet Princess is scared of taking an exam,_  Nico said playfully. While not agreeing with the others, the Ookami couldn't help but tease the younger girl.  _Ma, I can understand if Maki-chan does not have the guts to….._

_Is that a challenge, Nico-chan?_  Maki said as she put her face very closely to the older girl's.

_I am fine with whatever we decide,_  Kotori said.

_I don't mind it either if it helps strength our bonds,_  Hanayo said sensibly.

_I think you are all forgetting about one thing. Just how are you guys supposed to take the exam if it's for Ookami only?_  Nico said defiantly.

_Why don't you ask Lady Kurogane for permission,_  Nicochii? Nozomi said.

_What? Why in the world does Nico have to be the one to ask?_  Nico said angrily.

_Because you are a representative of the Ookami tribe, which means you have a better chance to get an audience with her,_  Umi said bluntly.

… _. I hate it when you make sense,_  Nico said.  _Haaa. Fine, but I can't make any promises since this is the leader of my tribe. Just because her word is absolute doesn't mean she will listen to me._

After deciding as a group, the girls resumed their normal activities.

* * *

_Take the Garou Exam?_

At the main office at the leader's headquarter, Nico was standing in front of the Ookami leader, who was sitting on her chair.

Nico thought she would need to set up an appointment due to the leader's schedule. Luckily, the leader was awake at the time and allowed her to meet with her.

_Yeah. It was brought up when you guys sent the letter to me,_ Nico said, who felt awkward asking for the impossible.

_May I ask for the reason?_  Lady Kurogane asked.

_Well, for some reason, they wanted to test their abilities since there's not that many people who can match our powers,_  Nico said with less of the confidence she normally expresses.  _Soo… what do you think?_

… _To be honest, I am not sure,_  Lady Kurogane said. Although the leader was wearing a mask that covers most of her face, her tone reflects her confusion.

_Well, if you say that they shouldn't do it, I would understand…_

_Not exactly,_  Lady Kurogane interrupted with a sharp retort before speaking in a neutral voice.  _This is the first time that anybody outside the tribe would take part with our events. Although I don't think it would be a bad thing, this is rather sudden and there needs to be some ground rules laid out. Afterall, we prepare months into the Garou Exam and it's drawing near. The last thing we want is to change our testing methods._

_That kinda make sense,_  Nico said.  _Do you need us to do anything?_

_I will have a talk with the council about this matter and I will let you know as soon as I get their decision,_  Lady Kurogane said.

_I see. Thank you for hearing me out, Lady Kurogane,_  Nico said, who made a short bow.

After they finished talking, the petite girl prompt left the room.

* * *

**[A Few Days Later]**

… _.Hence forward, you all are granted permission to take part of the Garou Exam as honorary participants who will abide by the rules,_  Shirou said, reading a piece of tan paper in front of the girls.

_I can't believe that old hag actually pulled it off,_  Nico said.

_Yay! We get to go_ , Honoka said with a happy smile.

_You guys really don't know what you are getting into,_  Nico said, looking at her friends with pity.

_Now that I think about it we don't know much about the Garou Exam since we're not part of the Ookami tribe,_  Hanayo said.

_Basically, the exam takes about 3 to 5 days, where the exam candidates must complete a series of challenges,_  Shirou said.

_If you fail even one, you are disqualified hands down,_  Nico said, shaking her head.  _There are rarely any exemptions to that rule, so don't expect any special treatment._

_There is no limit of how many times you can take Garou Exam, but it's usually free the first time and then you have to pay a fee for each attempt,_  Shirou said.

_What about our_   **[Kizuna]**? Maki said.  _Wouldn't it give us an unfair advantage?_

_Since the_   **[Kizuna]**   _are considered your 'companions', there is nothing in the rules against that, but Lady Kurogane said that even with the_ **[Kizuna],** _this exam is a way to test your individual abilities and recommend to not involve them,_ Shirou said.

_Besides, ever since they added the 'Overkill Rule', Izumo and the others won't be much help in this case,_  Nico said.

' _Overkill' rule?_  Hanayo said.

_Three years ago, a certain idiot candidate thought the best way to rank up was to show off his full power during the final round. He was able to defeat his opponent. And level the entire building. And send proctors and candidates all around to the hospital. They had to reschedule the matches for everyone before him. Needless to say, Lady Kurogane was not happy about it,_  Nico said.  _Now if anybody tries to do something like that, they will be disqualified and banned from taking the exam for a few years._

_Ne, Nico-chan. Can you tell us about your experience when you took the exam?_  Kotori said.

_It's not that I want to talk about it. It's just that the exam changes every year, so my experience may be not be helpful for you guys,_ Nico said awkwardly.

_Not just that, but the number of people who passed the exam is also different each year. In the case for Nico, about 300 candidates took the exam and only 50 passed,_  Shirou said.

_I even heard in one year, not a single Ookami passed the exam,_  Nico said.

_But it would be nice to get a feel of what the Garou exam is like,_  Nozomi said.

… _..I supposed I could tell you what happen since Nico-Ni can't leave her friends in the dark,_  Nico said.  _Let's see, I first had to take a written test, which I somehow passed._

_What?! We have to take a 'test'?!_  Honoka said, who was shocked and distressed at the same time.

… _Honoka, it's called the Garou_ _Exam_ _. What do you think it was going to be?_  Nico said with a doubtful expression.

_I was kinda imagining something like doing request-like things, hehehe,_  Honoka said sheepishly.

_Most of the questions are pretty straight forward, focusing on the basics of aura as well as the rules of our tribe, things that every adult Ookami should know,_  Shirou explained.

_So what happened after the first part?_  Nozomi said.

_Well, the ones who pass the written exam got a letter that told them of the meeting place for the next round_ , Shirou said.

_For the next challenge, they had us jogging through the Kemono Forest that sits west of the village,_  Nico said.  _. of running nonstop with no breaks, and that doesn't count the vicious animals and traps in the forest. You are taken out if you fall behind or got stuck in the forest. By the time we got the meeting place, everyone who made it were all exhausted. And then they start the next round, a cooking challenge where you must satisfy the judges, which Nico aced with ease,_ the petite girl said with a confident grin.

_That doesn't sound too hard, nya,_  Rin said.

_Not if the main ingredient was this smelly, blood-thirsty, elephant-size boar that could kill you. Not to be confused with our local dwellers, Hanayo-chan,_ Nico said, her face changed from an irritated look to one with a content expression.  _After that was done, they brought us to this five-star hotel to rest for the next day. It even came with dinner and breakfast. And all you can eat at that._

_Really?! That sound so nice,_  Honoka said, who was drooling from imagining all the food.

_Nico. Please don't get their hopes although we usually try to accommodate all our candidates,_  Shirou said before the younger girl continued.

_For the last round, we had to fight one-on-one match with a proctor,_ Nico said, her face drops slightly into a grimace.  _One poor fool actually got Lady Kurogane as their opponent. It was painful to watch in many ways._

The rest of the girls, with their first encounter with the leader, can understand the petite girl's sentiments.

_Even Lady Kurogane will be there,_  Kotori said.

_Yeah. She is our leader, so her presence makes the exam even more interesting,_ Nico said.

_That doesn't seem really fair,_  Eli said.

_Well, the whole point was not to win or lose, but to assess the candidate's skills to the fullest,_  Shirou said.

_Agh. Please don't remind me,_  Nico said with frustration.

_So who did you fight against,_   _Nico-chan?_  Maki said.

_Shirou, who was a proctor, was my opponent for the final round and I will say this much, he did not hold back on me,_ Nico said, gritting her teeth in anger.

_What do you mean?_  Hanayo said.

_He was your mentor, wasn't he?_  Kotori said.

_It's because he was my mentor that I had to give everything I got,_ Nico said, sending an annoyed look at the older Ookami.  _Thanks to him, I landed in the hospital for three whole days. You should have seen the look on mama's face when she was reprimanding him for going too far._

_I went all out because I had faith in your abilities,_  Shirou said with a nonchalant look.  _You were able to last a full five minutes until passing out. And you were able to bounce back after three days._

_Now I think it, maybe we should have another match just to see how much Nico has improved_ , Nico said.

The two of them were smiling, but the girls could sense an aura of hostility between the two.

_So what's the first round of the exam this year?_  Eli said.

_Allow me to explain,_  Shirou said.  _For this year, the Garou Exam will start with a written test, as mentioned before, that you have to pass with the minimum score._

_How would we know what to study for the written exam?_  Nozomi said.

_About that,_  Shirou said, deciding to direct their attention.  _When I heard that you guys were interested in the Garou Exam, I thought I should bring something that may help you._

The Ookami held up a big hardcover book with both hands with little leaflets sticking out.

_Wah. You still have that?_  Nico said with a grimace.

_What is that?_  Umi said.

_This is a study guide that I gave to Nico when she was preparing for her exam,_  Shirou said.  _The written test hasn't really changed in years, but this book has been updated by me to cover things on the written portion,_  Shirou said as he places it on the nearby table.  _If you take some time to go over this book, you should be able to pass with the minimum score._

Curious, Eli went and open the book. Her eyes widens as each page was layered with meticulous information.

_Harasho, this is very comprehensive,_  the Kitsune said.

_But is it possible to know all this before the exam?_  Maki said with doubt.

_Since you all have some experience with Aura, this book will just provide context to what you already know. The only thing that you may have to work on is our rules and bylaws,_  Shirou said, who looks at the petite girl with smirk.  _Besides, if Nico was able to cram everything in four weeks before the written test and still pass, I think all of you have a good chance._

_Shirou. Did you really needed to bring that up?_  Nico said with a deadpanned look.

_Ah! I almost forgot. Nico. We have a proctor meeting today. We shouldn't be late,_  Shirou said with a quick tone.

_Oh shoot, Is it time already?_  Nico said with a surprised look as the two Ookami head towards the door.

_Eh?! You're not helping us, Nico-chan?_  Honoka said with shock.

_Well, studying is not Nico's specialty,_  Nico said with a smirk.

_Nico will also be busy helping with the preparations for the exam,_  Shirou said.

_Have a fun time, kiddos. Even though Nico won't be able around, Nico will be cheering for you all,_  Nico said with a smile, waving to the others before she was out of their sights.

_Guuuu,_  Honoka made a groan sound.

_That traitor,_  Rin said.

_Well, everyone. You heard Nico and Shirou_ , Eli said.  _Since the exam is fast approaching. We should get started with studying right now if we want get through the first round._

_Honoka, if you like, Umi-chan and I can help you study,_  Kotori said.

_Really? Thank you, Kotori-chan,_  Honoka said with a relieved smile.

_Indeed, we won't leave you behind. I can even set up a schedule for studying,_  Umi said, who seems lively.

_Geh!_  Honoka said as she felt her heart drop.

_Let's all do our best,_  Rin-chan, Hanayo said softly.

_Even if you say that, studying is so hard, nya,_  Rin said, laying her head on the table out of dejection.

_With all of us studying together, we can help each other out,_ Maki said as the two each put a hand on both sides of the Neko's shoulders.

As the girls except Nico prepare for the Garou Exam, the fated event approached quickly.

* * *

**Sorry for the rush job.**

**Next month's chapter will focus on Umi, but I want to ask readers of what the topic of the chapter should be. Here are some of the following options for the possible story that come to my mind:**

**Umi meets Kotori**

**Umi gets a companion**

**Umi meet ?**

**Thank you everyone and Stay tuned for the next update.**

**Reviews, suggestions for chapters, and comments are welcomed.**


	3. Umi meets Kotori

**Greetings, everyone.**

**I don't know how I was able to bring out a chapter despite the other things going on this month, but here I am.**

**With that said, I want to wish a Belated Happy Birthday to Sonoda Umi and Kunikida Hanamaru.**

**Also, I intend to resume Wild Star: Sunshine some time after May, which seems suitable since the coming of summer seem to suit the group.**

**So let's continue on with a character-focused chapter for March.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

**[Umi POV]**

_**Father said that a warrior must never show weakness in the face of adversity.** _

_**That we must prepare for anything with a firm resolve.** _

_**So it makes sense that his words would stand true for my current situation.** _

_**Due to circumstances with father's family, he sent me and mother to a distance land in Tori Territory where we would stay with a contact of his for the time being. He said it was also an opportunity to develop a friendly relationship with a tribe known for their bird-like wings and nature.** _

_**As a respected member of the Sonoda family, I cannot afford to make any mistake, so I must be brave.** _

_**So why it is….** _

THUD

_**The wooden carriage that was carrying us jolted from hitting something on the road.** _

_**When I recovered from the recoil, I looked outside the side view window to endless mountains that has been blanket of mist.** _

_**Ever since we left my hometown, there has been a tightness inside myself that I could not shake off.** _

_**Maybe it was lingering thoughts of sadness and anxiety or the rough passage of the carriage that is carrying me and mother, along with two attendants, to our destination or the fact that I am in a completely different territory.** _

_**Even father's words and my sense of duty didn't calm the tension in my heart.** _

_**My hope is that I will be able to weather this ordeal.** _

* * *

**[Hours later]**

_Welcome to the Southern Kingdom._

When we arrived, my mother and I were greeted a pair of Tori accompanied by people in uniform, presuming serving the couple.

Both of us were wearing kimonos with long sleeves, mine with floral design and for mother a simple dark blue design.

_I am Minami Hattori, the residing king of this kingdom._

The king was a man with a somewhat thin figure with light yellow-green hair, wearing an elaborate purple robe and a crown that seems to overshadow the person.

_I am Minami Noriko, his wife and the reigning queen._

The queen was a woman had ashen brown hair and golden-colored eyes.

The woman was wearing an elegant, but equally elaborate green dress.

Both of them had wings that spans that would cover their bodies like a cape, showing rather relaxed expressions.

_Thank you for coming to greet us. I am Ayako and we'll be in your care,_  mother said, who made a slight bow while carrying me in her arms.

_Of course.…. Oh. and who is this?_  The king said as he notices me. As he moves to get a closer look, I reflexively cling to my mother tightly.

_This is my daughter, Umi. This is the first time coming to a new place, so she is a bit shy_ , Ayako said with an unwavering smile.

_That's understandable, but I hope that you and your daughter will enjoy your stay as our guests,_  Hattori said with a gentle smile.  _Besides, It is nice to have others of a similar age for company._

Seeing at the confused looks from us, Hattori let an amused giggle.

_Kotori, why don't you come and greet our guests?_  the king said as he looks down at his side.

The two looked down to see a bop of ashen-gray hair sticking from his legs. The owner of bop slowly reveals a small girl, showing hesitation in her eyes, who looks at the newcomers. When her amber-colored eyes meet with mine, there was a silent confirmation of the two of us and I felt a warm feeling blossom inside me, my tension previously had melted away. The girl had the appearance similar to the queen, but was wearing a colorful dress with red and green shades.

_This is Kotori. She is our daughter and she too is shy with strangers, but she can be very friendly once you get to know her,_  Hattori said, looking at her daughter and patting her on the head before facing us.  _Well, now that we had our introductions, let us get you settle inside the castle._

After that, we followed the family into the castle.

* * *

_**During their trip at the Southern Kingdom, we were staying at a guest house located near the vicinity of the castle. Its design was similarly found in our hometown, so it was familiar to us. The first few days were overwhelming for me due to the differences in culture. Although this place is new to me, there were some things that stood out, particularly the royal family. As a guest at the castle, I was able to observe them thoroughly.** _

_**From first glance, the king seems fragile with its skinny frame and his gentle personality.** _

_**I heard from people working in the castle that he was sick with an incurable illness since he was born, where there are times where he would be bedridden for days. Also, it seems that he married into the royal family. His appearance and personality was vastly different from my father, but somehow, they both have the same eyes, filled with an unshakable resolve and resilient spirit. Like someone who has been through many battles. The times that I saw him perform his everyday duties, he projected a compelling aura and exhibit wisdom that properly embody his role as king.** _

_**I suppose that would make sense considering he is carrying on his shoulders an entire kingdom, all while managing his own weaknesses.** _

_**And then there was the queen, who rather than sit on the sidelines, was very active in politics and public affair of the kingdoms, much to her surprise and awe. I was amazed at the times the king and queen working together as one, as if they complete each other. She could sense an invisible chemistry between them that I couldn't understand at the time.** _

_**I wondered if I would become like that when she grew older. Or find someone that would become my other half like they have.** _

_**Lastly, there was their daughter, Kotori. At first, Kotori didn't talk much when they were together although the little Tori would come visit their place everyday to see them. As we interacted more, she seem to be more open and talkative than I expected. Surprising, before I knew it, I found myself opening up as well.** _

* * *

_Fluffy tail! mofumofu!_

It was slow afternoon and the two girls were hanging out at the guest house. After being asked by Kotori, Umi let Kotori hugged her long, blue tail. While not overtly soft, her tail was smooth to the touch and thick enough to be held with two arms.

_…Is it really such an amazing thing, my tail?_  Umi said looking at the Tori with discomfort in her expression.

_It is,_  Kotori said, who finally release the tail from her grasps before continuing.  _I wish I had a tail. It is way better than wings that can't even fly._

_Wings?_  Umi said, tilting her head to the side.

With a mild sigh, The Tori turns around, her back facing the Inu, and while stretching the back of her dress from the neck down, reveal a pair of light-brown wings as big as her small hands.

_So small,_  Umi said with a mildly surprised, who approach to get a closer look.

_Oto-san and Oka-san said that they are going to grow big enough to fly when I grow up, but I see other kids having bigger wings than I do,_  Kotori said with dejected look.

_Everyone grows up at their pace, so you shouldn't compare yourself to others,_  Umi said before furrowing her eyebrows.  _It is especially true if you're not… like… other tribes._

_What you do mean?_  Kotori said, seeing a change in expression on the Inu.

_I am… a mixed blood,_  Umi said.

_Mixed.. blood? What is that?_  Kotori said, confused by the term.

Umi then explained to Kotori about her heritage and the circumstances that led to her birth.

_I'm sure that you have noticed that I look different from my mother and attendants?_  Umi said.

_Now that you say that, you have short pointy ears while everyone else had long ears,_  Kotori said with thinking expression before speaking in a nonchalant tone.

_Well…. If you are a mixed blood, then that I guess that means I am also a mixed blood too._

_W-What?_  Umi said, her eyes became wide.

_You see, Kotori's Oka-san's Oka-san was a Hitsuji, who came from another territory to marry Oji-chan,_  Kotori said, referring to the previous king.  _So I guess that would make me a quarter Hitsuji, but somehow I never felt like one. Do I look like a 'fluffy sheep' to you?_

When the Tori uses both hand to cup her cheeks, making a cute pout, Umi let a short chuckle.

_Well, you seem to have a gentle and soft appearance so maybe,_  Umi said with a mischievous look.

_Hehe. To be honest, I am glad that we are the same,_  Kotori said.

_Why is that?_  Umi asked.

_I am not sure if you know this, but you're the first person who has ever talk to me like a friend,_  Kotori said with a gloomy expression.

_I am?_  Umi said with a frown.

_Yes. It can be hard to find people can trust because of my status,_  Kotori said.

**_Ah._  **Umi realized what she meant. As part of the royal family, Kotori has to face the expectations, envy, and contempt from everyone around her. Their circumstances were similar but with differences, so Umi can relate to the Tori.

_So Kotori won't ask if you want to be friends if you don't want to,_  Kotori said.

_What are you saying?_  Umi said, her voice became unhinged.  _Of course I could be your friend, If you ever want to talk about anything, I will be happy to listen._

_…Thank you, Umi-chan,_  Kotori said with a happy expression.

* * *

_Etto.. Where is it?_

When Umi was invited to Kotori's room for a sleepover, she was happy and nervous that she is spending some time with her new friend. Kotori also seemed excited wanting to show her plushy toys to her and stay up all night as long they could.

While searching for the room in the afternoon, she heard some noise coming from one of the room. Sensing something was wrong, she reaches for the door, pushing it so hard that it made a loud slam sound.

Inside the room, she saw three older men wearing clothes that didn't belong to anyone living in the castle. However, her attention soon turns to Kotori, who was held captive by one of the men, her mouth covered by the person's hand.

_Kotori!_

Her actions drew the attention of the three strangers.

_Catch that brat before she alerts the guards!_  The man holding Kotori hostage said after realizing the situation.

As the other two rush the Inu, she found herself frozen, trapped in deciding between fighting and running for help.

Just as the men came in close range with the Inu, Umi springs into action.

Usinig her small figure and reflexes, she out-maneuvers away from the two and rush at the other man.

Before the man could react, Umi grabs ahold of the arms holding the Tori body and sinks her teeth on his forearm.

_Gah!_

The leader of the group let out an agonizing yell.

Her jaw strength was not par to that of an adult, but she was able to deliver enough force to make the assailant to release the Tori, who falls to the ground.

_Kya!_

_Why you little!_

The leader swung his affected arm hard, slamming the Inu against the stone wall.

_AH!_

The impact on her back knock the wind as it loses her grip on the assailant.

The last things that she could remembered as she slid down to the ground and blacked out was the screams from Kotori as well as sounds of metal clashing with each other.

* * *

When she woke up, she finds a crying Kotori and the king staying by her side. Judging by her surrounding, the place was a sort of infirmary.

_Umi-chan! Thank goodness you are ok!_  Kotori said, her nose was running, and tears were flowing freely.

_It's alright, Kotori,_  Umi said trying to sooth the Tori by pulling her into a hug before facing the king.  _Who were those bad men and What happen to them?_

_It seems some vagrants snuck into the castle and tried kidnapped my daughter. Luckily, we were able to stop them from taking. They have been dealt with although I'm sure this won't be the last time,_  Hattori said bitterly before his expression soften.  _More importantly, are you ok?_

_I think I am_ , Umi said, who checks her body for any problems. There was a sharp pain at the back of her head and back, other than that, there didn't seem to be any other issue.

_Umi, I'm so sorry that you had to get involved with affairs in our kingdom,_  Hattori said, showing a sad expression.

_No. I'm just glad that Kotori is safe,_  Umi said.  _Besides, I acted on my own, so you don't need to apologize, your highness._

_Your highness,_  a deep voice called out.

A tall person with a big build wearing full body white armour came into the infirmary.

_This is Captain Cobalt. He commands the royal guards that protect the royal family,_  Hattori said.

_I heard from the princess of what you did. You have my deepest gratitude,_  the Tori said as he kneels to where he meets eye level with the Inu.

_N-No I just moved without thinking, so I didn't really…._ Umi said humbly, wrapping her tail around her body.

_Seeing how things escalated so quickly, choosing to risk your life instead of prioritizing yourself first shows that you care a great deal for the princess,_  Colbalt said with a smile.

Not able to argue back, Umi didn't say anything.

_For now, you should rest here. Kotori, would you mind looking after Umi?_  Hattori said.

_Hai, Oto-san,_  Kotori chirped.

Despite the traumatic incident, the day ended without further problems although the two ended up having their sleepover in the infirmary instead.

* * *

It has been a few days since Umi came at the Southern Kingdom. As there was not much to do at the castle, the Inu spent most of the time practicing her arts with her mother, training with captain Colbalt, and spending time with Kotori, where they play together and make small talk about whatever was on their minds.

_So what do you do for someone's birthday?_  Kotori asked.

_Hmmm. Well, we would celebrate with a banquet and receive gifts from friends and family,_  Umi said.

_That sounds nice. By the way, when is your birthday?_  Kotori said.

_Actually… It's today,_  Umi said in a meek voice.

_What?! Why didn't you say anything?_  Kotori said in a loud voice, which made the Inu flinch.  _We should celebrate even if it is just a party with just our families and a cake._

_Kotori, it's not really a big deal in my family, so it's fine,_  Umi said. _Besides, what's cake got to do with a birthday?_

Kotori stares at the Inu with a blank expression before responding.

_I'm sorry, but that is not acceptable,_  Kotori said exasperatedly as she grabs the Inu's hand, dragging Umi with her.

_W-Wait! Kotori,_  Umi said, surprised by the strength from the normally passive Tori.

* * *

_Oto-san! Oto-san!_

When they find the king, he was in his study, looking through a book.

_What's wrong?_  Hattori said, raising his head to see the two coming in frantically.

_Oto-san, Listen to this! Today is Umi-chan's birthday and she said she never had a birthday cake,_  Kotori said as the two catch their breath.

_….That is serious,_  Hattori said, his expression became serious as he closes his book and get up from his chair. _And I am certainly not letting this matter go unsettled._

_E-Eh?_  Umi said, unable to understand what was happening.

_Oto-san, can I use the kitchen?_  Kotori said.

_That's fine, as long as I can keep an eye on you two,_  Hattori said.  _We don't want to have what happen last time._

_Got it,_  Kotori said as the three of the walk out of the room and made their way to the kitchen, much to Umi's dismay. When they arrived, there was no one present. The kitchen was larger than the one at Umi's home.

_Now, Umi-chan. What kind of cake would you like?_  Kotori said, who was looking for an apron.

_I-I don't any favorite, so anything is fine,_  Umi said.

_I think a standard sponge cake should be enough, Kotori,_  the king said.

_Roger that,_  Kotori said.

As the little Tori starts gathering the ingredients….

_Kotori, let me help you,_  Umi said, who was fidgeting.

_No, it's your birthday, so you just watch,_  Kotori said.  _This will be a present for you from Kotori._

Umi and the king watches silently Kotori display baking skills contrary to her young age.

_You will have to forgive my daughter. Birthdays is one of those things our family cherishes and something to celebrate,_  Hattori said.

_I see,_  Umi said, not wanting to inquire further.

After a few hours of baking, a modest-sized round cake with white frosting and strawberries were presented on the table. Umi was impressed by the simple, but profound cake.

_It's done!_  Kotori said, who finished cleaning up.

_Not bad, my little baby bird,_  Hattori said, inspecting the cake.  _Let's serve this after dinner tonight._

_…Is this really for me?_  Umi said.

_Of course!_  Kotori said with a radiating smile.

That night, Kotori and Umi's families celebrated the Inu's birthday.

* * *

_Sugoi…_

Umi and Kotori could only let sounds of astonishment to describe the scene before them.

It was a day off for the royal family, so they decided to go on a picnic in the royal garden, along with the castle personnel, a vast land full with diverse and colorful plants. Umi, her mother, and attendants decided to join them. The food for the picnic was prepared by the cooking staff.

There were dozens of trees covered with light pink leaves. Umi was familiar with them since they also grew where she lived. It was usually at this time that the flowers from the trees would bloom, scattered the leaves, creating a beautiful scenery.

_The previous king once paid a visit to the countryside and fell in love with the sakura trees there. So much so that he imported some of the saplings to grow them in the kingdom. This was the result,_  Hattori explained.

As everyone sets up the blankets and food for the picnic.

_The front told me that you would be here, so I came as soon as I could._

A well-built man wearing a dark blue armour walk towards the group.

_Father!_  Umi said as she runs up to the older Inu while the mother walks to him.

_Akito-san. It's good for you to come,_  Hattori said, who approaches them.  _I take that the matter with your father is cleared up._

_Eh. It took longer than I wanted it to be, but It's done nevertheless. I hope there wasn't any trouble during my family's stay,_  the Inu said.

_Not at all. We enjoyed their company,_  Hattori said with a smile.  _Why don't you join us? I brought some liquor from the cellar at the castle for the occasion._

_In that case, I will oblige although I hope you don't mind bringing my entourage for this,_  Akito said. Before him were his personal guards.

_Of course. the more, the merry,_  Hattori responded.

The next few hours was eating, drinking (alcohol for adults, juice for children), and having a good time.

Sadly, just as the sakura buds fall during the peak of springtime, the days that Umi stayed at the kingdom were reaching its end.

* * *

On a clear, sunny day, there was a calm, yet sad air in the kingdom.

Umi and Kotori were standing face to face outside of the castle.

Behind the Inu was the carriage that brought her to the Southern Kingdom.

_I guess this is farewell,_  Umi said.

_Eh,_  Kotori said in a light, but tired tone.

_You should come visit my place,_  Umi said.

_That sounds great although I would have to ask Oto-san and Oka-san,_  Kotori said with hesitation.

Considering how busy both families were in their territories, Umi could understand why she was wavering.

_I see,_  Umi said.

There was a bit of silence before Kotori spoke.

_Actually, I wanted to give you this,_  Kotori said.

There was a wooden carved bird that fits the Tori's two hands, presented to the Inu.

_Here, Umi-chan,_  Kotori said.

_This is…_  Umi said, reaching out to take the bird.

_This way, we can keep in touch even though we are apart. You don't even have to send me the same bird_ , Kotori said.

Realizing the Tori's intention, Umi made a smile to show she understood.

_Thank you. I will make sure to write whenever I can,_  Umi said with a confident smile.

After giving a final hug, Umi and company boarded the carriage and made their departure with Akito riding alongside the carriage.

As the carriage left the kingdom and make its way back to Usagi Territory, Umi turns her focus on the wooden carving. After fiddling with it without attracting attention to the other passengers, she was able to open a secret compartment from the carving, revealing a folded parcel inside. Seeing how well they were during their time together, the queen taught the two girls ways to send secret messages over a long distance. Since their first meeting, they had since exchanged letters and even visit each other from time to time. It was not until years past before they later met under extraordinary circumstances and eventually live together again.

* * *

_Umi.. ? Umi-chan?_

A voice calling her stirs Umi from her memories.

When Umi opened her eyes, she found that she was resting on the grass underneath a big tree with yellow-purpish leaves, looking up at the owner of the voice.

_Kotori?_  Umi said in a mumbled tone.

_The others went back to headquarters, so it's just the three of us, but there's no rush to return,_  Kotori said.

Umi then remembered that they were meeting at the secret spot and she must have fallen asleep as they went on break.

_It's fine. Wait, Three?_  Umi said questioningly.

When she looks behind the Tori, Umi sees the Kuma laying on her back, sleeping inches from her.

_We saw you laying on the ground, but Honoka-chan and I thought we should let you rest,_  Kotori said.

_I see,_  Umi said.

_So much bread….._  Honoka muttered, smacking her lips as she dreams.

_Oh, Honoka-chan,_  Kotori said.

_Hey, Kotori,_  Umi said, sitting up from her position.

_What is it, Umi-chan?_  Kotori said.

_I just remembered. The flowers from the Sakura trees should be blooming at this time,_  Umi said.

_Ahhhh. That's right. It's been awhile since I lasted went there,_  Kotori said with a happy smile.

_Why don't we go to the Southern Kingdom and watch the blossoms with everyone?_  Umi said.

_That sounds like fun,_  Kotori said.  _Maybe we can prepare some food._

_Did someone say food?!_  Honoka said, who became wide awake, lifting herself up abruptly.

The two could only laugh as their friend looks at them with a 'what?' expression.

Even though they have grown up, they haven't change since they were kids. Well, maybe some things have but the Inu welcome change. From the bottom of her heart, Umi wanted for this to with the people that she loved.

Those thoughts flood her mind as a gentle wind passes them.

* * *

**For my next chapter….. I will only say this. This will definitely be a first since I started writing fanfiction.**

**You will have to wait to see what I have stored for everyone.**

**Until then, please review, comment and provide for the story.**

**Stay tuned for the next update.**


	4. Maki's First Spring

**It is already after April and everything is starting to wind down. Unfortunately, I cannot relax yet because there are still some loose ends to deal with. I had intended to release this chapter in April, but several things popped up (on top of a writing slump I was experiencing). It certainly didn't help that this was my first time introducing NFSW content in a chapter.**

**As a result, my goal is to complete two chapters in May.**

**On a lighter note, I want to wish a very belated Happy Birthday to Nishikino Maki and Watanabe You.**

**With that said, here is the next chapter.**

**I do not own Love Live**

**Warning: Chapter may contain scenes or depictions that may not be appropriate for children. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Note: Despite the fact that I am familiar with human anatomy and have read several mature works since my discovery of fanfiction, I am still naive to actually writing NFSW content, so take what I have done here with a grain of salt.**

* * *

**Day 1**

It was a normal, slow afternoon at µ's headquarters. It was sunny, but not too hot outside.

With how calm things were, the girls did not expected surprise visitors to come today, nor the news they brought.

_Mr. and Miss Nishikino. What brings you here all of a sudden?_  Umi said.

The couple were sitting on a couch in the living room, all the girls present except for Maki, who was working at the hospital, was on the opposite side to them. It seems that the couple hitched a ride on Taishu, who was the size of a full-grown tree outside, to come to the headquarters. Their faces showed solemn expressions, especially the father, which made the atmosphere rather heavy for the girls.

_We came here because it concerns our daughter,_  Maki's dad said in a serious tone.

_Maki-chan? Did something happen?!_  Nico said.

_She collapsed while on her rounds,_  Maki's mom said.

_What?! Is she ok, nya?_  Rin said as the girls look worried.

_She is fine and resting at home. However, there is something that we need to discuss to you all about her condition,_  Maki's dad said.

_It seems that our daughter is going into heat for the first time,_  Maki's mom said.

Everyone except Nico, Eli, and Nozomi looked confused.

The parents began to explain.

As a Hyou reaches adulthood, they undergo a phase every year known as 'going into heat'. While in heat, their sex hormones become unbalanced, resulting in changes in behavior and an increase in sex drive. When a Hyou goes into heat, it can last up to seven days.

_S-Seven days?_  Nico said with a strained look. That definitely sucks.

_In light of this, Maki will not be able to work while in her condition,_  Maki's dad said while adjusting his glasses.

_However, Maki insisted of staying with you girls and won't take no for an answer,_  Maki's mom said with a bittersweet smile.  _So we wanted to ask if you could look after our daughter._

_We understand,_  Eli said.

_Some of us went through something similar, so we will do our best to support her,_  Nozomi said.

* * *

After their short talk, the Kizuna escort Maki's parents to their home. Hours later, Taishu came back carrying Maki.

_I'm sorry for making everyone worried,_  Maki said with an exhausted expression.

_Don't worry about it. The important thing is that all of us will help you through this,_  Eli said.

_….Thank you,_  Maki said shyly.

_Maki-chan, you look tired. Are you ok?_  Honoka said. While Maki was standing in front of them with the usual expression, the girls notice the Hyou seemed lethargic and sloughing slightly.

_I'm fine. Really,_  Maki said, but there was no strength in her voice.

_Actually, Honoka, there is a way to tell if she's in heat,_  Nico said, who approaches Maki until she was within a few inches between them.  _Ne, Maki-chan. is there anything you need right now?_

_I.. I.. I.. want to ***** and *** **** ** Nico-chan and have your babies,_  Maki said without hesitation, her eyes showing a storm of passion brewing inside her.

The Hyou's answer made all the girls nearly drop their jaws, especially Umi, whose face light up so fast from the neck up.

_Wow. She's got it really bad,_  Nozomi said, trying to keep herself from laughing while Eli shakes her head.

_Yep, Maki-chan is completely out of it,_  Nico said with a wry smile.  _I think we should let Maki-chan rest, for her sake and Nico's._

Everyone except for Nico (as a precaution) went to help Maki with her bath and dinner, eventually laying her to bed. For the most part, Maki became lax and compliant, the day was able to end without much problems.

* * *

**_What the hell is this?_ **

After finishing her beauty routine and combing her hair, Nico turned for the night.

Her drifting to slumber was interrupted when she heard her door opening and someone approach her bed.

Although her back was facing the door, when she felt her bed dipped slightly and smell a familiar scent, Nico immediately figure out who the night visitor was.

_Maki-chan?_  Nico said, who wanted to turn around, but before she could, two arms wrapped her waist from behind, a head resting on her back.

Her body tenses up when she felt kisses being applied to areas of her neck.

_Nico-chan… smells…. Delicious.._  Maki said in a soft voice.

From the (seductive) tone in her voice, Nico's heart was racing as anything can happen when Maki becomes this unpredictable. Assuming the worst (or best), Nico tries to mentally prepare for what may come.

After the kissing stops, Nico could feel the Hyou's muscles loosening and hear slow breathing, which tell her that Maki fell asleep.

**_This definitely feel like déjà vu._ **

When Nico tried to wiggle out of the hold, the Hyou tightens her grip on the petite girl's figure despite being asleep.

**_Can this get any worse?_**  Nico thought.

_Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Low humming vibrations erupt almost endlessly from the Hyou, loud and bold enough for Nico to feel through skin contact.

**_Seriously?!_ **

_Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

**_Seven days….. of this….Nico has her work cut out for her._ **

Knowing that she couldn't escape from the Hyou's embrace, Nico begrudgingly settles into bed amidst the white noise.

* * *

**Day 2**

_What's wrong, Nico-chan?_  Kotori asked with a worried look.

Morning came and everyone except for Maki was at the table for breakfast. Nico was propping her head with an irritated expression on her face.

_It's nothing. I couldn't get much sleep last night,_  Nico said.  _Maki-chan came into my room and kept me up all night._

Umi spitted out her drink and cough violently.

_Oh? Please tell us more, Nicochi,_  Nozomi said, her eyes riddled with curiosity.

_I hate to break it to you, but nothing happened between us,_  Nico said, lifting her head to look at the Tanuki.

_But, Nicochi. the best way to break the heat cycle is to satisfy the urge,_  Nozomi said.

_I take that you are talking from personal experience,_  Nico said sarcastically.

_Yan, everyone's different, but the result is the same,_  Nozomi said.  _Well, I do get a little help every now and then. Maybe I should…_

_No. Please stop. I don't need any nightmares right now,_  Nico said, trying to cover up her ears.

* * *

After breakfast, each of the girls went to their respective routines. Nozomi, Hanayo, and Kotori took Maki to Shadow's workshop to request medication that can help stem the heat cycle.

_Maki seems to be having a hard time with this_ , Umi said, who was cleaning her plate in the sink.

_Ma, first times are always the hardest, but you will get used to it. I actually feel bad when you have to go through the same thing,_  Nico said while patting the Inu's shoulder with her hand.

_I-I'm sorry. What did you just say?_  Umi said, her eyes widen suddenly as she turns off the water.

_From your reactions before, I can tell you have never been in heat, so I just wanted to give you a heads up for what's to come since we are distant cousins,_  Nico said with a teasing smile.

_What does us being cousins have to do with that?_  Umi said, raising an eyebrow.

_For the Ookami tribe, we go into heat once a month just like how we are during full moon, Nico said. What's worst, we go into heat at random times. There are actually Ookami that go into heat_ _ **during**_ _a full moon. You can imagine how bad that would get. My guess is if we are somehow related, then wouldn't it mean that you will also have the same… well you know,_  Nico said, trying to explain.

_Oh my.._  the Inu said as her face becomes pale.

_Oh, wait. You are a half-blood,_  Nico said.  _So maybe it will be different for you._

_H-Hold on,_  Umi said as she snaps out of her shock.  _If I remember correctly, we have been together ever since we first met._

_That's right,_  Nico said who looks confused.

_So why haven't I seen or heard you in heat before?_  Umi said.

_Ah, I guess that's understandable. Well, first of all, Nico would_ _ **never. ever.**_ _show something like that in front of her fans, let alone her friends,_  Nico said with a serious tone.  _Also, Nico has this to help._

The Ookami reaches into her pocket and pulls a clear tube with an opening on one end (think PED dispenser). Inside the tube were filled with small white-color spheres.

_What is that?_  Umi said as she bends down to get a closer look.

_This is medicine that Shadow made for Nico during that dreadful time. It keeps Nico from going sex-crazy or getting pregnant if Nico did get a *cough* one night stand,_  Nico said before putting the tube back into her.  _Hm? What's wrong?_

Suddenly, Umi gets grabs Nico's both shoulders with her hands.

_W-What's the matter with you_? Nico said as she stares at the intense glare from the Inu.

_Please… Nico… Give me some of your medicine_ , Umi said, her body starting to tremble while her wavering eyes were staring forcefully at the older girl.

_U-Umi. This medicine is meant for an Ookami, so I don't know what effects it will have on you. You would have to ask Shadow for help,_ Nico said, who try to calm the Inu.

_I see,_  Umi said in a low voice.

After that, Umi instantly release Nico from her grasp and left out of the living room without saying another word.

* * *

**Day 3**

_As I said again, it's all about image training._

While Eli, Umi, and Maki sent to Shadow's place to pick up her medication, the rest of them spend time talking about whatever came to mind. During their conversations, the  **[Henshin]**  technique that Nico mentioned before came up.  **[Henshin]**  was an intermediate skill that allows the user to change into a different form for a period of time. When the younger girls asked about how to perform  **[Henshin]** , being an 'expert' that she is, Nico was more than willingly to teach them more about the technique.

_First, you have to imagine the person or thing you want to be. The more details you can bring up in your mind, the better chance you will look the part. The second condition is to build up enough aura to perform_   **[Henshin]** , Nico said.

_It sounds kinda hard, nya,_  Rin said, looking lost.

_Ne, Nico-chan. why don't you show us? Honoka_  said.

_Maybe we can get a better idea if there was an example we could use as a reference,_  Kotori said.

_…Well, I guess it can't be helped. Just watch and learn,_  Nico said as she closes her eyes and her body calmly gathers aura at her core. The other girls watch silently with anticipation.

**_Hmmm what should I do?_**  Nico thought.  ** _I suppose I can show my older self, definitely taller and more elegant, although that may be hard to elevate further for the likes of Nico._**

Somehow, the image of her dad briefly crosses her mind, his physique still fresh in her memories.

_Too slow, Nicochi. Let me help you!_

Before Nico could retort, she felt someone's hand slap her back and somethng warm enter her body from behind.

As a result, a light engulfs Nico's body and blinds the others.

When the light fades, Nico reacted harshly at the culprit.

_What the hell, what was that for, Nozomi?!_  Nico said, who turned around to berate the Tanuki, only to be met by an unreadable expression.  _W-What?_

_Nico….chi?_  Nozomi said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

_What's with the face? You look embarrassed, which was something coming from you,_  Nico said.

_N-Nico.. chan? Is that really you?_  Honoka said.

_Of course, it's me. Why wouldn't I be?_  Nico said.

_But you look so different,_  Hanayo said.

_Hm?_  Nico said.

When she went to look at the mirror, her eyes widens out of shock.

Her appearance has changed subtly, but in a completely different way. She was much taller and had a mature appearance similar to her mother, but much to her horror, Nico looked like a young man with long black hair that runs down her shoulders.

_Ah! What is this?!_  Nico said, who turns to face the Tanuki.  _How the hell did this happen?_

_All I did was give you a booster,_  Nozomi said, whose regain her composure.  _It may have something to do with the image that you were thinking about, although I must say that you look rather dashing as a man._

_Nozomi-chan's right,_  Kotori said.  _Nico look so handsome and adult._

Nico was not sure whether to be happy or offended by the complement.

_Well, Nico-ni always look good in any shape and form,_  Nico said, puffing out her chest.

_I think it's more like Nicochi didn't have much to begin with,_  Nozomi said as her eyes went to Nico's chest area.

_.MI. So help me.._  Nico said in a rough, boyish voice.

As the petite girl was ready to tear the Tanuki a new one,

_We heard a commotion, Did something happened?_

A voice interrupts their conversation, making everyone look at the direction of its source. They saw the soldier game trio entering the living room, who returned from their errand.

_W-Who are you?_  Umi said, seeing the unfamiliar face.

_Umi-chan! You will never believe this, but it's Nico-chan,_  Honoka said, pointing at the Ookami, who was using a pink hair tie to bunch her hair into a low pony-tail.

Hearing the Kuma's answer, the others looked surprised by Nico's dramatic change.

_Nico, Is that really you?_  Eli said.  _Nozomi, What happened?_

_About that…_  Nozomi said before someone else interrupted.

_Nico-chan?_  Maki said, the Hyou behind the other two steps forwards, looking intently at Nico.

_Maki-chan?_  Nico said, sensing something off.

Looking at the petite girl with predatory matter, Maki slowly moves towards the Ookami, swaying her hips in a sexy motion.

Nico felt a chill in her spine as she had a bad premonition.

_Run! Nicoochi! Run!_  Nozomi said in a loud and playful voice.

_Yah!_  Nico let out a yelp before running to the nearest window, where she jumps out into the forest below.

_Get back here! Nico-chan!_  Maki as she sprints and follow Nico out of the window.

After the two left the headquarters, the rest of the girls stood there.

_Ano, what just happened?_  Kotori asked, looking confused along with the younger girls.

_Oh it's just courtship,_  Nozomi said with a wry smile while Eli facepalmed.

* * *

_Why is this happening to me?!_

Nico ran without any destination in mind, sprinting through the trees.

_Wait, Nico-chan!_

Normally, Nico would happily engage with Maki like always, but her body seem to react instinctly from Maki's abnormal behavior.

A loud snap alerts Nico, who she turn her head around.

The branch that Maki landed on broke to the weight, making the Hyou lose her balance and sent falling off the tree.

_Oh c-_

Making a 180 degree turn, Nico runs back to the Hyou who was falling down. Nico jumps and catches Maki midair.

While holding the Hyou's body with one arm, the Ookami uses her other hand to grab onto a nearby tree in order to reducing their falling speed. Luckily, they were able to stop falling and eventually land gently on the bottom floor of the forest.

_Haa. Haa That was crazy,_  Nico said as she panted.

_…I'm sorry,_  Maki said.

Nico was standing, trying to catch her breath while Maki was sitting on a large rock, her eyes focused on the ground.

_Well, you snapped out of it, so it's fine. More importantly, Are you ok?_  Nico said.

_T-That….Nico-chan, your hand_! Maki said.

Nico saw that Maki was looking at her afflicted hand, which was slight glazed, possibly caused by the friction from using her hand to stop their rapid descend to the ground.

Before Nico could say anything, Maki suddenly grabs her hand and started to lick the wound without warning.

_W-Wait. That's.._

The Ookami could felt the stinging sensation from the open wound as the Hyou's tongue, which had a sandpaper-like texture, lap across the wound.

Embarrassed by the gesture, Nico watched silent until Maki stopped and use a piece of cloth to wrap around the hand.

_There. That should keep from getting infected,_  Maki said.

_…You know that you could have just treated me when we got back, Nico_  said.

_….I'm just worried about you Nico-chan,_  Maki said, who looked up at the Ookami with moist eyes. Right now, Nico was the taller one.

_That is just your hormones on steroids,_  Nico said, who averts her eyes.

_That's because I do care about you,_  Maki said, who rest her head on Nico's chest, her hands touching the Ookami's abdomen.

Noticing the lack of energy from before, Nico let out a sigh.

_Maki-chan…. You took some medicine before coming back, didn't you?_  Nico said.

Maki silently nodded. Shadow said before that the medicine takes time for the effects to work. Also, one of its side effects was fatigue.

_Can you walk?_  Nico said, seeing the shakiness in the way the Hyou was standing.

Maki didn't respond back and only cuddle herself deeper into Nico.

_I guess it can't be helped,_  Nico said as she went and put her arms under the Hyou's body.

_Kya!_  Maki yelped as Nico lifted her off the ground.

_Jeez, Maki-chan. This isn't first time that Nico has carried a princess,_  Nico said.  _Now, be a good girl and don't throw a fit._

_Mou,_  Maki said while making a cute pout, but resting her head on her arms, resulting in Nico chuckling with a smug look.

As Nico makes her way to the direction of the headquarters, the passenger in her arms was silent, but she could feel the warmth and softness emitting from the younger girl, the Hyou's heart seemingly beats in sync with her own.

_..So when will you turn back to normal?_  Maki said.

_Don't know. This can last up to the end of the day,_  Nico said.

_Then, can we stay like this for just a little longer?_  Maki said, looking at the Ookami with needy eyes.

_Really, Maki-chan. What am I going to do with you?_  Nico said endearingly.

Nico took the time to walk leisurely through the woods before arriving back at headquarters, both of them tired for different reasons.

* * *

**Day 4**

Within the short period of time, the girls learned a lot about the Hyou's heat cycle.

Maki's aura seem to fluctuate spontaneously while in heat, making it hard to control her powers by myself.

Even more shocking, Maki's mood and personality seem to also change as well, which took all the girls by surprise.

Even today was no different, when Hanayo brought a visitor after returning from a chore.

_Ano, there's someone looking for Nico-chan_ , Hanayo said shyly.

Behind the Shika was an Ookami twice the height of Nico with white-silvery hair and green eyes. He was wearing a typical vest for a hunter.

Everyone except Maki, who was resting in her room, was curious about the newcomer. Well, almost everyone.

_W-What are you doing here?_  Nico said with a conflicted expression.

_Who is he, someone you know,_  Nico? Eli said.

_Yeah. I know him. His name is Subaru,_  Nico said.  _We used to play when we were kids and he had a crush for Nico._

Subaru, 20 years old. The fourth son of Shirou. Most of Subaru's work are outside the village, so the two don't see each other much.

_Did he come here to visit Nico?_  Umi said.

_I have come for Nico,_  Subaru said in a husky tone, directing his sights at the petite girl.

The girls were surprised by his declaration.

_Of course you are,_  Nico said while letting out a sigh.  _Seriously, of all the time to come here._

_Nicochi. Could be…._  Nozomi said after she understood Subaru's strange behavior.

_Yep,_   _He is usually quiet and sometimes out of it, but when he get like this, Nico cannot let her guard down for one second,_  Nico said as she puts herself between him and the others.  _Everyone get back. I will…._

_Hey!_

The two Ookami turn their heads to see an irritated Hyou enter the living room.

_What are you want with Nico-chan?_  Maki said as she walks towards Subaru.

_This just went bad to hell breaking loose,_  Nico said with a grimace.

_Nico is mine,_  Subaru said as looking down on the Hyou due to his height.

_Like hell you would,_  Maki said with bite in her voice.

The rest of the girls could feel energy building from the two as they are in the midst of confronting each other

Before anyone could stop them,

Nico came between the two sexually-charged individuals, who were within an arms' length of each other.

_You two…. Knock it off! !_

Nico yelled as she grabbed both of them on the back of their heads and with one forceful pull, slam both of their foreheads together.

_Ah!_

Subaru and Maki recoiled from the pain, which stops their stances for a moment.

_You guys. Get Maki-chan out of here! I will deal with him myself. And don't come out here until I say so,_  Nico said impatiently, gritting his teeth.

Following the Ookami's instructions, they grabbed Maki and carry her away from the living room.

As they enter Maki's room, they could hear sounds of battles echoing in the headquarters.

Eventually, the noises die down and they saw Nico enter the room, her clothes in disarray with a few scratches on her face.

_He's gone. That should take care of him for now,_  Nico said, dusting off her hands.

When they came back to the living room, the headquarter looked like it was hit by a hurricane (or when Honoka and Rin had a 'great idea').

According to the petite girl, she engage in a fist fight (with a few shots to his crotch) and shove a handful of the medicine she had into the Ookami's mouth. Minutes later, Subaru was able to calm down and his dog companions arrived to carry him back to the village.

Although curious of the relationship between Nico and Subaru, they focus on cleaning up the mess that the two made.

The next day, Subaru came back to the headquarters in a much calmer demeanor and holding a bouquet of flowers as an apology for his behavior.

Nico told the girls that this was their usual routine after his episode although it didn't seem to calm Maki, whose hairs were standing up and protective around Nico, especially when he told Nico, ' _I have not given up on you'_.

* * *

**Day 5**

_Haaaaaa_

_What's the matter, Nico-chan?_  Honoka said.

Honoka, Rin, and Nico were sitting on the same table. Honoka and Rin were eating their afternoon snack while Nico was resting her head on the table.

_This whole thing with Maki-chan has made Nico exhausted,_  Nico said.

Whenever Maki was not tired from either the medicine or the cycle, she was aggressively pursuing Nico with levels of affection that were beyond normal by Maki's standards. Nico loves the attention from the normally smart yet socially-awkward Hyou, but Nico has her limits and patience pushed to the brink.

_What we are seeing these last few days is just another side of Maki-chan,_  Honoka said.  _This may be my thoughts, but maybe the reason that Maki-chan is being over the top is because she doesn't know how to love someone._

_I admit that Maki-chan is not the most romantic nerd, but she has this kind of reserved and sincere love to her that Nico can't help but enjoy,_  Nico said. I mean,  _this is the same person that still believes in Santa._

It was during the wintertime that they found about the Hyou's secret. Nico wanted to break the news to her, but the rest of the girls rigorously stopped her to preserve her purity.

_Honoka-chan's right. I mean, Nico-chan has been with Maki-chan longer than any of us, nya,_  Rin said.  _So you should know more about her, nya._

_Oh._

The words of Honoka and Rin seem to hit a nerve on Nico.

It's had been months since they decided to start a relationship, but they have yet to take it any further than acts of touching, kissing, and skin contact. Even though they never told them directly, their friends had a feeling of their relationship, especially a certain Tanuki. Due to Maki and Nico's different work schedules, the two don't get as much chances to hang out. Even when they had time, there was a sense of reluctance from the Hyou. Moreover, it was the Ookami who usually commence the intimate acts. Out of consideration for the younger girl, Nico did her best to give her the space to cope with her feelings. Only now when Nico realized that Maki needs her now in her time of need. Nico could barely handle her own heat cycle and knew full well what can happen if not controlled properly. Maki had to deal with that for seven days in a row. This was not the time for Nico to hesitate, especially when girlfriend is in pain.

_I can't believe I had to figure something so obvious from you two,_  Nico said, who gets from her seat and starts to leave.

_What is that supposed to mean, nya?_  Rin said.

_Where are you going?_  Honoka said.

_Something that I should have done from the start,_  Nico said with a contented smile.

Nico left the room, leaving the two confused.

_So hot…_

Inside her room, Maki was tossing and turning on her bed.

Despite wearing light clothing and not covered by a blanket, there was a fluctuating heat emitting from her core.

The last few days have been hellish for her body and heart as she was constantly being bombarded by waves of heat and thoughts of lewdness for a certain Ookami. The medicine has since relieve the more severe symptoms, but it doesn't make it any easier the Hyou.

_Nico.. chan…._

From her door, The Hyou hears a knock and someone's voice. It was Nico.

_Maki-chan… Are you awake?_

_W-Wait….._

Not wanting for the Ookami to see her like this, she turns her back away from the door and pull a blanket over her.

_Ok. Come in._

The door squeak slightly, revealing the Ookami's head peeking out.

_Hey, princess. How are you feeling?_  Nico said in a gentle voice as she walks to the bed.

_What do you want, Nico-chan?_  Maki said with an unintentional sharpness as she turns over to face Nico.

_…I'm sorry, Maki-chan,_  Nico said, her ears slightly drooped.

_W-What's with you, Nico-chan,_  Maki said, taken back by her change in behavior.

_Nico thought Maki-chan could handle her cycle on her own, but Nico was in the wrong_ , Nico said, as her dejected expression suddenly change into a grin.  _Which is why Nico will make it up to Maki-chan._

_…E-Eh?_

While trying to figure things out, Maki saw the petite girl scouring around her room, looking for something.

_What are you doing?_  Maki said.

_Isn't that obvious_? Nico said as she took a few items. _I am getting ready for our trip._

_What do you mean? You're not making sense,_  Maki retorted.

_Oh. You'll find out soon. For now, You just rest and leave all of this to Nico. Just call for Nico if you need anything,_ Nico said, who kisses Maki on the forehead before leaving the room.

_Even if you tell me to….._

It was not long before she understands what.

* * *

**Day 6**

_It's been awhile since I came here,_  Maki said.

They arrived at Nico's residence in the Ookami village. When Nico said they were going to a special place, Maki was surprised that she was referring to Nico's home. Even more unexpected was that it was just the two of them staying there. Nico told the others she wanted them to spend time away from the headquarters. They agree and decide leave it to her to take care of the Hyou.

_Just thought that you needed a change in scenery,_  Nico said with a sincere smile.

_You even brought my piano here?_  Maki said with gentle eyes. In the living room was a familiar onyx-colored grand piano.

_I may have 'borrow' some things from your house that would make this place feel more comfortable,_  Nico said.

_Why are you are doing all this, Nico-chan?_  Maki asked. After Nico, putting their luggage down on the floor, Nico looks at the Hyou with a serious expression.

_As someone who has been through the same thing, I know how awful it can get, but at least I didn't had to deal with it seven days in a row. Also, I forgot that Maki-chan is always too stubborn to ask for help. So until your cycle ends, Nico-ni is here to spoiled you,_  Nico said confidently.

_Y-You don't have to go that far,_  Maki said as she uses her finger to play with a strain of red hair.

_Now, Maki-chan. there's no need to be shy. Just be honest about what are you want_ , Nico said.

_…..I see. Maki said. Well. In that case….._

A few minutes later…..

_A little more to the right… Hm! Yes. that's the spot._

Maki was lying her head on Nico's lap while the Ookami was patting her head and scratching the back of the Hyou's ears.

Oh, Maki-chan. You can be so cute when you try, Nico said with a smile, seeing the younger girl's reaction.

Her tail twitching with each stroke and purring happily.

_Oh. I almost forgot. I was thinking of making a few tomato dishes for dinner. Some caprese, a bit of cacciatore, Maybe even a Neapolitan ragu. So what do you want to eat, Maki-chan?_  Nico asked.

_I want Nico-chan,_  Maki said, who shifted her head and gave a quick peck to the Ookami's lips.

_Calm down, casanova,_  Nico said, who playfully ruffles up Maki's hair.  _There will be plenty of fun later. We have all the time in the world._

_So did you lie when you said you were going to spoil me?_  Maki said with annoyed look while fixing her hair.

_Oh. Nico has no problem with that request, but there is a time and place for everything,_  Nico said, waving her partner off. In fact, Nico chose this place since there would be some privacy for the two of us in the event that something happens.  _Besides, I like to save the best things for last._

_Grrrrrrr_

A grumbling sound came from the Hyou, making her blush slightly.

_And right now, I think princess needs her meal,_  Nico said with a teasing smile.

* * *

After eating dinner and taking a bath together, the two settled into a single futon. It's been awhile since they have slept in the same bed.

_How do you do it?_  Maki said.

_Uh? Do what?_  Nico said as she was combing her silk-like hair.

_How do you keep yourself sane when… this happens,_  Maki said, who sits up from the futon, facing the Ookami.

_Let's see. I usually take the medicine as soon as time comes, but I have done different things. Cold showers, mediations, anything to burn off that pent-up energy. When it gets really bad, I usually tend to myself until I was satisfied and sometimes I have to go several times. I mean, sure having a partner helps, but Nico has pretty high standards, so it's mostly me going solo,_  Nico said.

_How do tend to yourself?_  Maki said, tilting her head slightly.

At Nico thought Maki was joking, but seeing the serious look from other younger girl, there was no hint of joking.

_Could it be…., You don't know how to masturbate?_  Nico said with a dumbfounded look.

When Nico said the word, Maki's already flushed face became even redder.

_I-It's not like I don't know,_  Maki said who averts her eyes, her voice went an octave higher than usual. _I just never done it before._

Nico knew that the girl was pure, but this was definitely unexpected is on a new level.

_Maybe after this chaos, Nico could give you a special session where we can take our time,_  Nico said, who was trying to hold back the laughter.  _Anyway, we should get ready for the night._

As soon as Nico turns off the lights, Maki made a pre-emptive move as she locks her lips with the Ookami. Despite the apparent inexperience from the Hyou, Nico could feel her entire mouth being explored by Maki's dexterous tongue, soliciting a few moans from her. Nico tries to keep herself from losing her mind as Maki release them from the kiss and starts licking and nipping at Nico's neck.

_M-Maki, wait,_  Nico said, her hands on both Maki's shoulders.

_No, I am done with waiting,_  Maki said with a brazen growl.  _I want everything of Nico-chan._

_But Nico also wants to Maki-chan to feel good as well_ , Nico said with a firm tone.

Using the moment of the Maki's hesitation from her declaration, Nico took the chance to push Maki onto the bed using her weight.

_Maki-chan, do you trust me?_  Nico said with a serious expression.

_…. I do,_  Maki said as she turns her head to the right to avoid the Ookami's eyes as she lay on the bed.

After getting the ok from the Hyou, Nico started unbuttoning and removing Maki's nightwear, revealing black laced bra and underwear.

_Wa, Maki-chan. It's seem you were prepared. When did you even buy this?_  Nico said as she got a good look.

_S-Shut up,_  Maki said, her dominant nature diminished.

_Well, it's not it's going matter now,_  Nico said as she skillfully strips the bra off and threw it to the side. After a brief marvel at the ample and firm breasts, Nico dives in, latching her mouth to one of the breasts while cupping the other with her hand.

_Ah!_

Maki felt tinging sensations while being suckled and held at the same time.

After about a minute, Nico releases her grasp, allowing Maki to retort.

_I-It's not fair that I am the only one who is naked,_  Maki said with an irritated expression.

_Hmmm, good point,_  Nico said moves back slight and starts to takes off her pajamas, revealing her matching pink frilly underwear. While apparently childish due her figure and underwear, Nico's body seems to emit a sexy aura to here.

While Maki eyed her partner's features, Nico uses her hands to take off the Hyou's underwear, which was soaked in juices coming from her womanhood.

_I can't believe you're already this wet, and we haven't even started,_  Nico said as she tosses the underwear aside and places her hands on the Hyou's thighs, slowly spreading out the legs.

_Please.. be gentle,_  Maki whimpered, bringing her hands to cover her face.

_Don't worry,_  Nico said before she begins to lick Maki's folds in a consistent motion.

Feeling overwhelming sensations coming from her core, Maki could only keep her moans from escaping while using her hands to push Nico's head further inward, where sucking and squishing sounds are coming from.

The moment Nico's tongue graze across a certain spot…

_Ni. Ni NICO-CHANNNNN!_

As if a warning was set off, juices pours out from Maki like a water from a dam, getting into Nico's mouth and nearly hitting her face.

After the overflow stops, Nico took the time to lick her lips and lap up the excess juices.

_Nico-chan, W-Why…._  Maki said, who was breath roughly.

_I always wondered what Maki-chan tasted like. Now…. Get on all fours,_  Nico said in calm, but assertive voice. Although hesitant, Maki comply as she flips to her stomach and tries to push herself from the futon, her butt and tail in the air.

Before getting the chance to ask, Maki felt a slender, but familiar finger being pushed into her.

_Kya!_  Maki let a yelp, her hands gripped the futon.

_Maki-chan. You're so tight,_  Nico said as the insides of the Hyou clamps down on Nico's finger.  _Just relax and breath._

After feeling the Hyou relaxing her walls, Nico gradually increases the pumping motion while gradually introducing more fingers.

As the movement of Nico's fingers were predictable, Maki's breathing and movements was able to match in sync with the rhythm.

_N-Nico-chan.. something's coming,_  Maki said as she was reaching her breaking point, her body trembing.

I'm ready whenever you are, Nico said to reassure the Hyou.

After several, harder pumps from Nico…..

_AAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Nearly every muscle in her body tenses up from the orgasm. Nevertheless, Nico continue to move her fingers throughout the orgasm.

After the tension leaves her body, Maki went limp as she slides back onto the futon, panting heavily.

_You did good, Maki-chan,_  Nico said, peppering Maki's neck with kisses that lead up to the lips.

Exhausted from their workout, Nico drapes the blanket over the both of them as they drifted to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Day 7**

The next morning, the two spent time practicing the song that Maki made for Nico, with a few 'sessions' in between. To be precise, a total of three.

_Well, this was a very long week for both of us,_  Nico said with a grin. The two were both naked, sharing a blanket and futon.  _I'm just glad it ended without anyone getting hurt._

_Tell me about it,_ Maki said.  _I'm alright now, thanks to you._

Near the end of the day, Maki's heat cycle seem to have subsided and her symptoms gone, returning to her normal, cranky self. She should be able to return to work in a few days.

_What are you saying? It's Nico's job to take care of her girlfriend,_  Nico said with pride.  _Besides, it's not every day that Maki-chan shows her adorable and sexy self, so Nico is happy._

_I-It's not like I am not like that, it's just embarrassing,_  Maki said.  _But, really. I am grateful for your help. I promise that I will make more time for us to spend together._

_Oh? Where did that come from all of a sudden?_  Nico said.

_It's been so long since we were able to enjoy ourselves. With my work, it's easy for me to get preoccupied. But now, I know there is someone that needs my attention more than anyone else,_  Maki said.

_Well, it's about time,_  Nico said.  _That goes the same for me._

The two leaning into each as their lips connect, their union lasted for a minute.

They eventually returned back to the headquarters the next day.

* * *

**Omake (?)**

**[Three weeks later]**

_Ha. Ha. crap. Why is this happening now?_

Nico was lying on her side on her bed, breathing heavily. Her hands were shoved into her yellow pajamas, wet sounds coming from there.

It was on this night that she went into a heat cycle that was more intense than the previous episodes.

On top of that, she ran out of her medicine.

The fact that this was happening in µ's headquarter meant it was only a matter of time that someone notices her and she will never be able live it down, her reputation in ruins.

As she tries to figure what she should do while suffering from her infliction…

_Nico-chan…._

Bringing herself up abruptly, Nico saw Maki entering her room.

_Maki-chan?! W-What are you doing here?!_ Nico said to the next to last person who Nico wants to see her in such a state.

_I heard something strange coming from your room…._

Before she knew it, Maki saw the situation unfolding through the light from the window.

_Nico-chan! What happened? Are you ok?_  Maki said with a worried look.

_Maki-chan, Stop! Don't come any closer,_  Nico said, who held her hand to stop Maki, which was coated with a clear fluid.

Seeing the heavy breathing and Nico's face red and in disarray, Maki recognize the familiar symptoms.

_Don't tell me…. you're in heat?!_  Maki said.

_Be quiet. Do you want the whole place to know?_  Nico said.

_Quiet my ass. Look at yourself. You're obviously in pain,_  Maki said angrily as she walk towards the bed.

_Don't… Maki-chan. I won't be able to hold myself back tonight and I might hurt you,_  Nico said, her eyes watering and voice faltering.

_It's ok, Nico-chan._  Maki said calmly while climb onto the bed and move towards the Ookami.  _I will take everything that you give me, so please let me help you._

_….If you really want to help…._

Although she couldn't hear Nico's response, Maki's body froze when Nico suddenly came up to her, close enough that their noses were touching.

**_When did she…_**  Maki thought as the Ookami's crimson eyes glow dangerously with an ominous aura.

_Prepare yourself. You are not sleeping tonight,_  Nico said, her voice drop almost two octaves lower from her usually childish voice.

**_Oh crap,_**  Maki thought before her mouth was sealed with another pair of lips as her body was slowly push down on the bed. The night eventually become a blur for the Hyou, the only thing unchanging was the light from the yellow full moon shining from outside.

* * *

**The next morning**

_I can't believe I just did that,_  Nico said as she covered her face with both hands.  _I'm so sorry, Maki-chan._

Nico was lying on her side on top of her bed, naked and covered in a blanket.

_I-It's ok. I was the one who said I wanted to help,_ Maki said, her face was buried in the Ookami's back. Even though the Hyou was resting behind her, Nico could feel the warmth from Maki's naked body and slow, but hot breathes on her skin, which further complicates her feelings about what happened last night.  _Um, Nico-chan. This may be strange to ask, but when we.. well for some reason, I couldn't…_

_Ah. That's called 'knotting'. It's an Ookami thing and completely normal in that situation,_  Nico said, who was trying to compose herself as she gets out of bed.

_Oh… I see,_ Maki said. There were sensations of pain and pleasure surging throughout her body that still lingered from her night experience, rendering her out of commission for what she believes will be hours.

_Why don't you stay in bed?_  Nico said as she picks up the clothes that were on the floor and went to give her girlfriend a small kiss to her head.  _I'll go get you some breakfast._

_Ngh,_  Maki responded with a short grunt as she returns a kiss to Nico's lips before curling into the blanket.

It would take a few days before the level of awkwardness between the two goes away, but not before getting the interest (and mortification) from the other girls since their actions was heard throughout the headquarters (the walls were surprising thin despite the thick wood).

* * *

**I find it amusing that Maki has such a fascination to everything that is red (tomatoes, Santa, Nico's eyes (?))**

**Anyway, Please support by leaving reviews, comments, and suggestions for chapters.**

**Thank you.**


	5. The Garou Exam: The Preliminaries

**Here is this month's chapter.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

_Wahhhhhhh_

Even though spring has started to subside to make way for summer, the morning is still chilly, especially during the sunrise. In this morning, a woman was sitting in front of a wooden table, opening her mouth to let out a yawn. Her name was Setsuna, a receptionist who works at the Moonlight Inn outside the Ookami village. Behind her was a three-storied brown and orange building that was located far east of the village.

Today, she was given the task to check in people at the starting point for the preliminaries of the Ookami Exams.

Just as she was thinking whether to get breakfast, Setsuna sees a group of people coming in her direction.

From her view, they were consisted of members from different tribes, including one that she recognizes.

_Good morning everyone,_  Setsuna said with a small smile as they approach the table.

_Good Morning_ , All the girls said responded in sync.

_Is this where we take the written exam?_  Eli said.

_That's correct. This is the building where the preliminaries will take place,_  Setsuna said, who straighten her back.  _Lady Kurogane gave us the heads up, so if you would please sign in here._

One by one, the girls sign in and each of them were given a yellow badge with a random number:

Honoka: 101

Kotori: 328

Umi: 98

Rin: 77

Hanayo: 430

Maki: 222

Nozomi: 69

Eli: 142

_Make sure you keep the badge on you and visible at all times while you are taking the Ookami Exams_ , Setsuna said.

_Hai,_  everyone responded at the same time.

_Still, there doesn't seem to be many people here,_  Umi said, noticing the remote area.

_The written exam will start at 8, so everyone will gather inside here when the time comes,_ Setsuna said as she points to the building behind her.  _Most likely, they are already inside, doing some last-minute work, or getting breakfast._

_In that case, I should eat a little something before the test starts,_  Honoka said.

_You ate four servings of bread for breakfast, Honoka-chan,_  Kotori said.

_I am going need all the help I can get,_  Honoka said, who started running to find the nearest open food joint.

_Wait, Honoka!_  Umi said, chasing after the Kuma.

_Then, I will also get some rice,_  Hanayo said in an excited tone.

_Rin will go too, nya,_  Rin said.

While half of them went to get food, the rest waited outside the building with an amused Setsuna.

* * *

Within half an hour of their arrival to the testing center, all of them entered into an enormous hall where a large amount of people were gathered.

_So many people, nya,_  Rin said as they make their way to the center of the crowd.

As they look around, the girls saw Ookami of various age groups and appearances.

_From what I've heard, there are 600 people taking the exam this year,_  an unfamiliar voice said.  _It's understandable since this exam is given once only a year. On top of that, this may the following attempt for some of them._

The girls jump as they saw a person whose half of its body and head was seemingly wrapped around by a huge snake. The snake had a long head with slated eyes and bright yellow skin with orange stripes.

_W-Who are you?_  Maki said.

_My name is Miya. it's nice to meet you,_  the person said as the snake slit lower to where the person's head could be seen.  _I was not expecting other tribes to take part of the Ookami Exam._

It was a young Ookami, a woman with purple eyes and dark hair.

_Ma, there were some circumstances,_  Nozomi said.

The girls introduced themselves to the Ookami.

_I'm sorry if I scare you,_  Miya said.

_It's alright,_  Honoka said sheepishly.  _It's just that seeing such a huge snake kinda reminds me of Shadow-san._

_Oh? So you know my father,_  Miya said in a nonchalant tone.

_EEEHHHHH?!_

The girls were surprised by the admission.

_You're…_

_Shadow's daughter?_

Hanayo and Rin asked respectively.

_I am, although I don't see him as much since he lives outside of the village,_  Miya said.  _From what mother told me, they had an agreement where they are live separate even though they are married._

Seeing Miya talking about information about her personal life as if it was no big deal, the girls can see the resemblance with the certain Ookami.

_This is Ki, a banana boa and also my close companion,_  Miya said, one of her hands touching the snake.  _Do you want to touch her?_

_T-That's fine,_  Maki said shyly as the snake stares at them and flicker its tongue. On the other hand…..

_Wow. She's so smooth,_  Kotori said as she runs both hands on the smooth scales of the snake.

_And the skin is cool to the touch,_  Honoka said as she grab a handful of snake and gave it a good squeeze, which didn't seem to bother the snake.

_So I guess you are taking the Ookami exam as well,_  Hanayo said.

_That's correct. This will be my first time taking it,_  Miya said.  _Hopefully, we can work together and not against each other._

Before the girls could understand what Miya meant….

_Listen up, you rookies!_

A loud voice catches the attention of everyone. They saw a figure standing on top of the stage at the end of the room. The figure's appearance was a woman with black hair and brown eyes wearing an olive-colored vest with black pants.

_My name is Roxi, a hunter and this year's moderator for the written exam. I am here to go over the rules and I will only say this once, so pay attention,_ the Ookami said in a rough tone.

The room went silent before the moderator continued.

_To start with, the badge that you are holding is proof of your candidacy for the Ookami Exam. If for any reason you lose this badge, you will be automatically disqualified, so please take care not to lose it. Also, if a person attempts to take someone else's badge during the exams, that culprit will be disqualified as well. Today you will be…._

Roxi gave a breakdown for the written exam.

The candidates will be divided into groups that would go to a different room.

After everyone was seated in the room, a paper exam was placed face-down in front of them.

They were given 3 hours to complete the exam. There are no breaks.

If you are caught cheating three times. That is an automatic out.

Only those who passed the test will move on the next round.

_We will now start today's round, so line up and shut your traps!_  Roxi yelled.

After wishing each other luck, the girls went to their respective rooms, where their first trial will commence.

* * *

_It's finally over!_  Honoka said, who jump onto a couch face first.

The girls returned back to their headquarters after completing the written exam. Interestingly enough, Miya decided to accompany with them.

_You do know that this was only the first part. And it's going to get harder as we go through the exam,_  Umi said.

_I know. I know. But at least we don't have to go that again,_  Honoka said.

What's not to say that we won't have to? Nozomi said.

_Man. That test was sooooo long, nya,_  Rin said.  _That's the longest that Rin has ever taken a test._

_Personally, I don't think it was that hard_ , Maki said, her arms crossed.  _Although.. what's with that question?_

_Question?_  Kotori said.

The question that Maki was referring to appear near the end of the paper test:

**[You and your partner are pursuing an enemy, who escapes into a cave. As the cave starts to collapse.**

**Your partner is trapped under rubble and unable to move, telling you to go after the enemy and left them behind.**

**If you go after the enemy, you will catch the enemy, but your friend will die, either from their wounds or from the collapse of the cave.**

**If you save your friend, the friend will survive, but the enemy escapes. Make your decision and explain the reason behind the decision]**

_That was a rather specific scenario,_  Eli said.

_I think the point of the question was to make you think about your actions. During requests, you may have make some tough decisions that have deep consequences,_  Miya explained.

_So what was your answer?_  Umi said.

_For me, I would use Ki here to track down while I retrieve my partner. After making sure that my partner's wounds are not life-threatening, I would go after the enemy using my link with my companion,_  Miya answered.

_AH_

The girls let out a short yell after they realized Miya's answer.

_The question asked for your choice. It didn't say to choose between the options mentioned,_  Miya said, who shook her head.  _That question didn't have a right answer._

_Well, that's a relief,_  Honoka said who relaxes into the couch.  _Honoka didn't really like the choices, so she just put down what she thought was best for her._

_I'm glad that I wasn't the only one,_  Nozomi said.

From the satisfied smiles from µ's, they must have wrote similar answers.

* * *

The day after the written exam, the girls gather again at the test building along with the rest of the candidates.

At front of the center of the was a wooden blackboard that showed the names of all those who passed written

Much to their joy, all the girls' names were on the board, which means they passed the written exam.

_Yadaaaa!_  Honoka screamed who pulls Kotori and Umi into a tight hug.

_Isn't that great, Honoka-chan? Now we'll be able to stay together for the exams,_  Kotori said with a smile.

_Honoka can be very hardworking when she puts her mind to it,_  Umi said.  _Now if only she could take her work more seriously._

As they cheered, their celebration was cut short when a voice coming from the speaker cuts through the air.

_Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahem.. Congratulations to those who pass the preliminaries. The next phase of the exams will start right now, so the remaining candidates, please stand by for further directions._

It took everyone a second before they realize the meaning of the announcement and react accordingly.

_EEEHHHHHH?!_

Starting number of Candidates: 600

Candidates remaining: 400 (including µ's)

* * *

**I know this is a rather short and anti-climactic segment of the series, but I will expand a little more on the next part.**

**For the month of June, the next chapter will focus on Nozomi, so stay tuned for the next update.**

**Again, leave any reviews, comments, and suggestions for chapters.**

**Thank you.**


	6. Nozomi meets Eli

**Hello again readers.**

**It has been six months since I started this series and I can say that it is becoming more difficult to update two separate stories on the same month (although I seem to try anyway). It is especially true as the next few months will be crucial with exams and work. For next year, I will update as needed rather than every month (with the occasional character-themed chapter when I can). As mentioned before, I want to wish a Wonderful Happy Birthday to Tojo Nozomi and this chapter is dedicated to the goddess.**

**Now, on with that show.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

_A trip?_

When Nozomi heard her father talking in front of her and her mother at dinnertime, she became curious and ask him what happened.

Through a series of coincidences, her father, Koushirou (Kou for short), was able to rekindle a friendship with an associate from his childhood, whom he trained alongside with under a mentor. That associate invited Kou and family to visit him at his current home.

_If neither of you wants to come, I will understand and go by myself. Actually, where I am going, it may be a bit more challenging,_  Kou said with a sad smile.

_I don't see any problem, but what about you, Non-tan?_  the mother said, whose name is Mikoto. She had purple hair and green eyes similar to Nozomi.  _We won't force you if you choose not to go. I will stay here while Dear goes there solo._

Nozomi took a moment to mull over the idea as her parents wait for her answer. Currently, Nozomi was a middle school student, living with her parents in a place called RocketTown. While she prefers not to do too much during the start of summer, the idea of going to an unfamiliar place seems somewhat appealing. After a few seconds of deliberation…

_Dad, I want to go. It's fine since the school year just ended and I don't really have much to do in the summer other than homework,_ Nozomi said with a considerate smile as she was thinking about her past.  _Actually, I don't remember the last time we went somewhere out of town as a family and it's not like we're moving from place to place like before._

* * *

After taking a few days to pack their belongings, the family head towards the train station.

To get to the associate's location, they had to go through a few transfers.

_So this place is north?_  Nozomi asked. The three were relaxing in a small passenger room.

_Yep. We are talking way North. It's in a town called Russia,_  Kou said, showing the location on the map.

_Now I know you are already used to staying in different places, but you have to be wary about your surroundings, especially with you know what with you,_  Mikoto said in a cryptic tone.

_You don't worry. Even I wouldn't do anything that reckless,_  Nozomi said, her eyes showing an unusual gleam.  ** _I wonder if we'll find something interesting over there._**

* * *

_So collldddddd._

When her dad told her to dress warmly, Nozomi did not expected to dress up in a thick brown coat. Yet here she was, standing in the summertime, bundled up in three layers of clothing. The moment she steps out of the train, the cold wind violently strikes her body. Her body shivers instinctively despite how much she was wearing. As they walk out of the station, Nozomi could see that the ground was partially covered in snow and sky was blanketed with white cloud.

_Koushirou. It's been so long._

A man with silvery-white hair and green eyes as well as fox-like tail and ears approaches the family.

_Taichi,_  Kou said as he went over to give the visitor a handshake and hug.

_I can't believe you actually came,_  Taichi said as they separated from the hug.  _It must have been a long ride to get here._

_Compared to what we did before, it was a cake walk,_  Kou said as the woman beside him steps forward.  _Let me introduce my family. This is my wife, Mikoto._

_It's nice to meet you,_  Mikoto said with a smile as she made a small bow.

_I am Ayase Taichi, Tai for short_ , a friend of your husband, the man said as he also made a bow.

When Taichi leans in close to get a look, he retracts with a surprised expression.

_Holy smokes, Kou. You were able to find such a fine woman,_  Taichi said.  _I guess even idiots can get lucky._

_What is that supposed to mean? If I recall, you are married as well and that was the bigger surprise,_  Kou said with a smirk.

_Yep, happily married with two children,_  Taichi said with prideful smile.

_Speaking of kids, this is Nozomi, my daughter,_  Kou said.  _She just started middle school this year._

_H-Hello,_  Nozomi said shyly and made a similar bow.

_You don't say. My oldest daughter is also in middle school. Maybe our kids can get along,_  Taichi said.

_Now that I think about it, you took your wife's family name,_  Kou said.  _I definitely recall you cherishing your family name during our time together. I am kinda curious why you gave it up._

_Ma…. There were circumstances,_  Taichi said shyly, scratching the back of his head.  _Anyway, we should get going. I'm sure you must be cold from standing here. This way._

With a smile, the Kitsune leads the family to a horse-drawn wooden carriage. Once everyone and their belongings were loaded, the vehicle set off from the station.

* * *

When the carriage finally stopped, Taichi and the Tojo family arrived at the Ayase residence.

_So big,_  Nozomi said as she looks upward at a two-storied dark blue and white building.

As they enter the house…

_Reina! Our guests are here,_  Taichi in a loud voice.

_Coming,_  a small voice came from the hallway. Seconds later, a woman with golden-yellow hair and blue eyes. She had similar fox-like features like Taichi.

_This is your wife? How did you score such a glorious lass like this?_  Kou said playfully, which prompted a jab in the rib by Mikoto.

_Welcome to our home. My name is Ayase Reina,_  the Kitsune said with a friendly smile.

As the Tojo family introduce themselves, Nozomi notices a small child clinging to the woman, peeking from the side.

When their eyes met, the child instantly hide behind Reina.

_This is Alisa, my youngest daughter. You have to forgive her. She is not used to newcomers,_  Reina said.

_It's ok, we are the ones who came here all of a sudden after all,_  Mikoto said with an endearing smile.

_Mother, who is it?_

A voice called out as another person came to the entryway. She was a young girl, around the same age as Nozomi, with similar features of the older woman, her golden tied in a high ponytail.

_Ah, Eli. This is my friend and his family. They will be staying with us for the time being,_  Taichi said.

_…..Please make yourselves at home,_  Eli said in a formal tone, made a short bow before staring at them with her light blue eyes.

Whether from her icy stares, the cold tone in her voice, or the rigid atmosphere around her, Nozomi just stayed silent, held her breath, and stared back. Was she scared of her or was it something else?

_If you will excuse me,_  Eli said as she turns around.

When she returns into the house, Nozomi relaxes her body.

_I'm sorry about that,_  Taichi said who let out a sigh.  _She's also not very social with strangers._

_Don't worry,_  Kou said.  _It was the same for our Non-tan. I'm sure she will open up as well._

* * *

After putting down her luggage in a guest room, there was some free time before dinner, so Nozomi went to explore the house. The interior of the house was as elaborative as the outside, there was a few portraits and paintings hanging on the walls. This place was much more luxurious than her own home, so she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

_This place is sure fancy,_  Nozomi said before noticing a room with the door open.  _Hm?_

She could hear subtle, but apparent sounds from the room. Curious, she carefully walks up to the entrance and takes a peek inside.

Nozomi saw someone lying on the bed at the corner. It was a much older woman with short, dull, but golden hair.

She was reading a book when she notices Nozomi at the entrance.

_Ala, a guest,_  a gentle voice called out.  _I have not seen you here before._

Caught in the act, Nozomi timidly enter into the room and approach the bed.

_Hello. I am visiting with my dad who is friends with Mr. Ayase. My name is Tojo Nozomi,_  Nozomi said, who made a short bow.

_It's nice to meet you, Nozomi. My name is Sophia, Reina's mother. And I take that you met my granddaughters,_   _Eli and Alisa?_  Sophia said with a smile.

_Yes. I have. I'm sorry if I interrupt you from your reading,_  Nozomi said.

_Perish the thought,_  Sophia said, shaking her head.  _I am just recovering from a sudden fever even though the cold weather doesn't really bother me. I am feeling much better now._

_I see,_  Nozomi said before remembering something. She takes off the backpack and unzips the top.

_What's the matter?_  Sophia asked, curious about what she was doing.

After finding what she was looking for…

_Here,_  Nozomi said as she retrieved what looked like a metal cylinder can with a picture of a peach on it and presented it to the older person.  _My mom said that when you are visiting someone who isn't feeling well, you give them peaches to help them get well._

_Ma. That is very sweet of you. Thank you,_  Sophia said with a gentle smile as she reaches for the can.  _So how long will you stay with us?_

_My dad said six weeks although I hope that we can get along,_  Nozomi said.

_You don't have to worry,_  Sophia said.  _I will do my best to not bore you with my stories._

_Actually, I would like to hear about them,_  Nozomi said with a smile.

_Are you ok? Бабушка (g_ randma), a young voice said.

Nozomi turns around and was surprised to see Eli, the girl from before, entered the room with a seemingly worried look.

_Don't worry. I'm doing just fine,_  Sophia said.

_I see,_  Eli said, her expression relaxed.

When Eli notices Nozomi, her eyes narrowed, making the Tanuki flinch.

_What are you doing here?_  The Kitsune said with a cold voice that seem to illustrate the chilling weather outside.

_Elichika. That is not the way we speak to guests. Nozomi and I were having a pleasant conversation,_  Sophia said sternly while showing the can in her hand.  _She even gave me a gift to help me feel better._

_Eli…chika?_  Nozomi said, blinking a few times as she looks at the two.

_It is a nickname I gave her when she was little,_  Sophia said.  _Now, what do you say, Elichika?_

_..Sorry,_  Eli said with remorse, her ears droop down.

_That's my little внучка (granddaughter),_  Sophia said as her hand gently stroke the younger girl's head. Although Nozomi couldn't see the expression on Eli's face clearly, Eli's tail twitched side to side from the touch.

_Since Nozomi is new to this town, maybe you can show her around the town?_  Sophia said.

_Yes,_ _Бабушка_ , Eli said before facing Nozomi again.  _We should let her rest._

Nozomi nodded and exit the room with Eli.

After closing the door….

_You will have to forgive me. It's been awhile since we had guests staying here,_  Eli said.

_It's fine. I can tell you were just worried about your grandma,_  Nozomi said.

_I do. Thank you for talking with_ _Бабушка_ _,_  Eli said with a smile that Nozomi sees for the first time.

* * *

_Yan. So delicious. That was the first time I tasted Russian food_ , Nozomi said, lightly pattering her full stomach.

At dinner, the Ayase family prepared a feast for their guests consisting of traditional foods of the town.

After eating, the two girls excuse themselves from the table, with Eli showing Nozomi around the house.

_Tell me. What was that beef dish we ate called?_  Nozomi said.

_It's called beef stroganoff,_  Eli said.  _I'm glad you like it._

_The food aside, this house seems older even though it looks classy,_  Nozomi said.

_This house has been here for decades, even before when my_ _Бабушка_ _was born,_  Eli said.

_Well, that would explain the earthy scent,_  Nozomi said.

As they approach the library…

Bzztt

The lights in the house suddenly went out, leaving the two girls in complete darkness.

**_A blackout?_**  Nozomi thought as she adjusted her eyes to see in the dark.

_KKKYYYYYYAAAAA!_

Her ears perk up as a loud scream came next to the Tanuki.

Without warning, she was suddenly tackled by someone and on the ground.

When she recovered from the impact, Nozomi could someone gripping her waist tightly while shaking tremblingly.

_Eli?_  Nozomi said.

_Please… Don't… Leave…._

Hearing the shaking voice from the Kitsune, Nozomi tries to calm herself, using her hand to rub the Eli's back in a circular motion.

_It's alright. It's alright,_  Nozomi said with a tone as gentle as she could. The Tanuki could hear Eli's breathing becoming steady and there was less shaking.

Minutes later, the lights came back on, blinding the two briefly before they adjusted to the light.

* * *

_So soft…_

While there was plenty of rooms in the house, Eli invited Nozomi to stay in her room. Seeing no reason not to go, Nozomi accepted. Luckily, the bed was big enough to house both of them.

_Thanks for letting me stay in your room, but is it ok?_  Nozomi said as she was lying her stomach.

_It's the least I could do for showing that side of me,_  Eli said.  _Also, I can tell that you are not used to the cold. It does get rather cold at night and I heard sharing body heat is a good way of keeping warm._

_That is true. But seriously, how can you live in such a cold place like this?_  Nozomi said, brushing her thick tail with a comb.

_I have always live here, so my body is used to it,_  Eli said.

_In most places, it would be warm and even hot during the summer,_  Nozomi said.

_Around here, we can get at best a few sunny days, but it's cool most of the time. Also, the nights can become longer than the day,_  Eli said.

_By the way, is it normal for the lights to go out like that?_  Nozomi said.

_No, but the electricity does gets knocked out if there are strong winds or snow storms,_  Eli said.  _Even then, we have other sources of light._

_Hmmm. Even so, it must be hard on you, being afraid of the dark,_  Nozomi said.

_Actually, the skies are sometimes clear enough to see the stars, which makes the night less dark,_ Eli said as she looks up.

_Oh? Well, maybe we can go star-gazing sometime, Elichi,_  Nozomi said.

_Elichi?_  Eli said.

_It's my nickname for you,_  Nozomi said.  _Or do you prefer Elichika?_

_… Doesn't really matter to me,_  Eli said, although she made cute pout, making Nozomi laugh.

_You can call me Non-tan. That's what my mom and dad called me,_  Nozomi said.

The two girls made small talk until Reina dropped in and told them to go to sleep. With a small night light, they turn in for the night.

* * *

The next day, with Eli as a guide, the two of them went on a walking tour around town. The weather was slightly cloudy, but nevertheless ideal weather for sightseeing, so people were going on their daily activities. On the streets, Nozomi noticed the residents in Russia has a dialect in her tone, much like her dialect that she picked up when she traveled the country with her parents.

After few hours of walking, the two were sitting on a bench, taking a short break.

While there were many interesting places in town, something was bothering the Tanuki.

…. ….

Wherever they went, people in the street would look at them though Nozomi thought they were staring at her.

Their stares didn't have any malice, but it was enough to make the Tanuki more self-conscious.

When she ask Eli about it….

_We don't get many people visiting our town, so they are either curious or wary of outsiders, Eli_  said.

_I guess that makes sense,_  Nozomi said.

_I heard from mother that father was also an outsider who came from a different place,_  Eli said.  _It took some time, but the residents was able to warm up to him, so I want to show Nozomi that the people of Russia treat each other like family and can be warm and friendly._

_You don't say?_  Nozomi said as she wants to know more about Eli's family.

_Actually, I remember hearing that my бабушка fell in love with my grandfather, who was also an outsider. Unfortunately, he passed away before I was born, so I never met him before,_  Eli said with a sad expression.

_Even so, you are very lucky to have such a big family,_  Nozomi said with a gentle expression.  _I am an only child and I don't any other relatives, so it's just our little family of f- three._

Nozomi nearly blurted out something that she should not have, but the Kitsune seems more concerned about a different matter.

_That's all? I had no idea,_  Eli said.

_Elichi. Every family is different, so you shouldn't be surprised by the numbers. Also, you're not the only one with family drama,_  Nozomi said, who gets up from the bench.  _We can talk more later. You still need to show me the rest of the town._

Nearly forgetting today's goal, the two continue their self-tour. When they returned, it was already dinnertime.

* * *

For much of the stay, it was a laidback and enjoyable experience for Nozomi, which was fine with her.

Nozomi was also able to learn more about Eli as a person.

She was a skillful ballet dancer, keeping a tradition that started from her mother's side of the family.

Her favorite food was chocolate. Sophia told the Tanuki stories about Eli's craving causing her some trouble, much to the embarrassment of the Kitsune.

Not only Eli, but Alisa was able to warm up to Nozomi and her family.

Nozomi was surprised when she found out how the Ayase sisters were very social and playful once they overcome their wariness.

However, an incident occurred halfway of her stay that would change their lives in ways neither girls would expect.

The day began as the two girls set off to explore when…

bommmmmmmmm

The sound of glass breaking and shaking of the ground alerts them. The commotion was coming from the living room, prompting them to run to the source.

When they got there, the girls were shocked to see the door and surrounding walls completely destroyed. In the middle of the wreckage was a large-built man with white hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing light clothing despite the cold weather.

_I didn't think of seeing a Tora here of all places,_  Kou said with a serious tone, who was standing close to the girls.

_Tora?_  Nozomi said in a light voice. She was not scared, but rather in shock.

_They are a rare, but dangerous tribe that is scattered over the country,_  Mikoto said.  _Non-tan, please keep your distance._

_Tai, is he someone you know?_  Kou said as he turns to his friend.

_I'm sorry to say that is the case_ , Taichi said with a rare angry expression.

_This Tora holds a grudge against our family,_  Reina said.  _Not just us, he has been attacking our town for some time._

_Hou, so this fool actually think of crashing here?_  Kou said with smirk.  _Oi, Tai. Why don't we show him what we do with uninvited guests like old times?_

_Unfortunately, we won't have the time for that,_  Taichi said with an ominous tone.

Before long, a person steps forward and walks slowly to the Tora. It was Eli, sporting her icy glare with a more intense aura than when Nozomi first met her.

_Taichi, are you really going let your daughter fight that?_ Kou said, who felt this was bad on different levels.

_Of course I don't, but that is not my place to say,_  Taichi said with a conflicted expression.

_T-Tai-san, could it be?_  Mikoto said after realizing something.

_It seems you noticed,_  Sophia said.  _Elichika is a 'Natural' and a wielder of a power inherited by the Ayase women._

_Nanda? So we just need to pick up the pieces that your granddaughter makes out of that Tora,_  Kou said.

_No, it is after this that worries me,_  Sophia said.

As they were talking in the background….

_You dare come,_  Eli said in low, but heated voice.  _This time, I will end this._

_I like to see you try,_  the Tora said with a smirk.  _I am much stronger from before._

_That's my line,_  Eli said as her body starts to emitted blue aura.

The Kitsune then rushes at the Tora and pushes him out of the house, the others following after her.

_Sistra!_  Alisa said.

_Elichi!_  Nozomi said.

Between the high-impact fight and storm-like aura around Eli, their fight causes their surroundings to fragment, with several parts of them inadvertently hurled in the direction of the house.

_Watch out!_  Mikoto said as she clutch her hands together.

A green barrier in front of them. The debris and tempest hits it, but the barrier holds steadied.

_Harasho,_  Sophlia said.

_Your family is not the only one with skills,_  Kou said with a confident smile.

_We should try to keep the damage from spreading,_  Mikoto said, focused on maintaining the barricade.

Some time passed as Eli and the Tora exchange hits, her family and guests could only watch. While the Tora had bloody wounds all over his body, Eli didn't show a scratch and her aura has not diminished at the slightest. However….

_No. Not again… AHHHHH,_  Eli said as she yelled out.

As the Kitsune screams, the area starts to be covered in ice around her. Sensing something bad, the Tora quickly withdraws and towards the forest. Although their foe escaped, the others were more concerned of Eli.

_It's as we feared. She cannot control her powers,_  Reina said with a worried expression.

_Seriously?_  Kou said.

_Is there anything we can do?_  Mikoto said.

_Eli has become much stronger than the last time this happened, so it will hard to stop her once she's like this,_  Tai said.

_No way,_  Nozomi said as she tries to figure what to do.

**?: _What da?! Non-tan, I know this aura._**

**Nozomi: _What?_**

**?: _Non-tan. You need to get to her as soon as possible. I should be able to stop her from getting worse._**

**Nozomi: _…But…_**

**?: _Just trust me. Now, Hurry!_**

**Nozomi: _Alright then._**

Without anyone else hearing them, Nozomi walks towards Eli.

_Non-tan!_  Kou said.

_Dad, let me help Elichi!_  Nozomi said.  _I'm the only one who can._

_Dear, let's leave it to her,_  Mikoto said, her hand on her husband's shoulder.  _She's not alone._

_Damn it. Non-tan, ground yourselves and watch for falling debris!_  Kou said with bitterness.

_Got it! Elichi! Hold on! I'm coming for you,_  Nozomi yelled to the Kitsune.

_Stop! Don't come any closer,_  Eli said, the storm became stronger and begin to obscure Nozomi's vision.

As she blindly moves to the eye of the storm, Nozomi could feel layers of ice forming around her body.

**_I can feel your power, Elichi. It's so amazing. If it's like this, then I will also not hold back,_**  Nozomi thought despite the danger to her life.  _Elichi. If you think something like this will stop me, You are sorely mistaken._

The Tanuki clenches her fists and plant her feet on the ground to keep from being blown, her aura builds up in her core.

_Ton!_  Nozomi said in a crisp and loud tone as she perform an uppercut with her right arm, the force of her strike directs the airflow upwards, which scatters the ice that was clinging her body and clear the area around the Kitsune.

The action stunned Eli long enough that the storm, allowing Nozomi to make a fast sprint and embrace her friend in a hug.

**Nozomi: _Now!_**

The minute she made contact with Eli, the green aura flood around her, infusing with the blue winds. When the green aura completely cover the storm, it glows brighter.

With one forceful gale, the storm collapses and instantly disappears, leaving tiny ice shards falling to the ground.

There was a moment of silence, those who witness the act were too shocked to move.

_?_  Eli said softly, whose eyes were tearing up, the tear droplets turning into ice shards as they fall to the ground.

_It's alright now. I'm here,_  Nozomi said in a calm gentle voice.

_A..A..AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The Kitsune yelled out an anguish cry in the Tanuki's embrace.

The cry snaps their families out of the shock, allowing them move in.

* * *

**[Minutes later]**

_I'm so sorry,_  Nozomi, Eli said.

_It's not your fault,_  Nozomi said, trying to assure the Kitsune.  _It was that Tora's fault._

The two were moved to Eli's bedroom at the request of Nozomi as their families work to clean up the wreckage. Luckily, there were no serious injuries, only minor scratches on Nozomi.

_No. It's not just that. I trained for years to keep this from repeating again. In the end, nothing has changed from before,_  Eli said, who hung her head down.

_Can you….. tell me what happened before?_  Nozomi said, looking concern for her friend.

While hesitant, Eli told Nozomi about her past.

About 3 years ago, the Tora from today, who went by the name of  _Kohaku,_  came out of nowhere and started terrorizing the town, destroying private property, and assaulting the locals.

As a leading prominent leader of the community, the Ayase family let a group of volunteers to deal with him. Eli's dad, mom, grandma took on the Tora with some success.

In retaliation, the Tora attacked their home where Eli and Alisa were.

At the time, Eli was caught in the crossfire during the home invasion, which resulted in the awakening of Eli's inherited power.

Her overwhelming force was able to do major damage to the Tora, who retreated with his wounds. However, at some point, Eli lost control and went berserk. She not only attacked the Tora, but also her family members.

She was only able to stop due to her grandma's efforts, but not before seriously injuring Sophia as she calmed her granddaughter.

This left a literal scar on the grandma's shoulder and a mind scar on Eli despite being forgiven by her family.

After that incident, Eli vowed to train to keep herself from going out of control.

_It's the same,_  Nozomi said in a soft voice as she had something figured out.

_What is?_  Eli said.

_Although I don't know how it will go, but I think I can help you with your situation,_  Nozomi said.

_But, what can you do?_  Eli said with her skeptical expression.

_You just leave it to me,_  Nozomi said, using her fist to bump her stomach in confidence.

_… If you are so sure, then I don't mind,_  Eli said.  _I don't have anything to lose at this point. So is there anyone I should do?_

_To start with, we should sleep together as usual for tonight,_  Nozomi said.

Although not sure how it would make a difference, Eli nevertheless go along with Nozomi's idea.

That night, the two curled up to each other as they drifted it sleep.

* * *

**[Astral Realm]**

_Where is this place?_  Eli said she looks around the remote place. When she woke up, Eli saw that she was not in her room or even in her home.

_So it did work._

Hearing the voice next, she saw Nozomi standing on her feet.

_Nozomi, what is this place?_  Eli said as she gets up.

_Well, It's called the Astral Realm and….._

_Just when I thought I had gotten rid of you._

_AND YOU HAVE NOT CHANGED AT ALL!_

_Shut your damn mouth, you fatso._

_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FATSO?!_

Sounds of yelling interrupts the girls as they look at the direction of the voices. Eli was shocked at the scene.

There were two huge creatures glaring intensely and arguing with each other. One had the appearance of a gray Raccoon Dog while the other looked like a fox with dark orange fur and nine tails. On top of that, the fox's entire body was entrapped with silvery chains.

_W-Who are they?_  Eli said.

_The gray one is Shichi, a_ **[Kizuna]** _and my 'friend'_  Nozomi said sheepishly.  _And the one next to him….is most likely your_ **[Kizuna]** _and the one causing you to lose control?_

_W-What?_  Eli said, who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_I can't believe I have to see your ugly face again._

_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_

As the two  **[Kizuna]**  continues to shout over them, Nozomi decides that she had enough of this loudness.

_Hi, My name is Tojo Nozomi,_  Nozomi said as she approaches them with a respectful, but neutral tone.

_A human, ha? Sucks to be you for pairing with this trash here,_  Miyagi said.

_HA?_  The Raccoon Dog said as his annoyance builds up.

_It's kinda of hard to take you seriously for someone who can't even break out on his bonds,_ Nozomi said referring to the chains.

_Ohhhhhhhh,_  Shikoku said.

The Fox  **[Kizuna]**  scuffs at them, then momentarily glances at Eli, giving a glare of hatred to the girl, Making her flinch.

_Come on, Shichi. He's not worth it,_  Nozomi said.

The Raccoon made once more face before turning his back and walking away.

Still confused, Eli follows after them while looking back at the Fox  **[Kizuna]** , staring at them with an angry face.

* * *

After separating the two  **[Kizuna]**  and getting some distance from the Fox  **[Kizuna]** , Nozomi and Eli were sitting on top of Shikoku's stomach as he lay on his back.

While there, Nozomi told Eli about the  **[Kizuna]** , the  **[Host]** s that carry them, and the dangers that they face. Nozomi also took the time to introduce Eli to her  **[Kizuna]** , Shikoku, aka Shichi.

_I can't believe that thing was inside me this whole time,_  Eli said dejectedly while holding her head with both hands.

_That 'thing' is Miyagi,_  Shikoku said with smirk.  _And yeah, You got your work cut out for you._

_He's the reason that I have caused so much problems for my family. What should I do?_  Eli said desperately.

Seeing her friend in distress, Nozomi wore a sad expression, then turns her focus to her  **[Kizuna]**.

_Ne, Shichi. Is there a way we can help Elichi?_ Nozomi said, patting on the  **[Kizuna]** 's belly a few times.  _You have been with that_ **[Kizuna]** _the longest, so you know about the type of creature he is._

_...Yeah, I know him. He is the most stubborn and conceited asshole I know,_  Shichi said.  _He absolutely hates to losing and listening to others, his pride is big enough to fill a lake._

_Yeah, I kinda saw that,_  Nozomi said.

_But he is surprisingly fair and will keep his promises,_  the Raccoon Dog said as he lifts his head to look at the two.  _If you want him to listen, then you have make him acknowledge your strength._

_And how do I do that?_  Eli said, furrowing her eyebrows.  _There is no way I will be able to fight, much less win against that thing._

_I am not saying for you to fight him head-on. There are many ways to show your resolve_ , Shikoku said with a mischievous smile.  _If you are willing to take a risk, then I would like to make a suggestion._

* * *

**[A Few Minutes Later]**

_Hey! Miyagi!_

The small Kitsune walks up to the resting Fox  **[Kizuna]**.

_What are you doing here?_  Miyagi said in a sharp tone, opening only one of his eyes to look at Eli.

_I am challenging you to a game. If I win, then you have to listen to me,_  Eli said showing his icy stare at the  **[Kizuna]**  burning glare.

_Really? And what makes you think that you can win?_  Miyagi said arrogantly.

_What's this? Is the_ **[Kizuna]** _afraid of losing to an itty bitty human? Man, all those centuries of being asleep has made you lazy,_  Shikoku said in a teasing tone.  _Heck, I bet you can't win with half of your strength. Oh, Wait! That's all you have anyway._

Shikoku provided support by egging on the Fox  **[Kizuna]**.

_HA? Those are rather big words for someone taking orders from a puny human,_  Miyagi said.

_Well, I heard that big things come in small stuff, but that's beside the point. If you are so confident in yourself, which is pretty much all the time, why don't you accept her challenge?_ Shikoku said.

_… In that case, I accept the challenge, but if I win, I will be the one in control of your body,_  Miyagi said.

_But, that's…._  Eli said, surprised at the sudden declaration.

_You are asking me to yield myself to you, which is the same as giving my life and freedom,_  Miyagi said, narrowing his eyes.  _If I am going to wager my life, then it is only fair that you do the same._

_….I accept the terms,_  Eli said.

_Elichi?!_  Nozomi said.

_What he is saying is right,_  Eli said.

_Hoh?_  Miyagi said.  _You seem rather confident._

_I am the one who is challenging you, so I will decide on the game and I choose Chapayev_ , Eli said.

_….What is that?_  Miyagi said in a monotone.

Not just him, Nozomi and Shikoku had no idea what that was, so Eli had to explain.

It was a traditional Russian board game, where each player taking turns knocking out the opponent's pieces from the board.

The goal of the game is to reach the opponent's side of the board.

_That is way too easy if you ask me,_  Miyagi said with smirk.

_It may look simple, but looks can be deceiving,_  Eli said.

Through the efforts of Nozomi and her  **[Kizuna]** , they were able to produce the board and pieces for the game from the Astral Realm.

* * *

As they start the game, Eli remember her prior conversation with Shikoku.

_You may not believe this, but the_ **[Host]** _has the power to restrain and even use their_ **[Kizuna]** _'s power as their own. In fact, I have recently learned about it through hands-on experience with this one,_  Shikoku said as he points at the Tanuki.  _However, that will depend on the Host's willpower and resolve. Let me ask you, human. Are you willing to put your live on the line to face Miyagi?_

_You don't need to worry about that,_  Nozomi said.  _I know Elichi can do this. Even in the tiny chance that Miyagi tries to control her, I will do whatever I can to help Elichi through this._

_Thank you, Non-tan. But I will win. They don't call me the cute and clever Elichika for nothing,_  Eli said, getting giggles from Nozomi and her  **[Kizuna]**.

_Then what you need to do is to challenge him to a game you are sure you can win,_  Shikoku said.

* * *

_I lost,_  Miyagi said.

_Eh?_  Eli said, surprised by the unexpected reaction.  _B-But…_

In the fairness of the game, they went through several rounds of the game. In each round, Eli was able to win every game despite the **[Kizuna]**  adapting to the game quickly and his wit on par with Eli.

_Didn't I make myself clear?_  Miyagi retort.  _As promised, I will lend you my power and won't interfere with your life. But know this. I will challenge you in the future and I will win._

_Only if she accepts. You better not force her to play you,_  Shikoku said with an uncommon serious expression.

_Just who the hell do you think I am?_  Miyagi said.

_Don't worry. This is just his way of sulking after losing,_  Shikoku said.  _Now you won't have to worry of him from messing with your life._

_Isn't that great, Elichi,_  Nozomi said, hugging her friend before noticing her conflicted expression.  _What's wrong?_

_I feel bad about this,_  Eli said, who felt having a game to decide their fate seems rather melancholic.

_A win is a win, so don't worry too much unless you want to do something like that again,_  Shikoku said before showing a straight face.  _But seriously, don't try to do this again._

His pep talk didn't convince her as she faces her  **[Kizuna]**.

_Didn't I tell you piss off?_  Miyagi said.

_Etto, I know I am asking a lot from you, but I hope we can work together in the future,_  Eli said, who bowed deeply.

_…Hmmph,_  Miyagi said.  _Do whatever you want. It's your choice. I will win the next time._

The chains that were surrounding Miyagi's body and one of its tails started to glow and dissolve. Strangely enough, the chains was still entangled on the other tails. On top of that, one of stars on his chest started to glow.

_What da?_  Miyagi said, looking confused.

_Well, this is getting more interesting,_  Shikoku said.

* * *

After saying her piece, she walks back with Nozomi and Shikoku while Miyagi returns to his resting position, his eyes closed, grumbling.

_He was actually listening to her,_  Shikoku said, looking surprised.  _Non-tan, I think that your friend just pull out a miracle._

The girls were riding away from Miyagi on the Raccoon Dog  **[Kizuna]** 's head as he walks on his two feet.

_I want to thank you. Shikoku, Nozomi,_  Eli said.  _I couldn't have done it without your help._

_Don't sweat. That's what friends do. They help each other out,_  Nozomi said.

_Next time, I will be the one to save you,_  Eli said.

_Oh, Elichi you don't need to go that far,_  Nozomi said.  ** _Because you already have._**

For the rest of their time in the Astral Realm, the two girls exchanged information and practice their skills until they returned to the Natural world.

* * *

_Are you sure you can't stay longer?_  Taichi said.

The weeks passed rather quickly without further issues. It was the last day of the Tojo family's stay at the Ayase residence. They just finished packing and everyone was gathered at the front entrance.

_As much as we like to, we have things to do back home. Also, we don't want to overstay our welcome_ , Kou said.

_You certainly have not. Please come visit again,_  Reina said.

_We will,_  Mikoto said.

_Elichi, I hope we can still call and write to each other,_  Nozomi said.  _Elichi?_

_No._

_Eh?_  Nozomi said, who didn't catch what Eli was saying.

_It's not fair… I don't want you to go,_  Eli said, a voice breaking before she starts to cry frantically.

Taken by surprised by Eli's breakdown, Nozomi panics and instinctly grabs her thick, puffy tail and presses it onto the Kitsune.

Without saying anything, Eli wrap her arms around the tail and buries her face into it to mask her sobbing.

_It seems Elichika does not want her friend to leave,_  Sophia said with a sad expression.  _This child has been through a lot and Nozomi has been very good to her, so I can understand her feelings._

In her heart, Nozomi also didn't want to go. Eli was her first friend (aside from Shikoku) that she could relate to.

**_If only you could come with us.._** _Ah!_  Nozomi said as she came up with an idea.  _Dad! Can Elichi stayed with us for the rest of summer vacation?_

_Eh?_  Not just her parents, but Eli and her family looked at Nozomi with confused expressions.

_I mean, the Ayases were kind enough to let us stay at their home. I think we should do the same,_  Nozomi said.

_Hmmm. Tai, what do you think?_  Kou said.

_Well, I don't have any objections about going since the girls are off for the summer, but we all can't have the entire family go at the same time,_  Tai said.

_Then I can take Alisa and Elichika with the Tojo family,_  Sophia suggested.

_Elichi, how fast can you get your things together and leave?_  Nozomi said, who looks at Eli with anticipation.

_I-I don't have many things, so it shouldn't take too long,_  Eli said, who was still in shock.

For the next few minutes, the Ayase family were scrambling to make some last-minute planning and gather essentials before the Tojo family's scheduled departure.

The parents decided to meet up with them a day after Eli, Alisa, and Sophia to get their business in order.

* * *

_So they have never been outside of Russia?_  Nozomi said with a surprised expression.

The Tojos sat on one side while facing the Ayases. While Eli and Alisa are amazed by the moving scenery through the windows, Sophia sits calmly.

_Eh. This will be their first time venturing out of our town,_  Sophia said.

_If that's the case, then we will have to make a good impression,_  Nozomi said, getting pumped up and thinking of ideas for the remaining summer.

_I think this will be a good experience for my grandbabies,_ Sophia said, her expression had a little sadness amidst the cheerful tone.  _This certainly brings back a lot of memories._

Eventually, their train reached the station at RocketTown in the afternoon.

The first thing that the Ayase family noticed was how hot the place as a wave of heat hits them as they exit the train.

Because the station was within walking distance of the Tojo Residence, it took them less than a hour to arrive at their destination.

* * *

_Welcome to our humble abode. It's not as glamourous, but there is a natural appeal. On top of that, the home is a major power spot in town,_  Nozomi said happily.

Nozomi's home was literally a 'tree' house that belonged to his father. Despite having an interior carved into it and glass windows installed, the tree was still living, with its thick trunk and green leaves growing on the branches on the top.

_Harasho,_  Eli said.  _It's amazing._

When they enter the house, the Tojo family help the Ayases settle in.

_Ne, Non-tan. Since we are bringing honored guests to our home, let's celebrate their visit with a yakiniku party,_  Kou said.

_Really?! Yadda!_  Nozomi said, nearly jump for joy.

_Yakiniku?_  Eli said.

_Oh, Elichi. We are gonna have a great time,_  Nozomi said with a bright smile.

That night, both families enjoy an old-fashioned yakuniku in the evening using a charcoal grill outside the treehouse.

The house ended up smelling like smoke and meat for a few days.

Because there were not enough rooms for everyone, Eli and Nozomi stayed in the Tanuki's room while Sophia and Alisa slept in the guest room.

* * *

_Are you sure you don't want to rest? We have plenty of time to explore, so don't push yourself,_  Nozomi said.

_I'll be fine. If you can do this, then so can I,_  Eli said.

The next day, Nozomi was taking Eli around town in the same matter she experienced back in Russia.

For Nozomi, it was not as hot today, but it was not the same for Eli. Because the Ayases lived in a cold environment, they initially struggle to cope with the summer heat. Eventually, they were able to adjust to the climate.

Also, the grandma was wearing a special pendant that provides ample protection from the heat.

The two walk through the business district of the town, where there were different stores. They pass through the stores, looking at the window displays. They also visit the local shrines and temples scattered around town.

_And over there is a candy store,_  Nozomi said.

_Heee. It looks like the one back at my hometown,_  Eli said as she looks through the window.  _Let's go inside._

When they enter the shop, a cold breeze flows outside and through them.

_Ahhhhh. That's better,_  Eli said, who looks relieved.

The two looked around the shop, with Eli looking specifically at their chocolate selection with great interest.

_There seems to be signs around the shop. Is there a special going on?_  Nozomi said, noticing some tabs attached next to some of the items in the shop.

_Yeah. There was a surplus of chocolate this year and the summer heat is not helping. So for a limited time, all chocolates are half off,_ the shop clerk said, using a fan to cool down.

_Half… off?_  Eli said with in a low tone, but with a crazy light in her eyes.

_Elichi?_  Nozomi said.

Before she could make sense of the Kitsune's change in behavior, Eli walks right up to the front desk.

_Sir, I would like to buy all your available chocolates in this store_ , Eli said with a straight, but serious face.

In response, Nozomi widens her eyes while the shop clerk nearly spits out the water in his mouth.

_E-Elichi,_  Nozomi said.  _What are you doing?_

_When will I ever have a chance to get this much?_  Eli said.

_We don't enough money to buy all these chocolates,_  Nozomi said as she tries to reason with the enthusiastic Kitsune.

_But it's a limited time offer,_  Eli said.

_I am pretty sure the chocolate should still be here after today, so we can come back later,_  Nozomi said.

After some coaxing from Nozomi, Eli unwilling departs from the shop empty-handed.

* * *

As they were walking, Eli was still sulking slightly over not making her purchase.

_Now, Elichi,_  Nozomi said when she notices an ice cream stand in their pathway. A young lady was standing next to it, which Nozomi assumes was the seller. Wanting to lighten the mood, the Tanuki trots to the stand.

_Wait, Nozomi!_  Eli said as she runs after her.

_Excuse me, can we have some ice cream?_  Nozomi said as she arrives at the stand along with Eli.

_Ice.. Cream?_  Eli said, not familiar with the term.

_Of course. What flavors would you like?_  the vender said with a smile.

_I will have strawberry and my friend would like double chocolate fudge,_  Nozomi said after looking at the available options.

_Double. Chocolate fudge?_  Eli said, trying to figuring what that is as Nozomi paid for their food.

_Thank you for your patron,_  the lady said as she hands over two cones with two modest scoops of their respective flavors.

_Thank you,_  Nozomi said.

The Tanuki leads Eli to a nearby bench with shading from trees and the two sat down.

_It's not much as you wanted, but here_ , Nozomi said, giving Eli her share.

Recognizing the familiar scent of her favorite food, Eli took hold of the ice cream cone.

_We should eat it before it melts,_  Nozomi said.

Seeing Nozomi casually licking the ice cream from the cone, Eli did the same, who was surprised with the taste.

_So cold and so delicious,_  Eli said, now biting into the treat.  _I have never ate chocolate like this._

_I guess you don't have ice cream in Russia,_  Nozomi said as she explains the frozen treat while Eli finishes her first.

_I had no idea that chocolate can be done like this,_  Eli said, who has seen chocolate as a drink, various dessert forms, or at its pure form. After finishing their snack, they resume the walk around the town.

When they got back home, Nozomi and Eli got a scolding (teasing) from her grandma about the incident at the candy store while the rest of her family could only smirk.

* * *

_It's soooo hoootttt,_  Eli, who was lying on the floor, sweat covering her exposed skin. She was wearing a light-blue short-sleeved shirt and gray shorts.  _How can you live in a place like this?_

The weather was hotter than normal, so they decided to stay indoors today. The girls were in the living room, working on their summer homework from their respective schools. Although they were in the grade level, both of them had different curriculum. They were taking a break from the heat and schoolwork.

_Well, it is summer and I live here, so I am used to it by now,_  Nozomi said with her eyes closed, who was also lying on her back next to the Kitsune.

_There you girls are,_  Kou said as he came into the living room, holding a large oval-shaped, green fruit.  _Look. I brought a watermelon. I let it soak in the river this morning, so it should be cool by now._

_Really?_  Nozomi said, looking excited while Eli and Alisa looked confused.  _Let's take eat it to cool off._

Moments later, the three were feasting on their bounty.

_Slurp. MMM! It's so cold and juicy,_  Nozomi said as she took a bite at the red-pinkish flesh of the fruit.

_Harasho,_  Eli said.  _I think I can feel body cooling down from eating._

_Так вкусно (So delicious) !_  Alisa said, trying to spit out a seed.

_That's the fruit of summer for you,_  Nozomi said.  _It's just one of these things in the summertime that makes it so great._

_Is that so? I wonder there are other things like this,_  Eli said.

For the Kitsune who lives in the north where it was cold almost year round, she never experienced activities like this in the summer. While there were events that do happen in Russia, it was limited to certain times and dates. Weather was also a factor.

_Well then. We should do all of the summer things while you are here,_  Nozomi said.

_Like what?_  Eli said.

One of the answers came soon enough when Kou sets up a bamboo slide for nagashi-sōmen in the backyard.

Between catching the moving somen and eating cold noodles, it was a fun experience and became a competition between the girls.

* * *

While talking about summer activities, Nozomi mentioned the beach and the things that people do there. When Eli said that she never gone to the beach before, Nozomi made it a personal mission to have Eli experience a beach adventure.

When Nozomi made the suggestion, both her and Eli's parents gave the thumbsup. The nearest beach to the town took 3 hours by train, so they decided to go early morning and return home in the late evening. Nozomi's family went to the beaches before, so they know the best remote areas where they could play without disturbances.

The day before the mini-trip, the women went to pick up some swimsuits.

As the dads drifted off to an undisclosed location, the moms and Sophia were relaxing under the shade, keeping a watchful eye on them.

Along the way to the beach, Eli told Nozomi how the bodies of water near the town are frozen in the north. Even if that was not the case, the water would be too cold to swim although there were natural hot springs available (which Nozomi insisted in going the next time she visits). As a result, the Ayase sisters didn't know how to swim. Nevertheless, Nozomi did her best to teach them the basics, starting by helping them practice holding their breath underwater, making sure they were not sweep by the waves.

While brief, the girls were able to see the vast, blue world underneath the waves, to the astonishment of the sisters. After spending a good amount of time playing in the water, the girls return back to the sand, where they build sand castles and collected shells on the beach after drying off.

When afternoon came, Koushirou and Taichi came back carrying buckets of their catch. The dads set up the grill while the moms and the girls help prepare a feast from their catch.

_Harasho._

Looking at the diverse selection of seafood, Eli was curious by the unfamiliar creatures that can be eaten.

_Ne, what's that?_  Eli said, pointing at a slender, dark green plant.

_Oh. That's seaweed. We can eat those,_  Nozomi said as she breaks down a lobster with her hands.

_Really?_  Eli said as she picks up a piece and puts in her mouth. As she bites down, her face turns pale as her expression turns bleak.  _Gh!_

_It's no good?_  Nozomi said, which Eli respond by rapidly shaking her head side to side while covering her mouth.

By the time they decided to return home, the sun was starting to set, the girls fell asleep on the train, tired from their fun.

It was days later that Nozomi found out that Eli also didn't like pickled plums when the Kitsune tried some from the storage room and nearly passed out from the intense flavor.

* * *

_Ghost stories and test of courage at night are also part of summer tradition. You up for that?_  Nozomi said.

_Nope. Nope. No, thank you,_  Eli said, shaking her head so hard, her pony tail nearly hits Nozomi in the face.

_Actually, there is a summer festival tomorrow evening,_  Mikoto said.  _Why don't we all go?_

_A festival?! Sistra! We should go!_  Alisa said.

_For the festival, we also should wear traditional clothing that matches,_  Nozomi said.

_Traditional clothing?_  Eli said.

* * *

_Elichi. Are you done?_  Nozomi said, who just finished putting on a yukata with purple and dark blue colors. Her long purple hair was tied into a sophisticated bob.

_H-How is it?_  Eli said nervously as she came from the other room.

When she turns to look at Eli, Nozomi's eyes widen and she nearly drops the bag she was holding (and her mouth).

Eli was dressed in a light blue yukata with a bright yellow obi wrapped around her waist. Her blonde hair was tied in an intrigued design and held with a pin.

_Elichi. You look beautiful,_  Nozomi said as she walks up to the Kitsune to get a closer look.

_Thanks, although it feel like a little tight,_  Eli said, whose yukata was hugging her body, showing her cleavage and curves.

**_Holy smokes,_**  Nozomi thought as her body becomes slightly warmer, which the Tanuki assumes was the summer heat.

After finishing their preparations, both families walk leisurely to the festival, which took place at a nearby temple.

The women were dressed in yutaka courtesy of Mikoto while the men were wearing loose hataka.

When they arrived, they saw crowds of people already there. The booths were lined up side by side of each other, each with their own games and foods.

After deciding where to meet up, the group split up to have fun at the festival.

* * *

**[Two Hours Later]**

_That was so much fun,_  Eli said after she and Nozomi visited every booth and tried out every activity in the festival.  _I think we did pretty much everything._

_Oh, Elichi the best part has yet to come,_  Nozomi said, smiling from the excited Kitsune.

_There're more?_  Eli said, who became more eager.

After meeting up with their families, they were standing on top of a hill along with other people.

_It's almost time,_  Kou said.

_What is?_  Alisa said.

_Elichi! Look up at the sky,_  Nozomi said.

A single light shoots up into the nightsky, where it explodes in hundreds of different colored lights. Following the first blast, several lights followed in succession.

Ohh and ahhhs filled the air as the spectators witness the dance of the fireworks in succession.

When the fireworks finally ended, the crowds dispersed.

_What a great way to end the night,_  Nozomi said.  _Isn't that right, Elichi?_

_Eh,_  Eli said as she reaches out and holds Nozomi's hand.

_Elichi?_  Nozomi said who was surprised by the contact.

_Thank you, Nozomi. For bringing me to your home and for being my friend,_  Eli said with a smile.

_….. That should be my line,_  Nozomi said shyly, but with a satisfied smile, their hands interlaced as they walk back home with their families.

* * *

**[Weeks later]**

_I supposed this is goodbye again,_  Nozomi said.

_Ah,_  Eli grumble in response.

Both Nozomi and Eli's family were facing each other on opposite sides at the train station.

_Thank you for hosting our large family,_  Tai said.

_It was our pleasure,_  Mikoto said.

_We should do this again next year,_  Kou said.

_That really depends on our schedule since we are usually busy,_  Reina said.

_But if Elichika wants to visits by herself or with Alisa,_  Sophia said.  _We won't mind._

_I hope we can come again,_  Alisa said.

_Are you ok, Elichi? Do you want to hold my tail again,_  Nozomi said, who pulls her tail to her front.

_I-I'm fine. Even though we won't see each other for awhile, I know we will keep in touch because we have a bond,_  Eli said with emphasis on the last sentence.  _Besides, we'll meet again in the future._

_That's a promise,_  Nozomi said with a smile.  _On another note, do you think that is enough chocolate?_

Nozomi was eyeing the extra luggage behind the Ayases that were filled with the chocolates that Eli brought. It seems that she bought out the remaining stock.

_Oh. Don't worry about it too much, this should last sistra for a least a month if we go by her usual cravings,_  Alisa said.

_Alisa!_  Eli said giving everyone laugh at their interaction.

With last moments of goodbyes, the Ayase family board the train and left Rockettown.

* * *

**[Two Days Later at the Astral Realm]**

_Are you sure she's going to be here?_  Shikoku said.

_You said before_ **[** **Host]** s _are able to meet each other Astral Realm through their minds, so it should work out,_  Nozomi said, with the  **[Kizuna]**  lagging behind.  _Besides, I asked Elichi to come to Astral Realm when she goes to bed._

Since contracting with her  **[Kizuna]**  at a young age, Nozomi was able to interact with Shikoku in the Astral Realm while sleeping, but also explore the terrain of the place and its mysteries. Because time and distance is different in here compared to the Natural world, it took some practice for Nozomi to adapt to the new environment.

Nozomi spots a familiar blonde from a distance, the Tanuki starts running towards her target.

_Hey! Wait,_  Shikoku said.

_ELICHI!_

Hearing her name, the Kitsune turns around to see Nozomi.

_Looks like you were right about our connection,_  Eli said as the Tanuki reach her and gives her a hug.

_Now, we won't have to worry about,_  Nozomi said, squeezing her friend before letting go.

Making themselves comfortable on the Raccoon Dog's belly, the two girls went over any events that happened after Eli's family returned home.  
 _So, how's Miyagi?_  Nozomi said, seeing that the  **[Kizuna]**  was nowhere in sight.  _I hope he kept his promise._

_Right now, he is not causing trouble, which is the most important thing for me,_  Eli said in a calm expression.  _Also, I am trying to talk to him whenever I can._

_Pssh, Good luck with that,_  Shikoku said.  _When he is not being a wall, he is acting like a huge butt._

_I think it's possible that we can be friends,_  Eli said.  _At the very least, I want to have the kind of relationship that you guys have._

_He and I are not friends. It just so happens that we argue every time we meet and fight over who's better at whatever,_  Shikoku said.

_….So a rivalry that turns into manly friendship?_  Nozomi said.

_Is that how you see us, Non-tan?_  Shikoku said with a blank expression as the girls laugh.

For the next few years, Nozomi and Eli made regular rounds whenever they could along with the occasionally visits outside the realm.

* * *

**[Years later]**

_What is happening to me?_

Nozomi was lying on her side and hugging her tail, ruminating over a recent problem.

It happened a few days ago, months after her third year of high school began.

She had feelings of restless with even though there was nothing wrong with her body. Her thoughts fleeting more than usual, she couldn't focus on her schoolwork.

One time, she just went on a walk from school and before she knew it, she found herself to have walked all the way to the local shrine on the opposite side of her home without even realizing.

_**It isn't my period or definitely not my 'heat'**  _Nozomi thought as she sits up. _ **Maybe my parents would know something.**_

When she went to the living room, she feel her dad sitting on the chair, reading a wine-colored book.

_Dad?_  Nozomi said.

_What is it, Non-tan?_  Kou said, his eyes peeking out from the book.

_…Actually…_

Nozomi explained her current situation, her dad listening closely. After she finishes talking…

_Honey, can you please come over here for a moment?_  Kou said with a serious expression, making Nozomi slightly worried.

Seconds later, the mother hurriedly came into the living room.

_What is it, dear?_  Mikoto said with concern.

_It seems our little Non-tan….. is finally becoming an adult,_  Kou said.

It took everything Nozomi had to not fall onto the floor while her mother understood straightaway with a nod.

_This is a surprise. I didn't expected for this to come so sooner,_  Mikoto said, placing her hand on her cheeks.

_W-What?_  Nozomi said.

_Non-tan. What you are experiencing is called the 'Urge'_  Mikoto said with a smile.  _Do not worry. It is a completely natural thing for our tribe._

_The Urge?_  Nozomi said, looking at them skeptically.

_All Tanuki go through this as they become adults,_  Kou said.  _It may be because of our Nomadic nature that it still happens even after our tribe have settled down and build towns._

According to the older Tanuki, the towns have set up measures to deal with different scenarios such as absence from school and work. Moreover, the degree of the Urge differs between individuals.

_It's because of the Urge that I started traveling all over the country when I was around your age and also the reason why I didn't stay in one place for too long,_  Kou said with a depreciating smile.

_Oh,_  Nozomi said.

_Now that you feel the Urge, the only way to deal with it is to travel on your own since you are old enough_ , Mikoto said.

_Eh? Like right now?_  Nozomi said.

_No, not at this moment. You just go whenever you are ready,_  Kou said, nodding his head.  _Also, since this will be your first solo trip as an adult, I would suggest choosing somewhere special to you as your first destination, a place where you can have a memorable first experience._

_A place I want to go?_  Nozomi said. The Tanuki has been to many places as a child, so she was familiar with them.

Suddenly, a thought of a certain place where a certain friend lives. Whether because of the Urge or her own wish, Nozomi has decided her path.

_In that case, I am thinking about heading north,_  Nozomi said.

_Ha. That is an unusual choice,_  Kou said.  _Is there something you want to see in the North?_

_There is someone waiting for me up there,_  Nozomi said with a sincere smile.

Not wanting to interfere their daughter's journey, the parents smile brightly as the family plans for the daughter's journey.

* * *

**I know some parts were rushed when trying to stuff all of their summer activities into one charter (I may have to do some corrections later on). If anyone wants to see more adventures of our third-years, feel free to submit a review and comment your suggestions for future stories.**

**For my next chapter in honor of a very special maiden, Nico and friends will meet some familiar faces from the past. Just how will it affect their future? You will have to stay tuned for the next update.**

**Thank you**


	7. Nico and Ookami Obon

**Greetings everyone.**

**Originally I started this series to be consisted of short stories.**

**In retrospect, the short stories was not as short as I thought.**

**This month, I am wishing Yazawa Nico a Wonderful Happy Birthday.**

**For readers who are making reviews, I would like to ask you to contribute a Nico Nico Nii with your comments (It doesn't have to be for my stories or even the Love Live section. Just spread the word).**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

_So it's that time again._

Nico was looking at the calendar at the wall in the living room.

_What is?_  Umi said.

_I am talking Obon,_  Nico said.  _I am meeting with my family for it._

_Now that I think about it…_  Eli said.

Most tribes have a similar event to remember the people who passed away. It takes place for around 3 days.

_Could it be that this event makes you sad?_  Hanayo said, referring to Nico's father.

_It's like not that,_  Nico retorted.  _It's just my tribe has an 'unique' way in celebrating Obon._

Seeing the other girls with confused look. Nico let out a sigh and explains.

In the past, the Ookami tribe had the ability to communicate with their deceased loved ones through a certain ritual, which takes place during Obon. Currently, there have not been any account of anyone experiencing the phenomenon for centuries, but the tribe still goes through the same old traditions every year. By chance, Ookami Obon takes place earlier than the other tribes.

_It sounds so nice having all these holidays_ , Honoka said.

_You would think, but it's just a lot of work, even for Nico-Ni,_  Nico said with a grumpy look.

_Ne, Nicoochi. Let us take part of your Obon,_  Nozomi said.

_Eh? I expected Honoka wanting to join, but even you are interested, Nozomi?_  Nico said, raising a eyebrow.

_Well, I am particularly interested in spiritual matters and Obon brings our two worlds together_ , Nozomi said with curiosity.  _And I have a feeling that something good may come._

_…. Ha. You guys do whatever you want, Just don't expect to too much or get in my way,_  Nico scoffs as the girls ask for more details.

* * *

For the Ookami tribe, the event starts like any Obon from other tribes. The main difference is during the third day of Obon.

The first thing that families do is visit and clean the resting places of their loved ones. From there, they would announce to their loved ones that they were coming to visit.

_I don't really mind you guys coming to celebrate with me and I am even delighted that everyone came, but… can you please help with this?_  Nico said as she starts to grow impatient.

It was late in the morning, where Nico and her family was in the process of cleaning up Hiro's grave as the girls were standing and watching them.

_But this is your family and we would be interfering with your tradition_ , Nozomi said.

_Then we could have met after this,_  Nico muttered in a low voice.

After done polishing the tombstone and setting up flowers on the holder, the Yazawa family stood in front of the grave, their eyes closed and hands together. The girls watch silently out of respect.

**Nico: _Dad, I don't know if you can hear me, but Nico wants to visit wherever you are. Oh. And I hope you don't mind, but I bringing my friends, so don't embarrass Nico, Ok?_**

* * *

After saying their messages, everyone left the grave site and went out for lunch. Then, they went through the marketplace to buy enough ingredients to prepare the offerings for the decreased loved ones.

_The next thing is to make favorite foods of your loved ones. For my dad, it was omelet rice and hamburg steak_ , Nico said, who was wearing a pink apron.

For dinner, in addition to the offerings to Hiro, Nico and Chiharu also prepare other dishes for the girls and the Yazawa siblings.

_Nico, What is that?_  Eli said as she points at something.

Near the living room next to the family shrine were two wooden boxes. One of them was a medium size box with decorations of red flowers while the other one was rectangular with stripe prints. According to Chiharu, each of the boxes belonged to her and Hiro respectively before they got married.

_Oh that's the Tenso box. In the past, relatives would use the box to bring items to their decreased loved ones. The box is made of rare materials and are only built by only a select few in the Ookami Tribe,_  Nico said as she chopped the onions.

_I don't know how that is even possible,_  Maki said as she moves closer to get a better look at the boxes.

_Well, we are able to go to a world of the Kizuna and Nico-Ni went to a place that was like limbo,_  Nico said, referring to Astral Realm.

While Nico and Chiharu was cooking, the girls played with the Yazawa siblings, who in turn showed them how to decorate the home for Obon.

* * *

_That was so delicious…_

After dinner, the girls were making small talk around the table as Nico takes her siblings to bed. They decided to sleep at the Yazawa Residence for the night. While walking around them, Nico's mom passes out ceramic cups to each of the girls. Each cup was filled with a gray, murky liquid.

_What's this?_  Umi said.

_Wolfsbale tea. In order to be able to meet with the loved ones, you would to need to drink this to ready your bodies for the visit,_  Chiharu said.

As the older woman finished setting the cups, Nico returns and makes a grimace expression.

_Oh. This again. Just to give you a head-up, it's really bitter and dry,_  Nico said as she sat down.

Seeing the petite girl dunk about ten sugar cubes into her cup, the girls also braced themselves. Their reactions to the tea tasting ranges between cringed faces to nearly spitting it out.

_Hmm, it does an unique taste,_  Nozomi said nonchalantly.

_It tasted like the cup of coffee that was left in the sun since morning,_  Maki said as her face cringes slightly.

* * *

_The last thing to do is for everyone to sleep in the same place. It's doesn't matter if it's a bed or a futon, as long as we are close enough,_  Nico said.

All the girls were sitting in their pajamas on the living room floor, which was layered by many futons spread out.

_Why couldn't we just sleep in Nico-chan's room?_  Kotori said.

_Nico's room is not that big, so it would get kinda cramp. Besides, I don't want you guys touching my stuff_ , Nico said.

Despite Nico being out of the apartment for awhile, her room had not been touched since her move to the headquarters.

_You mean, you don't want us to find any secrets,_  Nozomi said with smirk. Nico responded by throwing a pillow at the Tanuki's face.

That last night, everyone slept in the living room while Nico's siblings slept with the mother.

* * *

When the girls opened their eyes, they find themselves lying on a grassy field. As they stood up and looked around, there were some trees scattered in the area. It had the appearance of the secret place, but the atmosphere of the Astral Realm.

_Where is this place?_  Maki said.

_There doesn't seem to be anything or anyone here,_  Hanayo said.

_And I don't sense any malice either,_  Nozomi said.

_Is someone there?_  A male voice called out.

From a bunch of trees, a person steps into their view.

Before them was an Ookami with gray-brown hair, wearing a light blue-purplish bathrobe and white band in the middle of his forehead. His gray-colored eyes was seemingly in a daze that become more clearly as he walks to them.

Nico could recognize him instantly and hesitantly walks up to him.

_...Dad?_  Nico said in soft voice. Even though they met very recently, she was still not used to his presence.

_Welcome back… Although I say that, this is much sooner than I would have expected,_  Hiro said.  _Still, I think you've grown a lot since last time._

_Ma, a lot happened since we saw each either,_  Nico said.

_You liar._

The Ookami pair saw Maki walking to them.

_You promised that you would be ok,_  Maki said, who looked upset.

Understanding her words, Hiro made a sad expression. He approaches Maki and places a hand on the Hyou's head.

_I'm sorry if I made you worry. I'm ok now,_  Hiro said with assurance.  _To be fair, I was actually doing pretty well up until Arc sent its barbs through my body. I truly underestimated its will to live._

_….As long as you are ok….,_  Maki muttered while avoiding eye contact.

_And it's good to see you again,_  Hiro said with a calm smile before looking at the other girls.  _It's been awhile, Kotori, Umi._

_It has, Hiro-san,_  Kotori said with a smile.

_Are you well?_  Umi said.

_As you can see, I am just good. There is no more pain_ , Hiro said, showing his back and arms to the girls.  _If I remember correctly, Eli and Nozomi. I see you are still together since the last time we met._

_We never thought to see you again like this,_  Eli said.

_You haven't change either,_  Nozomi said.  _More importantly, are you really Hiro?_

_What are you saying,_  Nozomi? Nico said with a frown.

_Do you have anything to prove that you're the real deal?_  Nozomi said.

_I wonder,_  Hiro said.

_Of course, he's my dad. I mean, who else has such good looks as natural as Nico-Ni?_  Nico said.

_You're wrong, Nico,_  Hiro said with a serious expression.

_Eh?_  Nico said startled by the change in mood.

Y _ou got your good looks and smarts from your mother. You got your charisma and personality from me. There's a difference,_ Hiro said.  _Ma, your mother does have her own charms as well._

_Oh my gosh! you're right,_  Nico said as she lightly slap herself on the cheek with one of her hands.

_When you get back, you better apologize to your mom,_  Hiro said.  _She deserves the upmost respect._

_I understand. I will let her know,_  Nico said, pretending to do a salute.

**_This really is Nico's dad._ **

That thought went through the mind of the rest of the girls, seeing his interaction with his daughter.

_Now that I think about it, you have the same aura as the Hiro from the past,_  Nozomi said.  _That is not something you can change even with a different form._

_You could said that sooner, Nozomi!_  Nico said with an annoyed look.

_It's fine, Nico,_  Hiro said before noticing some unfamiliar faces.  _Oh? And who do we have here?_

_I'm Kousaka Honoka, a Kuma,_  the energetic girl said.

_K-Koizumi Hanayo of the Shika tribe,_  the shy girl said.

_Hoshizora Rin, nya!_  The Neko said while raising her hand.

_Hoshizora.. could it be you're Gen's granddaughter?_  Hiro said.  _How's the old man doing?_

_Grandpa is doing fine,_  nya! Rin said.

_That's good to know,_  Hiro said.

* * *

The girls and Hiro was sitting closely in various places.

_Ano, should we leave you two alone?_  Honoka asked.

Seeing that this was Nico's reunion with her dad, the girls felt that they shouldn't come between them.

However, Hiro shook her head.

_On the contrary, the more, the merrier. Especially since I am meeting everyone again,_  Hiro said with an endearing smile.

_I don't mind, but what are we supposed to do now?_  Nico said.

_For now, I want to hear what has Nico and her friends has done so far,_  Hiro said.

Taking turns, the girls talked about their adventures with Nico and the events after the Arc Incident.

_Still, I can't believe we are here talking with you_ , Maki said.

_What I don't get is why it work this year,_  Nico said.  _I go through Obon every year, but this is the first time it actually happened, so what's so different now?_

_Hmmmm…. It may be speculation on my part, but there may be some other factors that made it different for this year,_  Hiro said.

_How so?_  Hanayo said.

_I can only think of two. One of them is the_ **[Kizuna]** _,_  Hiro said, holding up two fingers.  _The_ **[Kizuna]** _are able to travel between different 'worlds' to some extent. It's possible for_ **[** **Host]**   _to have the same ability._

_You mean like when I met you at that life-death place,_  Nico said.

_Exactly,_  Hiro said.

_So what's the second thing?_  Umi said.

_The second is how close you are with the person,_  Hiro said.

_How close, you mean the bond between the living and the decreased?_  Nozomi said.

_Even though I already passed, I still feel like I have a connection to the physical world. That may have to do with the people whom I have a close bond to when I was still alive. My guess is, when those people eventually come to this side, there won't be anyone who will remember me. By then, my only connection to the physical world will be gone forever,_  Hiro said with a sad expression, but regain his cheery nature.  _I'm sure some of you may have great-great grandparents or distant relatives, but you may not have known them well enough to make a bond, which may be why it's just me here for now._

With the exception of Nico and Kotori, the other girls didn't have any relatives that passed away recently.

_That makes sense. I was very close to dad before he passed, so obviously our bond is strong,_  Nico said.

_I know that some of us had encountered Hiro in the past, but how did Honoka, Rin, and Hanayo came here if they didn't know Hiro personally,_  Eli said.

_It could be that you guys were sleeping next to each other,_  Hiro said.

_That explains it, nya,_  Rin said.

_Hey, dad. You know we went through the whole ritual to 'meet' with you, but how did you get to this place?_  Nico said.

_I am also wondering that,_  Nozomi said.

_… I am not sure if I can explain it since this is also a first time for me,_  Hiro said shyly.

_Tell us whatever you can,_  Eli said.

_The truth is.. I heard a voice calling to me,_  Hiro said.

_A voice?_  Umi said.

_I am not sure who it was since it sounded blurry, but I was drawn to the voice. By the time I realized, I was standing here and then I found you guys,_  Hiro said.

_So what have you been doing since you died?_  Nico said.

_For now, I am sort of in limbo,_  Hiro said.  _I am not being punished, but basically floating about, not knowing what will happen later on or even what's going on after I died._

_What do you mean?_  Hanayo said.

_… When you die, you lose most of your connection to the physical world and won't be able to return back… at least not that I know of. On top of that, there is no sense of time and place,_  Hiro said.

_Dad, Can I ask you something?_  Nico said.

_Good ahead,_  Hiro said.

_When did you and Izumo meet?_  Nico said.

_Well, it was…. before Cocoro was born, and my unit was exploring at a ruin that my mentor discovered. It had a few artifacts, one of them was this red gem the size of my hand,_ Hiro said, showing his empty hand.

_So you took it like that?_  Nico said.

_We were archiving the artifacts, which includes touching them,_  Hiro said.  _Hey, I never thought that I would pick up a_ **[Kizuna]** _and so easily either. I couldn't even tell anyone for obvious reasons._

_So what's it like after you died?_  Umi said.

_… I can't really say too much. It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's more like I am not able to,_  Hiro said.  _What I can say is that it feels like you don't have as much control as you would when you are alive. That's how I feel_

_I guess there are some limitations in the afterlife despite being 'free' from your physical self,_  Nozomi said.

_Yeah, you can say that,_  Hiro said.  _Actually, there is something I did wanted to say to my daughter._

His expression turn serious, making his surroundings tense.

_W-What is it?_  Nico said.

_Nico. I want you to …become the best Nico-Ni that you can be,_  Hiro said.

_Dad…_  Nico said softly before suddenly standing up.  _Nico-Nii have been and will always strive to be the best._

_That is good to know,_  Hiro said.  _It goes to the rest of you.. To live your life as much as you can._

_When you say that, I guess you still have lingering feelings of your previous life?_  Nozomi said with a wry smile.

_I must admit I do miss the things that I did when I was alive. Eating your favorite foods at any time, napping on a warm quiet afternoon, making sweet love to your bae,_  Hiro said.  _It's the small things that really mean a lot to me._

_W-Wait just a moment.. are you telling me you won't be able to eat anything after you died?_  Honoka said, who was spooked for some reason.

_As long as I have been here, I have not seen any food of the sort,_  Hiro said.

_Not being able to eat bread…_

_Not being able to eat rice…._

_Not being able to eat ramen…._

_That is truly hell!_

Honoka, Rin, and Hanayo shouted with despair in their expressions.

_…. Ma, I don't really have a need to eat or sleep here,_  Hiro said.  _Anyway, I think it's best if we leave matters about the afterlife alone. I don't want to say anything that would greatly change the way you live._

_Dad, I think it's too late for that,_  Nico said, seeing the reactions from Rin, Honoka and Hanayo.

_So let me get this straight….. there's no sex or intimacy in the afterlife?_  Nozomi said with a serious look.

_Well, you can't have sex without intimate contact… or an actual body. To be clear, when I say love I was talking about the physical part, the grinding, the working with your hands and mouth, the heat that you feel on your lover's body,_  Hiro said.

_But, that's the best part!_  Nozomi said.

_N-Nozomi?_  Eli said.

_And even if I was able to do that here, I would still be missing the most important part for me,_  Hiro said with a sad smile.

_Oh, dad,_  Nico said.

_I miss your mom so much,_  Hiro said.  _Yeah. I want to see her so bad, but I can't just ask her because it would be the same as telling her to die. That sounds and is bad on many levels._

_Mama also misses you bunches,_  Nico said.

_It must have been hard for her to take of the three of you guys,_  Hiro said.

_…Uh, dad? There is something I need to tell you…._  Nico said shyly before saying something unexpected.

Weeks after the Kyojin Incident and Hiro's death, Chiharu learned to her surprise that she was pregnant with Cotarou.

_I have a son… I don't believe this,_  Hiro said, who was in shock, but with a smile.

_Neither did mama. But she was still happy,_  Nico said.

_Needless to say, I feel bad for Cotarou, being in a household of all women,_  Hiro said.

_What is that supposed to mean?_  Nico said with an irritated tone.

_There's nothing wrong with that. I just hope you and your sisters aren't treating him differently,_  Hiro said.

_Of course not. Cotarou is Nico's precious little brother after all,_  Nico said.

_Actually, I always wanted to have some father-son bonding, teaching him to become a proper gentleman, maybe Lobo Kendo,_  Hiro said.

_Well, you don't need worry about that,_  Nico said. _Kotaru is learning from the best. Also, Shirou and Shadow is helping out with the male bonding._

_Ah?! I completely forgot!_  Hiro shouted, surprising the girls.  _Sorry about that, but I just remembered. As I was coming here, I ran into someone who was the same as me._

_When you say the same, you mean…._  Eli said.

_He was also decreased and headed in the same direction as I was. I am going to see if I can find him,_  Hiro said as he stands up and looks around.

_Wait, Dad!_  Nico said as his dad ran away from them, his figure fading out of view.  _Seriously, he can be a handful sometimes._

_Really? He definitely reminds me of someone we know,_  Maki said.

_Maki-chan. That's not very nice. You shouldn't compare my dad and Honoka,_  Nico said.

_Where did you make that conclusion?!_  Maki said.

_Ah, he's coming back,_  Umi said.

_I found him!_  Hiro said, who was running towards them.

_So fast!_  Eli said.

When the Ookami came back, he was carrying an unfamiliar person on his shoulder.

_Argh! Put me down!_  A male voice coming from behind the Ookami's shoulders.

_Sorry about that,_  Hiro said as he kneels to gently put the person on the ground.

_What is going on here?_  the person said as was patting his robe as he stood up.

The person had the appearance of a thin male figure with short light green-yellow hair and gray eyes. Judging by the light green wings, the girls and Hiro could tell that the man was a Tori. Like Hiro, he was wearing a similar robe and headband. Before they could question the visitor….

_Why are you here?!_

_It can't be…_

The group turn to look at the two, who seem to know the mysterious man.

_Oto….san,_  Kotori said in a soft voice.

_Your highness!_  Umi said in a loud voice.

Hearing their reactions, the girls made a guess of the identity while Hiro was still confused.

_EEEHHHHHHH?_

_Could it be Kotori-chan's… dad?_  Honoka said.

_Ko…tori?_  the male Tori said, whose ears perked when he heard the name.

Before he could say finish saying something, the man was tackled by the ashen-gray haired girl.

_I can't believe this! I always thought I wouldn't be able to see you again. I'm so happy!_  Kotori said with tears in her eyes.

_K-Kotori is that really you?_  he said as he looks at her.

_Yes, It's me,_  Kotori said.

_It.. It's really you. But.. why are you here? Don't tell me you're…_ the Tori said, his body trembling.

_That's not it, Oto-san! I came here with friends to visit Nico-chan's dad,_  Kotori said.

_Your friends?_

When he looks up, he saw the girls and Hiro standing around with smiles, watching their tearful reunion.

* * *

After things calmed down between them, the girls and the dads were seeing in a circle on the grass.

_It's nice to meet you all. My name is Minami Hattori, Kotori's father and former king of the Southern Kingdom,_  Hattori said in a formal tone.

_It's good to see you again. Your highness,_  Umi said with an endearing expression.

_Umi, you don't need to call me that anymore. Just Hattori is fine,_  the older Tori said with a smile.  _That aside, Ookami Obon, ha? I never knew something like this existed._

_We didn't know either. We are just as surprised,_  Kotori said.

_More importantly, how do we know that you're really Kotori's dad and not someone in his form?_  Nozomi said.

_Why would anyone do something like that?_  Kotori said, who was pouting.

_It's alright, Kotori. I don't mind it,_  Hattori said.  _Hmmm… what can I do to show you that I'm real._

_Maybe you can tell us something that only the real one knows,_  Maki said.

_Well, In that case…._

Coming up with something, Hattori stood up and started to roll up his sleeve of his robe, gradually exposing an arm with dark brown thin, but deep burnt marks on the forearm, which surprised the girls.

_T-That's….,_  Kotori said with a frightened look.

_So you remember?_  Hattori said as he covers his arm up with the sleeve.

_How could I forget? It was my fault!_  Kotori said.

_Eh?!_  The girls looked surprised.

_Did something happened?_  Maki said.

_It was nothing too serious. When Kotori was little, she wanted to make a cake for her mother's birthday. She wanted to keep it a secret so she went into a kitchen… by herself and without letting anyone know,_ Hattori said.

_Ha ha, Kotori was rather brash as a kid,_  Nico said.

_She was a spirited girl despite being shy to people. It was by chance that I was walking in the hall when I noticed the kitchen door open. When I saw her unaware that the pot of boiling water she was using was fixing to spill on her, I rushed in and grabbed her before she could get hurt,_  Hattori said.

_You saved Kotori, but got burned in the process,_  Nozomi said.

_It was the first time I scolded my own daughter and made her cry. I did felt bad about that,_  Hattori said.

_You shouldn't, Oto-san. You were angry because you were worried about me_ , Kotori said.

_After comforting her, we cleaned up the kitchen and made the cake together. How I got the burn was a secret between the two of us. I told Nori-chan that I accidently got burn while making something, which was true, and I got scolded by her. If Nori-chan knew the truth, she would've been upset at Kotori and felt bad,_  Hattori said.

_But that's unexpected. I always thought that the injuries that happens to the body goes away after you die,_  Nozomi said.

_What you guys are seeing is our 'spiritual' forms, not our actual bodies, so it's possible to have a change in appearance. Or do you prefer what we looked like when we died?_  Hiro said.

The thought of seeing the gravely wounded Ookami (and the withered Tori) made the girls shudder.

_No thanks. Now that I think about it, you definitely look a little younger than last time I saw you,_ Nico said.

_Anyway, I prefer it this way because it is one of my previous memories,_  Hattori said.

_Even though you say precious…_  Kotori said.

* * *

After deciding that Hattori was 'real', Kotori told Hattori the events that have happened since his passing, including the failed attack on the Southern Kingdom and awakening of her  **[Kizuna]**.

_So Roman was… I knew there were something about him that made me uncomfortable, but I didn't think he would do such a thing,_  Hattori said with a frown.

_So why was someone like him be the minister if you didn't trust him?_  Honoka said.

_He was previously appointed by the council, which were made mostly of his peers, before I became king, and it's not like the king just dismiss someone unless there were extreme circumstances,_  Hattori said while shaking his head.

_I'm pretty sure treason would count as extreme,_  Nico said.

_What worries more is that Nori-chan kept her promise…_  all these years, Hattori said.

_What promise?_  Maki said.

_When we got married, we talked about matters when it comes time for me to die. Somewhere in the talks, she made a promise to me that she wouldn't accept another man after my death. I told her that she shouldn't worry about me and just do whatever she felt, but she was adamant about it,_ Hattori said.  _I'm pretty sure her choice may have rub some people the wrong way._

_Why, nya?_  Rin said.

_As royalty, it was not uncommon tradition for a queen to take in another husband after the death of a king and vice versa. Even though I have long gone, she hadn't try to look for another. On the one hand, I am happy that she cares about me. But, it must have been hard for your mother to carry on the responsibilities as queen by herself,_  Hattori said.

_Oka-san is not alone. Captain Cobalt and I are helping out as well,_  Kotori said.

Interesting enough, after the Arc incident, there haven't been any conflicts from the other Kingdoms, in part due to the formation of µ's.

_That's good to know. Your mother aside, I see that your wings have set in, which means you are now an adult_ , Hattori said.

_Mh. I just turn 16 this year,_  Kotori said.

_I can tell you are taking proper care of wings…. So are you seeing anyone right now?_  Hattori said.

At the direct question, Kotori visibly panics while others were wondering if they should be listening in on this conversation.

_I-I am not seeing anyone at the moment. O-Oto-san. Why are you asking?_  Kotori said trying to compose herself.

_Well, Baby bird. I may be dead, but I am still your father and want to know about my daughter. Also, I don't need to tell you this, but you are an only child, but as a princess, there are expectations in our kingdom to continue the royal family by… well starting a family,_  Hattori said bluntly.

_But I'm still too young for marriage,_  Kotori said.

_Your mother was around your age when she got engaged with me. I am asking because I don't want you to go through what your mom went through if I could,_  Hattori said.

_….What happened to Oka-san?_  Kotori said with a worried look.

_When your mother became recognized as an adult, the previous king, your grandfather, set up a competition in order to find a husband for her,_  Hattori said.

_C-Competition?_  Kotori said, her eyes widened.

_The king only wanted the best for her daughter, so that's how he decided it. One by one, each suitor would be given some time to court your mother. There was no limits to the ways to court, but any acts of aggressive was prohibited and punishable by imprisonment and even death,_  Hattori said.  _This lasted for an entire year, to the annoyance of your mother. When the year trial ended, your mother announced her decision in front of everyone in the kingdom. Tens if not hundreds of men, inside and outside of kingdom, were courting your mother constantly. Not surprising. Whoever gets chosen becomes the next king of the Southern Kingdom. A very tempting offer._

_But that's.. Oka-san never told me anything about this,_  Kotori said.

_Well, your mother does not want to be reminded of that,_  Hattori said before remembering the others.  _Ah. I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure no one wants to know how Nori-chan and I got together._

_But, I want to know too,_  Kotori said.

_You know you can just ask your mother about it,_  Hattori said.

_But I want to hear it from you, pleasseeeee,_  Kotori begged.

Seeing his daughter looking at him with upright pleading eyes, Hattori let out a sigh.

_Well, if it's fine with you…_  Hattori said as he took the silence from the girls and Hiro as a yes.  _Kotori, who taught you such a persuasive tactic like that?_

_Oka-san,_  Kotori said with confidence.

_Of course she did,_  Hattori said.

_Wah. So if it was a contest, does that mean that she chose you, nya?_ Rin said.

_Truth be told, it almost didn't happened,_  Hattori said, shrugging his shoulders.

_Eh? But why?_  Kotori said.

_Kotori. I am sure you know about my condition. At the time, I thought I wouldn't be able to compete with the other suitors, so I couldn't imagine myself getting married, much less to royalty at that,_  Hattori said.

_So how did you get into the competition in the first place?_ Honoka said.

_HaHa. You can thank my parents, your other grandparents, for that,_  Hattori said.

_How so?_  Kotori said, tilting her head.

_Even though my family was upper-middle class, but not as famous or influential, it was pure coincidence that the royalty family happened to be close friends with my family, so my parents set up a play date with the future queen…._  Hattori said before putting both hands on his head.  _Even though I told them especially that I didn't want to. Since this was from the royal family, I couldn't just decline the offer, so your mother paid a visit to my house for our first blind date. I can still remember that day…._

* * *

It was a warm afternoon, they were sitting at an outdoor patio, enjoying afternoon tea and sweets.

When Hattori told Noriko that he was the one who made the sweets, she didn't believed him at all.

Wanting to prove it to her, the young man went and made something in the kitchen at the princess's request. It was a rum cake with fruits embedded in the layers. Needless to say, she enjoyed it.

The rest of the day went by slowly, with Hattori giving Noriko a tour of his home and ending with the princess having dinner with Hattori's family. The date was a rather low-key by societal standards, but it suited Hattori, who was not set to impress her excessively.

* * *

As the sun starts to set, the two were standing on the doorway of his home. There was a carriage behind her set to return back to the royal castle.

_Thank you for the hospitality. I had a wonderful time today,_  Noriko said.

_Hearing your gratitude gives me great pleasure, my lady,_  Hattori said.

_Not at all, although I am curious if you have anything planned tomorrow?_  Noriko said.

_About that. Since we are seeing each other for a few more times, we don't have to do anything too extravagant. You can come by my place and use the time to relax and do whatever you want,_  Hattori said.

_That actually sounds nice,_  Noriko said with a smile.

After exchanging final words, Hattori send the princess off.

* * *

_It was after we married that she told me those few days of relaxation with me was one of the best gifts out of all the stuff she got during the competition,_  Hattori said with a contented expression.  _After that, we saw each other for about two weeks, but that's about it. Between my illness and her ongoing courtship with other men, we didn't get much face time. Ma, we had other ways to stay in contact with another._

_Could it be? The secret messages that the queen taught me and Kotori,_  Umi said.

_Exactly. It was a way we could keep in touch without other people knowing,_ Hattori said.

_So you two were seeing each other behind the backs of the other suitors. How sneaky and romantic,_  Nozomi with a teasing smile.

_Even though you say romantic, most of those messages between us were just for making sure the other one was ok,_  Hattori said with a slightly smug look.  _With the subtle flirting every now and then._

_That is romantic. Like star-crossed lovers,_  Kotori said.

_Well, you are right about that last part, baby bird,_  Hattori said.  _When your mother made her announcement in front of everyone that gathered at the castle grounds at the end of the contest and firmly called out my name, everyone was very surprised, including me._

_Eh? Why?_  Honoka said.

_Even before the contest, the people of the Southern Kingdom was familiar with my condition and my family reputation,_  Hattori said.  _Naturally, I react what normal people usually feel when hearing good news._

* * *

_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?_  Hattori said, who after hearing the announcement, quickly went to talk to Noriko.

_Is there something wrong?_  Noriko said, confused by his response.

_It's one thing to announce your engagement, but you didn't let me know beforehand,_  Hattori said, showing an exhausted expression.  _Even worse, you didn't even ask how I feel about all this, so of course I'm upset._

_…. I'm sorry, I didn't know you would feel so strongly about this,_  Noriko said as she look down.  _Does this mean that you don't like me after all?_

_That's not true!_  Hattori said in a rare angry voice, which surprised Noriko as he puts both hands on her shoulders.  _You are the most beautiful, intelligent, and strongest woman that I have ever met. If other men can't see that, then that's their loss._

_H-Hattori,_  Noriko said, a slight blush came to her cheeks.

_I have been with you for a short time, and I can tell that you are a very loving and wonderful person. I also know you have a lot to deal with, what with the kingdom and your family… And you deserve someone who can support you through those tough times…. Someone better than somebody like me,_  Hattori said, his tone becoming weaker with each sentence.

_What are you saying?_  Noriko said as Hattori releases her shoulder and turn his back to her.

_I have lived with this weak body all my life, and if there is one thing I have learned about myself, it's that there is no guarantee on how my health will be. There are days where I can go out without feeling any pain. Other times, it takes me everything that I had to keep myself from falling apart. Marrying into the royal family means carrying the entire kingdom on my shoulders. I can barely take care of myself, so how would I be able to help you with matters of the kingdom? I just feel that I will only hold you back if we are together. On top of that, there is a pretty good chance that I will leave this world before you and the last thing I would ever do is make you sad because of me,_  Hattori said as if he was forcing out his words.

Hattori turns around and looks at her, who did not say anything while he was talking. Noriko took a slow and deep breath before starting to speak.

_You know. I never told you this, but you are very different from any man I have known,_  Noriko said.

_Haha. I get that a lot. Someone weak and fragile like me…_  Hattori said a depressed smile.

_That's not what I mean,_  Noriko said as she shook her head.  _Do you remember the times that I visited you? We would talked for hours about our daily lives and politics. Sometimes I would tell you about my ideas for the kingdom. Whether I try bring something like that with the other men or even members of the court, they would brush me off or downplay my opinions. But with you, you would never complain and just listen to me._

_Well, your ideas were sound and flexible,_  Hattori said, crossing his arms.  _Also, that's not true. I have pointed out many times some of the flaws on the systematics of your plans._

_Yes, but you always explained your reasoning and even making suggestions. You are very perceptive about politics despite not involved with the government,_  Noriko said.

_When you lay in bed for most of your life and the only things you can do is sleep and read out all the books in your entire library, you learn about a lot of things_ , Hattori said sheepishly.

_Also, You are not the only one who is keen with their own body. If it's with other men, I only feel anxious. But, whether I am with you, I feel calm and certain that anything will ok. Rather than holding me back, you keep me grounded and safe,_  Noriko said.

_T-That's…_  Hattori said.

_And I am fully aware of your limits, but that's all the more reason that we should be together. Even if it's a short time, I want to spend whatever time you have left with you,_  Noriko said firmly as she moves closer to the man.

_But still,_  Hattori said.

_And you don't have to face the troubles of the kingdom by yourself because I will be there with you. We can do it together,_  Noriko said.

Nori-chan, Hattori said.

_I know I'm being selfish right now, but what I am trying to say is that it cannot be anyone else but you. You are the one I want. No, I need you!_

Noriko embraced Hattori's slender body. Even when her face was hidden on his chest, Hattori could feel moisture damping his shirt.

For a moment, Hattori couldn't find the words to describe how he felt after hearing Noriko's feelings.

_….So you have thought that far about this and still willing to accept someone like me,_  Hattori said as he hugs back.  _If I don't step up to answer you properly, then I really will be the worst._

_You don't mean…_  Noriko said as she looks up with anticipation.

_Will you marry me, Minami Noriko?_  Hattori said as he kneels down while holding her hands.

_Y-Yes,_  Noriko said as she hugs his head with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_In the 18 years of my life, that was the first time that anyone said that I was needed,_  Hattori said with clarity in his voice.

_So it was a happily ever after type of result,_  nya, Rin said.

_I'm sorry to say that it was a fleeting moment. Weeks after the wedding and just when I was getting my bearings in my new position, the Western Kingdom started their campaign to unite the Kingdom. And by unification, I mean conquest of the other kingdoms. Not just the Southern Kingdom, but the entire Tori Territory got into the turmoil. It took years of local skirmishes, negotiations, and behind-the-scenes work before things settled down. I thought they would've learned by now that war is never an answer even for good intentions, but from what you told me the recent incident, they haven't learn a thing from last time,_  Hattori said in a frustrated tone.

_I guess every tribe have their own problems,_  Hiro said.

_And that was just outside matters. I pretty much lost count the times people tried to attack me, physically and mentally, despite them knowing I didn't have much time to begin with,_  Hattori said, holding the side of his head.  _They are truly an impatient bunch._

_What kind of attacks?_  Umi said.

_Some attempted poisoning with the occasional cloaked attacks,_  Hattori said.

_It's amazing your body can handle that much,_ Maki said. From what Kotori and her father told her, his illness was not something to be taken lightly.

_I may not look it, but my body has a few surprises,_  Hattori said.  _To give you an example, my body is pretty resistant against most poisons. It is one of many innate traits that I have and I believe Kotori has the same ability as I do._

_Really?_  Kotori said with a surprised look.

_It all makes sense,_  Maki said.

_What is, Maki?_  Umi said.

_The Anemone Heart. I can guess that Kotori may have also been a target along with the queen, but she were fine when we first came to the castle. I always wondered why Kotori was not inflicted the same as the queen,_ Maki said.

_Believe or not, it is not limited to blood relatives. Long after we married, I found out that I can partially transfer abilities with unrelated people. Like your mother,_  Hattori said.

_So in truth, Hattori was protecting his family even after he passed away,_  Nozomi said.

_Oto-san's so amazing_ , Kotori said.

_Still, you couldn't catch a break, ha?_  Nico said.

_Well, it wasn't all bad. After weathering all of them, we were able to welcome our first child. She was the cutest little baby bird we saw. It was also that thought that Nori-chan decided that would her name,_  Hattori said with a smile.

_So is there anything else that Kotori needs to know?_  Nozomi said.

_Actually….. I was hoping to ask if your mother gave you the talk about… you know.. the birds and the bees,_  Hattori said.

_Eh,_  Kotori said with a confused face before realizing what his dad meant and starts to get flustered.  _Eh?!_

The girls were also able to catch on.

_Judging from that reaction, I guess that she didn't tell you yet,_  Hattori said.  _The reason why I'm asking is that if your future partner don't have wings, there are usually no issues, but when both partners have wings, there are some precautions that you need to take for intimacy. One wrong move and you can actually get injured. Since we have the time to talk, I think it's important for you to know proper practice when you are ready to take the next step in a relationship._

_W-What? Wai-_

Before anyone could interrupt, Hattori went into deeper details about the process for sex related to the Tori, using his hands and body language to act out the night performance. Even for those experienced in sexual matters, everyone was caught by surprise by the intimate and unique information from their random reactions.

_….And it took about six tries before we were able to do it properly. Nori-chan was always considerate to me because of my health, but we did as much as we could whether we get the chance,_  Hattori said.  _Anyway, that is all that I can tell you for now._

As he looks at his audience, there were expressions of shame and curiosity on the girls' faces.

Kotori was covering her face, which was red from the neck up.

_I didn't think…. wings can be used like that…._  Kotori said with whimper.

_Kotori..._  Nico said with a sympathy look while patting her on the shoulder.

_I-Is he done?_

Hiding behind Hiro's back, Umi was covering her ears and closing her eyes.

_Umi. You know that this is perfectly normal for a human. At least for Tori,_  Hiro said after he taps on the Inu's shoulder.

_B-But…_  Umi said, who relaxes her gradually.

_Oh! I have a question,_  Nozomi said, raising her hand.  _Who was the top and bottom during your sex life?_

_N-Nozomi-chan?!_  Hanayo said.

_Hmmm, it was different every time. Sometimes, Noriko would be the dominant one. Sometimes, it was me. One time, both of us were, so it becomes a make-out competition on who can make the other one climax the best,_  Hattori said.

_It sounds like your relationship was mutual,_  Nozomi said.

_Well…. I just learned something new about Tori sex,_  Hiro said.  _And I thought my own experience was exciting._

_So does the Ookami tribe have particular sex things, too?_  Hattori said.

_Do we! Ma, it may not be as active like yours, but we do have a few quirks, especially we go into 'heat'_ , Hiro said with an eager smile.

When Hiro mentioned the heat cycle, Maki's cheeks flashed red as steam was coming from her head. Seeing the Hyou in such a state, Nico had to end this conversation before things get out of hand.

**_Dad, so help me, if you tell everyone, I am putting a fist in your mouth,_**  Nico thought before recalling something.  _Oh! I almost forgot! We actually brought food with us for Obon._

_You did?_  Hiro said.

_Yeah,_  Nico said.  _We put them in the.… Wait. Where's the boxes?!_

Remembering that Nico packed the boxes earlier, the girls and Hiro looked around the field for the boxes.

_I found it, nya,_  Rin said, holding the square box into the air.

_I got the other one!_  Honoka said, bringing the long box to the group.

The girls and the dads gather around the two boxes.

_Harasho. So it really went through,_  Eli said.

Carefully opening the box, there was a plate of food that was cooked by Nico and Chiharu.

_Here, dad. We brought some of your favorites,_ Nico said.

_Really?_  Hiro said.  _Wa. It's looks tasty. Nico, you made this?_

_Well, mama helped out, but Nico-Nii was the head chef,_  Nico said.

Using the chopsticks that was packed from the box, Hiro carefully picks a piece of the omelet rice and puts it in his mouth

_It's sweet,_  Hiro said.  _Just the way I like._

Hiro took the time to savor the food in his mouth before noticing Hattori looking at the food with an envious look.

_Here you go,_  Hiro said as he placing some portions on a separate plate and handed to Hattori.

_Eh?_  Hattori said with a stunned face.

_My daughter took the time to make this meal with her love and care. Something that should be shared with others,_  Hiro said.  _If that's ok with Nico._

_Of course not,_  Nico said.

_…. If you don't mind sharing, then I will accept the offer,_  Hattori said.

_Sure. Ah. It may be a bit sweeter than usual,_  Hiro said.

_Oh. That's not a problem. I happen to like sweets very much. My daughter can attest to that,_ Hattori said.

_He does,_  Kotori said.

During the midst of the meal as the girls watched them…..

_I'm glad that my daughter was able to find good friends as well as get along with Chubu,_  Hattori said.

_Yep. She's doing f- EH?!_  Kotori said.

_What's wrong?_  Hattori said.

_You said Chubu. Are you talking about Chun Chun?_  Kotori said with a surprised expression.

_Chun Chun?_  Hattori said.

_Wait, if you know about Chubu….._ Nico said.

_Then do you know how I became a Host?_  Kotori said.

_….I do. Of course I do. And I was not able to stop it from happening,_  Hattori said.

_Eh?!_  All the girls shouted out of surprise.

_Did something bad happened?_  Eli said.

_There was nothing serious, but…_  Hattori said.

_Then, please tell me,_  Kotori said. How it happened was not important for the Tori, but it was something that was weighing on her mind since her encounter of Chubu.

_…. Since you are so interested, I don't really mind. It happened when Kotori turned one..,_  Hattori said.

_That long?!_  Kotori said.

_Kotori, let him speak,_  Eli said.  _You were saying, Hattori-san?_

_There was a big party to celebrate your first birthday. Nobles and influential people came to give their congratulations and gifts. A typical formality for the royal family,_  Hattori said.  _Just midway of the party, I am on one side of the hall, surrounded by people trying to talk to me. My wife was holding Kotori on another side (within my line of sight), accepting the gifts for Kotori…when I noticed a strange aura coming from one of the gifts, a silver necklace with a green gem._

_Talk about deja vu,_  Nico said.

_For some reason, no one else noticed the aura, but it was enough to raise the alarms in my mind. I tried to rush to your side, but I was deterred by the guests,_ Hattori said.  _By the time I reached you two, the aura mysteriously disappeared and didn't come back again during the party._

According to the former ruler, he went to the crib later at night after hearing her daughter crying (It was his turn to tend to Kotori). When he entered the room, He was shocked to see a large bird that was glowing a green light hovering the infant.

When he approached the crib, the bird spread its wings, displaying a defensive stance. The cries from baby Kotori became louder from the commotion of the bird.

After assuring the bird that he was not hostile, the bird relaxes its body, allowing him to reach and hold his daughter in his arms.

Eventually, the baby stopped her whimpering and drifted back to sleep.

As he gently put the baby back into the crib, the king asked the bird to look after his daughter.

After exchanging some words (although the bird didn't speak directly), the bird seemingly disappeared and never appeared after that.

_The next day, I found out later that the green gem from the necklace also disappeared. And the person who gave the necklace never knew about it either,_  Hattori said.

_So you went through something like that,_  Hanayo said.

_That would explain why Chubu didn't come out until the Western Kingdom's attack,_  Umi said.

_Even though the incident passed without any problems, I felt that I placed a burden on my baby bird,_  Hattori said with a sad expression.

_That's not true! If anything, I am glad that I was able to become friends with Chun Chun,_  Kotori said.

_Chubu is an important friend to us and a wonderful companion for Kotori,_  Umi said.

_So you were in good terms with Chubu?_  Nozomi said.

_Even though you say good terms, we only had that brief encounter before it went to sleep,_  Hattori said.

* * *

After finishing the food, the plates were put back into the boxes.

_Now that's done, Nico has one more surprise for dad,_  Nico said.

_Oh? You mean the food was not the main event?_  Hiro said.

_The food was just the opening act,_  Nico said as she opens the long box slightly and retrieved what looked like sheets of paper, showing it to her dad.  _Believe it or not, Maki-chan finished the song that you were working on!_

_…Eh? That old thing?_  Hiro said as he takes the music sheets and looks at the Hyou.  _Is that true?_

_Y-Yeah! I just thought it would be a shame to leave something like that unfinished,_  Maki said as Hiro scans through the composition.

_I have to say… this looks real good. I can tell you put a lot of heart in the masterpiece,_ Hiro said.  _I'm sure this will a hit to the whole country if it's from you two. So are you performing for us today?_

_Maybe,_  Nico said.  _Ma. I would have like some background music for full effects. As a matter of fact, I even brought 'that' in the box, but that was more for your sake than mine._

_'That'?_  Hiro said.  _Wait, you don't mean…._

When Nico remove the lid of the long box, it revealed a purple and black guitar resting the box.

_You actually brought it here,_  Hiro said, picking up and the inspecting the instrument.  _It's even tuned._

_Even so, would it work in this place?_  Eli said.

_Only one way to find out,_  Hiro said as he stood and using the guitar pick, strung a chord.

Rnnnnngggg

A loud roaring sound echoes from the previously silent tool.

_No way.._  Maki said.

_Looks like there're no problem,_  Hiro said.  _Ne, Nico-Ni. Let's do an acoustic concert together._

_….Ok,_  Nico said jittery with her body trembling, both from being nervous of an impromptu performance and excitement of performing with her dad.

After searching for a suitable platform, Nico was now standing in front of her friends and Hattori on an elevated rock with a flat surface, with Hiro staying on the side, guitar in hand.

_Sa Minna! Hajimaru yo!_  Nico shouted out as she began her song:

Yes yes yes! Try to smile

Yes yes yes! It's important to smile

Instead of hurrying and worrying, let's take it easy

This is Nico Smile's everyday life

I want you to be full of energy

So raise your hands to the sky!

Take a deep breath and streeetch

Easy, right? Yes!

Let the magic of smiles reach you

And bring happiness to everyone

When the magic of smiles reaches you

You can say farewell to your tears

Don't stop smiling

Have some fun!

Look over here, over here

"You'll become happy and energetic~"

Look over here, over here

"You'll become happy and energetic~"

Let's laugh together!

The weather is perfect; I feel like I can fly

I want to run faster and faster!

Follow close behind me, hurry!

Simple, right? Hey!

The next spell will be a spell of smiles

To bring happiness to everyone

When the spell of smiles reaches you

Whether it's today or tomorrow

Don't stop smiling

You're happy now, right?

Let the magic of smiles reach you

And bring happiness to everyone

When the magic of smiles reaches you

You can say farewell to your tears

Don't stop smiling

Have some fun!

* * *

As the last note fades away, applauds came from the audience.

_Thank you everyone!_  Nico said with a radiant smile.

_That sounds so good, nya!_  Rin said.

_When did you get the time to practice?_  Eli said, everyone just as surprised how Nico's performance was smooth.

_I am not called the Universe's Number 1 Idol for nothing,_  Nico said.  _Even more so since Maki did her best to make the song as brilliant as Nico._

_I-It's not like I'm happy about that_ , Maki said, who looks embarrassed.

_Besides Nico, Hiro's performance was also amazing_ , Umi said.  _You were able to play the song just from one look at the composition._

_The music in my soul is not something that goes away even after my body does,_  Hiro said.  _I'm also happy to take any request if anyone has one._

Suddenly, the girls' bodies start to glow an orange-yellow aura, surprising them.

_W-What's happening?_  Nico said.

_So it's already time,_  Hiro said.

_Hiro?_  Hattori said.

_We were having so much fun that it was easy to forget. The final event is only for a night, so when it's over…._ Hiro said.

_We have to go back,_  Nico said.

_Yeah,_  Hiro said with a bitter smile.

_Eh? So soon?_  Kotori said.

_Well, the time in this place may be different, but it's still limited,_  Hiro said with a sad expression.

* * *

Not sure how long they have, the rest of the girls distance themselves from Nico and Kotori so they could say their respective goodbyes.

_Do you think we'll be able to meet again?_  Nico said, her eyes meeting with his dad's after he places the guitar back into the box.

_It's hard to say. I don't know if those without a_ **[Kizuna]** _can come here. Ma. It's should be fine if it's Nico-Ni. If you repeat what you did today to get here and don't forget about me, It's possible to meet again,_ Hiro said.

Nico went within an inch from his dad, clenches her fist and lands a punch on Hiro's abdomen.

_Next time, I will bring mama and the others. That's a promise,_  Nico said, her head down to avoid facing him.

_…And I will be waiting here when that time comes,_  Hiro said with a smile as he brings Nico into a hug.

* * *

_Oto-san…_  Kotori said as she hugs her father tightly before looking up at him.  _I will miss you so much. Next time, maybe Oka-san can come with me to visit you._

_…..I don't know if I am ready to face Nori-chan,_  Hattori said with doubt.  _What do I say to her?_

_Oto-san. Oka-san loves you and I'm sure she wants to see you more than I do,_  Kotori said boldly.

_…If you say so,_  Hattori said before realizing.  _Oh. Kotori. Can you do something for me when you get back?_

_Anything,_  Kotori said.

_Can you spend some mother-daughter time with Nori-chan at the Southern Kingdom?_  Hattori said.

_That's fine, but why?_  Kotori said.

_We both know that she is the toughest bird there is. But she's still your mother and she can get lonely, especially as queen,_  Hattori said.

_I understand. Maybe I should make her some cheesecake,_  Kotori said.

_That sounds wonderful. And when you do meet her, can you tell her this?_  Hattori said.

Hattori leans in and whispers something into Kotori's ear. When Hattori finished, Kotori looks at him with a perplexed expression.

_R-Really?_  Kotori said.

_Your mother has a very bad habit of that and it was usually me who kept it in check,_  Hattori said.

_I will let know,_  Kotori said before giving him one last hug.  _Now, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone._

_I won't, baby bird,_  Hattori said.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes, the girls' bodies vanished from the area. The two males were standing near where the girls disappeared.

_I hope they went back safely,_  Hattori said.

_I'm sure they did,_  Hiro said as he turns to face Hattori.  _So what are you going to do now?_

_Eh?_  Hattori said.

_Since it's just the two of us here, we should have a talk between dads,_  Hiro said.  _Actually, there are some things that I wanted ask you._

_Something that you couldn't say in front our daughters?_  Hattori said.

_Well, I couldn't really talk to them much about this side,_  Hiro said.

_You do have a good point. Ma. I have a bit of free time, so I don't mind talking with you,_  Hattori said.

* * *

_Nico-Niii!_

The girls woke up to someone shouting Nico's name. Cocoa was standing in front of them with an annoyed look.

_What is it, Cocoa? I'm right here, so why are you shouting?_  Nico said.

_Did you eat the offerings for dad?_  Cocoa said.

_Eh? What are talking about?_  Nico said, looking confused.

When the girls went to the family shrine, they were surprised to see empty plate where the food was in the box.

_Could it be that what we saw last night was not a dream?_  Eli said.

_Ah! Look!_  Honoka said.

She points at some papers at the corner of the box. They were the music sheets that Nico put in yesterday.

When Nico took them out and noticed something written on the back of the sheets...

_T-This is….. from dad!_  Nico said as she read the contents.

_When did he get the chance to write those?_  Maki said.

_What is it, Nico?_  Chiharu said.

_…. Mama, I think this is for you,_  Nico said.

When she gave one of the papers to her mom…..

_This handwriting, but how.._  Chiharu said, covering her mouth with her hand while holding the paper.

_Kotori, it seems your dad also wrote something for your mom,_  Nico said.

_W-What?_  Kotori said as Nico gave the mentioned paper to her.

While Chiharu and Kotori looked emotional, the Yazawa siblings looked confused.

_Nico-Ni, What's going on?_  Cocoro said.

_It's a long story. We can talk about everything over breakfast,_  Nico said.

* * *

**I know this was supposed Nico's chapter, but it would be a discourtesy that only Nico gets to meet her dad again.**

**Anyway, Stay tuned for the next update.**

**Reviews, suggestions, and comments are welcomed.**


	8. Honoka and the Fall Harvest

**Greetings everyone.**

**Fall has begun and what better way to start off the season than a double chapter, starring two of the girls from Printemps.**

**Let's wish a Wonderful Happy Birthday to Kousaka Honoka and Minami Kotori.**

**Up first is Honoka.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

**Note: The Tribes in Mori have similar events/holidays throughout the year although traditions may vary between tribe. For example, every tribe celebrates New Year and Obon.**

* * *

Even though the seasons was changing in the country of Mori, noted by the change in temperature and flora, all of the tribes are working lively for their respective territories. For the members of µ's, they were not exempted from the activities.

_What are those, Nico?_  Eli said, noticing a bunch of papers carried by the Ookami.

_Oh, just some news from home, fan letters Yeah,_  Nico said as she inspects through today's mail _. Oh, look. It's a flyer for the upcoming Harvest festival._

_Harvest Festival?_  Honoka said.

_If I recall, it's when the seasonal crops are harvested before winter comes_ , Nozomi said.

_Yeah, every year, my tribe gets together to harvest some of the crops during the fall season. This year, it's strawberries,_  Nico said.

_Did you say strawberries?!_  Honoka said with excitement in her voice.

_Yeah, there's even strawberries the size of hams. Apparently you can even slice them like one,_  Nico said while making a chopping motion with her hand.

_That sounds like fun! Can I come too?_  Honoka said.

_I'm sorry to say, but this is for Ookami only,_  Nico said with a smirk.

_Ehhhhhh. Why does Nico-chan always have the fun?_  Honoka said with a disappointed look.  _I'm kinda jealous of the Ookami for setting up so many events._

_You would think it's all fun and games, but it's a whole lot of work for us,_  Nico said.  _Besides, don't Kuma have events in your territory?_

_But there's nothing for me to do right now,_  Honoka said.

_Really?_  Umi said.

_And everytime I go back home, I would just be working at the manjuu shop,_  Honoka said with a dejected expression.

_I think that is to be expected since It's your family business,_  Maki said.

_Well, maybe you should try to learn about your own tribe,_  Nico said, who had enough of the Kuma's whining.

_What do you mean?_  Honoka said.

_I'm talking about this,_  Nico said as she shoves a piece of paper close to the Kuma's face.  _There's a collaboration event between our tribes this weekend. It's about catching steelfish._

_Steelfish?_  Honoka said.

According to Nico, the fish swims upstream every fall to lay their eggs, bringing the next generation. The fish had a silk body with pink and gray scales, and they live in a large group. The purpose for the event was to harvest enough of the fish to control their population and insure that the fish successfully migrate to their brooding site.

That doesn't sound very exciting, Honoka said in a disappointed look.

_This event is voluntary for Ookami, so Nico won't go, but maybe it will give you an appreciation of your own tribe, unless you have something else to do,_  Nico said.

The Ookami knows that the Kuma does not have anything to do today aside from eating and sleeping.

_You should go, Honoka. Besides, when was the last time you visited your family?_  Eli said.

_…. I guess I will do it,_  Honoka said.

_While you are there, make sure to bring back some of the fish. I think they let you keep a share of the harvest,_  Nico said.

_In that case, why don't we each bring something from the harvests going on in our territories?_  Nozomi said.

_I agree. It's a good way to get involved with our communities,_  Umi said with a smile.

_That sounds awesome, nya,_  Rin said.  _Hmmm I wonder what my hometown does for the fall, nya?_

_I am usually busy with work whenever I return home, so I don't know if I will be able to. Ma, I can always ask papa to get it for me,_  Maki said.

_Maki-chan, that would defeat the purpose of a harvest if you don't do it yourself,_  Nico said.  _Not that I would expect you to._

_Nico-chan, What do you mean by that?_  Maki said with a frown.

_Nico will also bring back some strawberries… if there is any left,_  Nico said.  _Since it's first come first serve, it can get real competitive to get the best stuff though it's fine with Nico-ni._

_I should also bring back some rice,_  Hanayo said.  _My tribe would harvest a bunch of rice at this time, so I am helping out with my family._

_You mean help yourself,_  Nico said with a teasing smile.

_That's not true… well, I will definitely do my best to get a lot_ , Hanayo said.

_Rin, too, nya!_  Rin said in a cheerful voice.

_Honoka-chan, Be careful,_  Kotori said.

_It's just catching fish. How hard can it be?_  Honoka said.

* * *

**[The following day]**

_What's wrong with these fish?!_  Honoka yelled out.

The Kuma was facing downstream at the river where the event took place.

Like a tidal wave, the seemingly narrow river stream were covered by wave after of wave of steelfish.

On top of that, the fish had razor teeth that could draw blood if she wasn't careful.

With only her bare hands, Honoka did her best to avoid getting hurt.

Alongside her were other Kuma and Ookami, using whatever they have to either catch some fish or direct the brood to the right direction.

This migration lasted for two hours, but the amount of fish was enough to overwhelm even the toughest Kuma.

* * *

_It's all over._

After the event ended, Honoka was resting at the base of a nearby tree, exhausted from her experience.

_Oh, Honoka-san,_  A voice called out to her.

The Kuma saw a young woman walking to her. She had ears and a tail similar to an Ookami. She had dark brown hair and gray eyes.

_You are…._  Honoka said.

_You can call me April,_  the Ookami said.  _I heard that someone from_ _µ's was taking part today._

_Yep, that's me. So what brings you here, April?_  Honoka said.

_I am part of the Agricultural and Nutrition Committee, so I have to oversee these events that our tribe takes part,_  April said.

_Ettooo?_  Honoka said.

_We make sure that there is enough food for our tribe,_  April said.

_Oh! I see,_  Honoka said before remembering something else.  _Ah! I forgot to catch some of the steelfish!_

_In that case, you can some of mine. I got plenty,_  April said, who shows a container full with steelfish.

_Eh? Is that really ok?_  Honoka said.

_It's fine,_  April said.  _You did well today, so you should get your share._

_Well, this is the first time going to something like this,_  Honoka said sheepishly.

_I can tell,_  April said. Anyway,  _I am going to get these fish processed, so you can pick them up later._

_Thank you,_  Honoka said.  _Still, I can't believe something like this is done every year. I get that we Kuma are helping the steelfish, but I don't see the whole excitement about it._

_Wait. You don't know?_  April said with a slightly surprised expression.

_Know what?_  Honoka said.

_The Kuma territory is a hotspot for food stuffs. Not only that, but your tribe are experts when it comes to the fall harvest,_  April said.

_But it doesn't seem like that much is going on to me,_  Honoka said.

_This is your hometown, so you wouldn't notice it. Also, most of the work is usually done by grown adults,_  April said.  _Ma, considering how much work is needed, I'm not surprised. Ne, Honoka. Why don't you join me in the other harvests in Kuma territory?_

_You mean there are more?_  Honoka said.

_Oh, Honoka, The Fall Harvest is just getting started,_  April said.

* * *

For the next few days, Honoka went with April for the upcoming events. The activities include collecting honey from killer bees….

_The buzzing is so loud,_  Honoka in a soft voice while wearing a bee suit and gathering honeycombs in massive hive with April and other people.

Apple picking….

_Honoka! here some more!_  April said as she kicks the trunk of a tree full of apples.

_I got it!_  Honoka said as she tries to catch the falling apples.

Sweet potatoes….

_Look at this, April!_  Honoka said as she holds up a vine with multiple sweet potatoes attached to it with both hands.

_Honoka! Don't swing that around,_  April said, who shield her face from the dirt that flew when Honoka easily pull the vine from the ground..

Pumpkins, and other crops that were being harvested throughout the Kuma territory.

* * *

_I'm so tired,_  Honoka said, lying flat on her back on a blanket on the ground.

It was the last day of the harvest occurring in Kuma Territory. All that is left for the tribe to do is to prepare a feast from the bounty they harvested this year.

_Good job on staying to the very end,_  April said, who was sitting next to her before handing something to Honoka.  _Here._

In the Ookami's hand was a medium-sized loaf of freshly baked bread with a bit of steam coming from it.

_Where did you get that bread?!_  Honoka said, who sat up with widened eyes.

_Oh this? I made it from that cast-iron oven that I set up over there,_  April said while pointing at a black wide pot hung over a fire a few feet from that.

_But I thought bread was made in an oven,_  Honoka said.

_Bread can easily be made without an oven and using few ingredients. Oh. I almost forgot,_  April said as she takes out a small glass jar, open it and dap the bread in a sticky yellow liquid from the jar.

_What is that?_  Honoka said with a curious expression.

_It's honey apple butter, made of some of the stuff we got from our work. My own recipe,_  April said.  _Here you go._

_Eh? Is that ok?_  Honoka said.

_The whole point of a Harvest Festival is to share the bounty with others,_  April said.

_T-Thank you,_  Honoka said, who happily accepts the bread.  _Itdakaimatsu._

The moment Honoka sank her teeth into the bread, her taste buds was washed with a rich taste as the honey and apple flavor mended in the butter intermingled with the warm, soft bread, which spreads throughout her mouth.

_That… is… so… good,_  Honoka said as she closes her eyes and chews slowly. Seeing the bliss in the Kuma's face made April smile with pride.

After she continues eating with April, Honoka talked about various topics with the Ookami.

_But, seriously. I didn't think that harvesting was so hard,_  Honoka said as she remembers the amount of effort it took to complete them.

_Well, it does requires a little hard labor, but I heard that your family owns a goods store,_  April said.

_It's true we work even after closing shop, but we aren't busy all the time,_  Honoka said.

_Ma, it does give you an appreciation of where and how food is made,_  April said.

_And then some,_  Honoka said as she licking the butter from her hands.  _So what made you want to be a gourmet?_

One of the things that the Kuma learned about her new friend was that April makes a living as a gourmet in addition to her work in a committee.

_Hmmmm. Well, there are a number of reasons, but I always wanted to learn more of the cultures of other tribes,_  April said.

_But what does being a gourmet have to do with culture?_  Honoka said.

_A lot actually. You can learn a lot from a tribe's culture by their food/cooking_ , April said _. There is nothing that brings different people together by sharing a meal with them. I mean, you can't really be hostile to someone when eating at the same table. By the way, don't you eat with your friends who are from different tribes?_

When April pointed that out, Honoka remembered her times when she eats together with her friends, which made her smile. Granted, some of them were not present due to work, but she enjoy their company.

_And being a gourmet helps me with my work in the committee and for the sake of the Ookami tribe,_  April said with pride.

_What do you mean?_  Honoka said.

_You and I have not never experienced it, but whenever there was conflict in the past, especially war, famine was very widespread, where people would starve to death,_  April said with a sad expression.  _Can you imagine? People going days, even weeks without having any food to eat._

_…. I can't even last a whole day,_  Honoka said, who looks mortified.

_For that reason, I have traveled all over the country to learn about all things that can be considered edible, finding ways so that no one would go hungry again… or at least that we are trying to,_  April said.  _To give you an example, the Kuma tribe gather the food during the Harvest Festival as a way to store and preserve to be used during emergencies. They rotate their stuff every year._

_I had no idea,_  Honoka said as she was pondering something.  _April-san!_

_W-What is it, Honoka?_  April said, taken back by the Kuma's sudden call.

_Please make me your student,_  Honoka said in a loud voice and bowed her head.

The Ookami blink a few times but then opens her mouth.

_W-What?! Why did you suddenly say that?_  April said in a frantic tone.

_I can learn so much from you,_  Honoka said as she took the Ookami's hand with both of her own.  _Also, Honoka also wants to help you with the food shortage problem._

_Honoka…. I am happy that you ask me to be your mentor, but I can't just take in a disciple,_  April said with a wry smile. _At the moment, I am not qualified to be a mentor._

_Eh? Why not? You seemed like an expert in what you do,_  Honoka said.

_We Ookami may look wild and free, but we live under strict rules,_  April said with a sad expression.  _There are certain requirements you need to have in order to become a mentor. Besides, you don't need to be my student to help with preparation. That is something that needs the cooperation of all the tribes. Right now, each of the tribes have their own way of doing things, so it would be hard for everyone to agree._

_That is true,_  Honoka said, her ears droop slightly.

_I'm just happy that you are interested in my work,_  April said, with an endearing smile.  _I hope to continue working with you in the future, Kousaka Honoka._

_Me too,_  Honoka said.

The two shook hands, both smiling, and returned to their respective place.

When Honoka returned to headquarters, the other girls were surprised by the abundance of foodstuff that Honoka brought back. Later in the evening, they enjoyed the Fall Harvest meal that everyone help prepared, with everyone talking about their experiences.

* * *

**[A few days later]**

_Hmmmmmmmmmmm_

Honoka was sitting by herself next to a table with a sheet of paper with scribbles. Her eyes closed with her brows wrinkled as if she was thinking. She was in the reading room of headquarters, filled with a number of books brought by the other members of µ's.

_Honoka?_

When she opens her eyes, Honoka saw Umi looking at her with concern.

_Oh, Umi-chan_ , Honoka said. _What's the matter?_

_I haven't see you today, so I got worried,_  Umi said.  _More importantly, what are you doing here?_

It was unusual seeing Honoka in the reading room, where the Kuma seldom went.

_Well that's…._

Honoka told Umi about her encounter with April during the Steelfish event, what she talked about with the Ookami, and her suggestion of addressing the danger of famine in the country.

_So that no one would go hungry,_  Umi said in a soft voice, looking at the Kuma with a surprised expression.

_Even though times have calmed down from dealing with Arc, We don't know what's going to happen in the future. I know that it would be hard to have all the tribes work together on this, but I know we can do something as_ _µ's even though we are mostly keeping order in the country,_  Honoka said calmly, but seriously.  _Hm? Umi-chan?_

The Kuma notices that the Inu went quiet, when…

_I.. I had no idea… that you made such a reflection!_  Umi said in loud voice, prompting Honoka to back away slightly.

_U-Umi-chan?! Calm down,_  Honoka said.

_To think that you would take up such a noble goal, I'm deeply moved,_  Umi said with a teary eye, but happy expression.

_Umi-chan! We heard you shouting,_  Kotori said.  _What's wrong?_

The other members of arrived seconds after Umi shouted.

_Nothing is wrong, Kotori-chan,_  Honoka said.  _Umi-chan. it's not a really a big deal._

_What are you saying?_  Umi said eagerly.  _I went searching for you when I hadn't heard from a word since this morning. I thought you were lazing somewhere and eating snacks._

_Really?_  Honoka said.  _Ah, it seems I was so busy worrying about the food issue that I didn't really thought about eating._

_EH?!_  Everyone looked at the Kuma with shocked expressions.

_You… forgot to eat?_  Umi said.

_Well, I did eat breakfast this morning with everyone,_  Honoka said, scratching the back of her neck.

_But that was hours ago. It's already past noon,_  Kotori said.

_What?!_  Honoka said as she looked at the clock on the wall.  _Woah, I didn't even notice the time._

_Who are you and what did you do to Honoka-chan, nya?!_  Rin said.

_What do you mean? Of course it's Honoka,_  Honoka said in an irritated look.  _Is it really that weird that I had not eaten for hours?_

_You always pester Nico to make something for you… like every hour,_  Nico said, narrowing their eyes.

_It's true that you are acting differently from your usual self,_  Eli said.  _Did something happened?_

_Could it that Honoka-chan is becoming an adult without us even noticing?_  Nozomi said, who looked both happy and worried at the same time.  _Maybe you found a lover?_

_A-A partner,_  Umi said, who went pale.  _Is it true, Honoka?_

_That's not it!_  Honoka said, shaking her head furiously.  _I think it may have something with the seasons._

_What do you mean?_  Maki said.

_Ono ne, April told me this:_

_"Fall is the season when the Kuma are at their most active. Because of that, they do a lot of their work during this time. Not only is their energy, but their motivation at their peak that it's scary._

_Once winter comes, they slow down a lot, only doing the necessary work with the least bit of energy. It is part of the reason why they try to do everything during the fall season. They are like this until spring comes, and even then, it takes times for their energy levels to go back to normal. I have some friends who are Kuma, so I can vouch for that experience. If you like, I can give you a wake-up kick when spring comes…"_

_So Kuma go through such a cycle,_  Eli said.

_If what April said is true, then I just thought I should do all my work so I don't have to worry about it,_  Honoka said.

_Honoka is actually trying to work?!_  Maki said as everybody was shocked from the declaration.

_Like I said, this is for a short time,_  Honoka said with an irritated with a pout.  _Everyone is working hard, so Honoka has to as well._

_Honoka, have you forgotten that you don't have to do this alone,_  Umi said.

_Eh?_  Honoka said.

_Umi-chan is right. We are a team,_  Hanayo said.

_If you like, we can help you with what you were thinking about,_  Kotori said.

_Everyone,_  Honoka said with a smile.  _Thank you._

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrr_

A grumbling sound echoed in the room, which came from the Kuma's stomach.

_Now that's the Honoka we know,_  Nico said.  _Maybe you should eat something before we start._

_Hehehe_ , Honoka said with an embarrassed expression.

* * *

For the rest of the day, everyone discussed seriously on a few ideas from Honoka.

_I see. You also want to set up a few events for your tribe that children can do,_  Hanayo said.

_It kinda sucks that most of the events in my hometown is for adults_ , Honoka said.  _Heck, I didn't know much about the Fall Harvest Festival until now._

_Since we are doing so much, we should make plans for the next five years,_  Umi said with a gutso.

_…Umi-chan. we should just focus on one year at a time,_  Honoka said.  _After all, we can only do so much until winter comes, let alone the start of the new year._

_You're right,_  Umi said, who calms down.  _And we all have our obligations to deal with._

_Honoka-chan is retorting Umi-chan,_  Kotori said. This is a big shock.

_Rin wants fun Honoka-chan back, nya!_  Rin said.

True to form and to the relief of the other girls, when the first snow appeared in the country, Honoka reverted back to her usual, even more care-free nature.

* * *

**Reviews, suggestions, and comments are welcomed.**


	9. Kotori wants a Pet

**Here is the second part.**

**Again, I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

_Thanks for helping me out, Kotori-chan,_  Hanayo said.

_It's no problem,_  Kotori said while she scans the vegetation around them.  _With that said, I'm surprised that you can recognize the plants. They all look the same to me._

It was sunny afternoon in Mori. Kotori went with Hanayo to collect medicinal plants. From the headquarters, they had traveled a span of two hours' worth of distance by walking.

_Oh. My parents taught me how to tell them apart since I was little,_  Hanayo said as she collect certain plants into a weaved basket.

Just as Kotori inquires further, a rustling from a nearby bush attracts the attention of the two.

_W-What was that?_  Kotori said nervously.

_Maybe it's a wild animal,_  Hanayo said.

Sometimes, whenever Hanayo venture nearby the headquarters, she is accompanied by the wild boars that she befriended, either the mother or one of the children. This time, they were alone.

While figuring who their visitor was, the said visitor let them know as it jumps in front of them in a quick motion.

* * *

_Seriously, where did those two go?_  Nico said as she was wading through the woods.

While looking for Hanayo to get something from her, Honoka told her that they went out to look for plants. Being the expert in tracking, Nico was able to figure out their direction. It's been 30 minutes since she left headquarters.

_Hya!_

The Ookami's ears perk up as she heard a familiar cry.

Determining the direction of the scream, Nico quickens her pace until she reaches a clearing in the woods. When she arrived, Nico was met with a bizarre sight.

_So cute!_

_There. There._

In front of her was Kotori and Hanayo, who were petting and hugging a strange looking animal.

The creature had a long neck and covered in pink fur while on all fours.

Not only was Nico familiar of the creature being cuddled by the two girls, she recognize who the creature was.

_P-Pooka?!_  What are you doing it here? Nico shouted.

_Wooooooooooo,_  the animal let out a loud howl in response.

_Pooka?_  Hanayo said.

_Oh. Nico-chan. You know this animal_? Hanayo said.

_Yeah, And if Pooka's here, then that means Kevin shouldn't be far behind_ , Nico said with a wry smile while Kotori and Hanayo looked confused.

_Pooka! Where are you?!_  A voice said from a distance.

From the woods opposite of the girls, a person appears. He was an Ookami with dark-orange hair and green eyes.

_Hey, Kevin,_  Nico said, waving at the stranger.

_Nico?! Is that you?_  Kevin said with a surprised expression.

_The one and only,_  Nico said with her signature smile.

* * *

_Thanks for catching this troublemaker,_  Kevin said, as he drags the alpaca using a rope around its neck.  _Now, you behave yourself._

Wooooooooooo, Pooka howled.

The girls accompany Kevin and Pooka as he returns to his home.

_Our family owns an alpaca farm and this one always tries to escape whenever it can. My dad, who owns the farm, usually puts up a request when that happens, and Nico was usually the one who accepted the task,_  Kevin explained.

_Because of that, Nico got to know the alpaca farm,_  Nico said.

_There is actually a place for these cuties?_  Kotori said.

_How are these things 'cute'?_  Nico said.

Well, their faces look cute and their fur is so fluffy, so there's that, Hanayo said.

Woooo, Pooka made another sound in response to the compliment.

When they emerged from the woods, they find themselves in an open grassy field with an area surrounded by a tall wooden fence.

_Kevin… What is this?_  Nico said, her eyebrows twitched.

Behind the wooden fence were four-legged creatures similar to Pooka. However, unlike the floopy pink alpaca, the others were completely naked except for the human clothing draped on their bodies.

It took a lot for the girls to not burst out laughing at the silly sight.

_Ah. This is the time of the year for shaving their fur. They're fully naked without their fur, so we put clothes on them to keep them warm until some of there is enough fur,_  Kevin said.

_Why would you do that?_  Kotori said, who was recovering from her laugh.

_Having too much fur makes them too warm and uncomfortable when it's warm,_  Kevin said.  _A few weeks from now, their fur will grow long enough to cover their skin._

_So what you do with the fur?_  Hanayo said.

_The fur will get shipped to a processing center where they are sprung into yarn that will be made into clothes,_  Kevin said.

_Eh? You mean like wool from sheep?_  Kotori said, who became interested. She has worked with different fabrics and materials, but this is the first time hearing about alpaca fur.

Oh! Nico. It's been a while, a male voice called to them.

A middle-aged Ookami with tall build with a slight roundness in his waist was coming towards their direction.

_That's Kevin's dad,_  Nico said to Kotori and Hanayo before greeting him.  _Hey, Mr. Moto._

_Nico and her friends found Pooka,_  Kevin said.

_Is that so? Well, I would like to talk some more, so why don't you wait around while I finish the last one?_  Moto said, referring to fur harvest.

Mr. Moto returned back to the barn, gripping Pooka with both arms to keep it from escaping.

_Even though he said to wait, what are we supposed until then?_  Nico said.

_I would have like to pet some of the alpaca, but I'm sure they wouldn't like being touched without their fur,_  Kotori said with a pout.

Seeing the bored and disappointed expression from the girls, Kevin made a small smile.

_If you like, I can show you interesting,_  Kevin said.

While confused, the girls followed Kevin, who show them around the farm.

* * *

_Wah! It's so soft!_

_This is heavenly…_

Kotori and Hanayo were frolicking in the piles of fluff that was harvested today in an area in the barn.

_Is this…. really ok?_  Nico said, who was watching them play. Kevin showed them the storage room where the fur were sorted based on color, from pink to white.

_It's fine since it will be gone tomorrow,_  Kevin said.

In less than 15 minutes, Mr. Moto comes back, using a towel to wipe his hands.

_Sorry to keep you waiting. Oh? What happened to your friends, Nico?_  Mr. Moto said.

Next to Kevin and Nico was Kotori and Hanayo, with strangely refreshed expressions.

_They played in the 'fluff' room,_  Kevin said.

_I see,_  Mr. Moto said, nodding as if understanding the situation.  _In any case, I want to thank you for bringing back Pooka-chan, Because this happened just today, I didn't post a request, but I would like to compensate for your efforts._

_No. No. It's no problem at all. It was really a coincidence that my friends found Pooka,_  Nico said.

But really, I am jealous that you get to spend so much time with these alpacas, Kotori said. Maybe I should get an alpaca so I can get fluffy cuddles everyday.

_…..I think you are misunderstanding something, Kotori-san,_  Mr. Moto said.

_Eh?_  Kotori said.

_A pet/companion is another living being and require a great degree of commitment of care, not something that you should decide on a whim._   _Mr. Moto said with a sharp tone. Just for reference, an alpaca can live up to 20 years, which means they will be with you for a good amount of your life,_

Seeing the serious expression from the usually cheerful Ookami, the girls could only listen in silence.

_Stay right here, I will be right back,_  Mr. Moto said as he dashes to the barn.

_Seriously, how long is he going to make us wait?_  Nico said, who was starting to lose her patience.

_Ne, Kevin. Your dad…._  Hanayo said.

_Yeah. My dad really care about the alpacas, so he doesn't like it when people take them lightly_ , Kevin said with a wry smile.

_I think I can understand. I feel the same way about my work and my friends…and rice,_  Hanayo said.

Moments later, He comes back to them, carrying something in his arms.

_Here._

Mr. Moto showed the three girls a slightly worn book titled, 'How to care of Alpacas.'

_This is…_  Kotori said.

_If you are truly interested in an alpaca or any pet/companion, then you must do your due diligence,_  Moto said with a serious, but sincere expression.

_I understand,_  Kotori said, who accepted the book.

After saying their goodbyes, the three girls left the farm.

* * *

While walking back to the headquarters, the girls were quiet until someone spoke.

_So are you still thinking about them, Kotori-chan?_  Hanayo said, referring to the alpacas.

_Hmmmm. no matter I try to, I cannot forget their fluffiness,_  Kotori said.

_You know that there's more to them than their fur,_  Nico said, shaking her head.  _Now that I think about it, do you have any experience in taking care of companions or pets?_

_W-Well, there's my messenger birds and I think Chun Chun also count as a companion,_  Kotori said nervously.

While living at headquarters, Nico got to know more about the other girls. For Kotori, it was her bird friends that would come visit the Tori everyday, sometimes accompanying the Tori at meal time.

Other than the occasional visitors and the boars (who can pretty much take care of themselves without help), none of the other girls had kept companions at headquarters aside from their respective Kizuna.

_I think taking care of an alpaca would be very different than caring for birds,_  Nico said.  _I only meet with alpacas for a short time and even I can tell they can be a handful._

_So do you want to adopt a pet alpaca?_  Hanayo said.

_I kinda want to, but after what Mr. Moto said, I don't know,_  Kotori said with a conflicted expression.  _Since headquarters is a place for everyone, it could become a problem. Also, there's the Southern Kingdom to consider._

As a princess and only child, eventually Kotori will have step up as a ruler for their people.

_…Then bring it up during our next meeting,_  Nico said.

_The next meeting?_  Kotori said, tilting her head.

The members of µ's have weekly meetings to discuss important matters, including the finances of the group.

_If you are serious about this, then the others need to know and have their say on it. That should also give you enough time to think about what you want to do and make your case,_  Nico said.

_Well, what do you think of my choice, Nico-chan?_  Kotori said.

_…..I mean, everyone has their own thing going on, so I cannot tell you how to live your life,_  Nico said, scratching the back of her neck.  _But speaking from personal experience, Nico can tell you that nothing is impossible if it is something important to you._

_As Mr. Moto said, if you really care about something greatly, then you have to consider what you have and what can be done,_ Hanayo said.

_…. You are right,_  Nico-chan and Hanayo-chan, Kotori said with a smile.  _In that case, Kotori will work hard about this._

Eventually, the three girls reach headquarters as the sun starts to set.

* * *

At their next meeting, Kotori announced her interest in having alpaca at µ's headquarters. The level of calmness and diplomacy when answering questions and addressing matter in alpaca ownership from the Tori took everyone by surprise. Since there were few to no objections, Kotori was able to get the support from the rest of the girls to allow her to keep alpaca at headquarters.

After further discussions and negotiation, Mr. Moto agreed to sell two alpacas to Kotori, one with dark brown fur and one with white fur, much to the Tori's delight. The new alpacas were welcomed by most of the members of µ's and cared for by Kotori and Hanayo, who also took a liking to the animals. Over the next few years, Kotori would later acquire more companions throughout her career in µ's, but those are stories for another day.

* * *

**Can you spot how many times µ's was mentioned in the chapter?**

**Anyway, for the next chapter, Eli is in for a major treat, literally. So stay tuned for the next update.**

**Again, reviews, suggestions, and comments are welcomed.**


	10. Ayase Eli and the Chocolate Company

**Happy Halloween….. Or least that was my intent in releasing this chapter.**

**What started as writing at a good pace ended up dragging throughout the month.**

**With that said, I decided to do a double chapter, featuring two of the girls of µ's.**

**Let's wish a Wonderful Happy Birthday to Ayase Eli and Hoshizoha Rin.**

**Here is the first part.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

_The air is so fresh today._

Today was a slow day at µ's headquarters.

Earlier, the girls went on a picnic outside on top of headquarters since the weather was perfect.

While the rest of µ's were resting inside their rooms afterwords, Hanayo was watering the plants sitting on the balcony.

While looking at the sky, Hanayo flinches as something unbelievable catches her eye.

There was a large black cloud on this somewhat clear day that was coming right to her direction. As it got closer, it was apparent that it was not a cloud, but a flock of black crows, which meant only one thing for the Shika.

_E-Everyone!_  Hanayo yelled as she runs inside the headquarters.

* * *

_It must be serious if the leader is coming in person to meet with us, Nico_  said with a serious expression.

Everyone in µ's was present as they received a visit from the current leader of the Ookami Tribe, Lady Kurogane.

_There is no need to worry, Nico,_  Lady Kurogane said, waving her hand nonchalantly.  _I came here more as a messenger for someone._

_A messenger? For who?_  Maki said.

_Does the name Matsumoto sound familiar to any of you?_  Lady Kurogane said.

_Hm? Where have I heard that name before?_  Nozomi said.

_As much as I wish to talk more, I have to prepare for my up-coming meeting,_  Eli said respectfully as she gets up from her chair.  _If it's not urgent, then I wish to be excused._

_I understand. This is a rather odd situation for me as well,_  Lady Kurogane said.

_Matsumoto… Matsumoto… Ah. Could it be the Matsumoto Chocolate Company you are talking about?_  Nozomi said.

Eli, whose body was at the door, suddenly became stiff and stood still.

_That is correct,_  Lady Kurogane said, nodding her head.  _To be precise, the Matsumoto Chocolate Company is the sole producer of chocolate and by-products for the Country of Mori._

_Is that so?_  Kotori said, tilting her head.

_For over a hundred years, that company weather through two tribal wars and both Arc incidents, all the while selling their products to all territories_ , Lady Kurogane said.  _Not only that, but their factory is capable making enough chocolate for the whole country every year._

_That sound amazing, nya,_  Rin said.

As the older Ookami explains, Eli quickly, but silently returns back to her seat. The other girls watch the comedic scene with mixed expressions while Lady Kurogane remained calm.

_Go on,_  Eli said.

_To get to the point, the current chairman and owner of the company came to me in person and asked me to bring you this,_  Lady Kurogane said as she retrieves a letter from her sleeve pocket and puts it on the table. _This is an invitation for_ _µ_ _'s to personally tour their factory._

_EH?!_

Not expecting the announcement, the girls were surprised.

According to Lady Kurogane, the work schedule at the company was unique.

With the exception of the work by cocoa bean growers, the factory lays dormant for most of the year and only becomes active when the harvest of the cocoa beans to produce enough chocolate. During the production, it becomes too busy for visitors to tour the factory. While everyone in the country was familiar with the company and their work, not much is known about the factory itself.

_But why would the chairman want to do something like this?_  Maki said.  _She could have just paid a visit to here like what you're doing._

_Well, she gave me a number of reasons, some I agree with,_  Lady Kurogane said, scratching the back of her neck.  _The company and its owner tend to be very private and is usually very hard to approach directly. I can say the same with_ _µ_ _'s._

_But our doors are open for anyone to come,_  Honoka said.

_Everyone in the country know about you all and will keep watch on what you do,_  Lady Kurogane said.  _Matsumoto Momoko, the current owner of the company, is a very sensible person. The owner felt approaching you guys so directly would bring unintended reactions. The company was able to make a name for themselves by building a reputation over a long period of time and the last thing they want to do is attract unwanted attention._

_I guess that can't be helped since we are special,_  Nico said.

_Also, as a business who was successful in developing connections with nearly every tribe through their work, I think_ _µ_ _'s can learn a lot from the visit,_  Lady Kurogane said with confidence.

_That does sound interesting,_  Nozomi said.

_There is one other consideration about the company. Nearly everyone who works for the company, from the farmers to the workers, are part of none other than the Saru Tribe,_  Lady Kurogane said.

_EH?!_

The girls let out a yell from hearing something surprising.

_From your reactions, I take you have met people from the Saru Tribe before,_  Lady Kurogane said.

The girls' encounter with previous members of the Saru left a rather sober impression of the tribe.

_Please keep in mind that even in a tribe of the same members, there will always tension and factions can form,_  Lady Kurogane said.  _The four kingdoms in the Tori tribe is a major example of that._

Kotori nodded in agreement with a conflicted look.

_And of course let's not forget that Genesis is made of those who came from different tribes, including my own,_  Lady Kurogane said with a bittersweet smile.  _At the very least, I know that the Saru who are working in the company have not been involved with Genesis._

_You seem to know a lot about the company? So what is your relationship with them?_  Umi said.

_I met the previous owners through work,_  Lady Kurogane said.

_By work, you mean…_  Nozomi said.

_The chocolate they make has become popular among the tribes for the last few decades, so there is always a demand for it even though they do the best to meet the demand. As such, there have been incidents where people have tried to break in the factory to steal their chocolates and secrets. One year, the damage was so much that they had to shut down their operations. The whole country went by without chocolates for that year,_  Lady Kurogane said with a wry smile.  _Needless to say, it caused a little trouble for some territories._

_Bastards….._

Hearing a not so subtle whisper, the girls look at the Kitsune who had an intense glare before calm expression gloss over it.

_Please. Go on,_  Eli said.

_Because of that, the company had asked the Ookami tribe for help with security and producing their annual batch._

_This has been going on for some time, so we were able to develop a working relationship with the company. For those who had the opportunity to work at the factory, they were able to get samples of the chocolates that were not sold and even the task of taste-testing their products,_ Lady Kurogane said, who showed a rare smile underneath the mask.

_You mean you can get paid to eat?_  Honoka said, her mouth was starting to drool.  _That sounds sweet._

_So have you been to the company, nya?_  Rin said.

_I have and I can tell you from visiting the factory that making chocolate is very labor intensive and time-consuming operation,_  Lady Kurogane said.

* * *

After Lady Kurogane left µ's headquarters, the girls discuss about what to do with the invitation from the company.

_It says here that not all of us have to go, but there must at least one of us to visit,_  Nozomi said as she read the invitation given by Lady Kurogane, which included the date in which they would visit.  _So who's interested?_

_Me! Me!_  Honoka said, raising her hand high in the air.

_I am curious about how they make the chocolate,_  Hanayo said.

_Me, too. I wonder if we could get some chocolate,_  Kotori said.

In the Country of Mori, chocolate was a common item for gifts during the holidays.

_Nico doesn't have anything scheduled, so it's fine with Nico,_  Nico said.  _Besides, Nico has to look after the kouhai of our group._

_Rin will go too, nya,_  Rin said with an excited smile.

_I'm sorry. On that day, I will be out of town, so I won't be able to go,_  Umi said with a conflicted expression.

_Ehhhh?! Why?_  Honoka said.

_I have some business at home with father,_  Umi said.  _It's very busy at my hometown at this time of year._

_It's the same for me. Papa and Mama have time off and it's not every day I get a chance to spend time with them,_  Maki said, twirling her red hair with her finger.  _Besides, I'm not that interested in sweets._

_Now I know that is not true as Nico knows what you like,_  Nico said with a smirk.  _While Maki-chan gets some quality time with her parents, Nico will bring back some treats fresh from the factory. Maybe they will have some chocolates with tomato flavor._

_L-Like I said, I-I don't have that much interest in chocolate,_  Maki said in an irritated tone before speaking in a soft voice.  _Also, chocolate and tomato don't really go together._

_Sounds like you talk from experience. Don't worry though. Nico will at least get some chocolates, so Maki-chan won't get left out,_ Nico said.

_Still, we have a lot of people going. I should also go to make sure that we don't start any trouble,_  Eli said.

_But aren't you visiting your family on that day,_  Elichi? Nozomi interjected.

Realizing her previously scheduled plans, Eli's face paled.

_I-I will find a way,_  Eli said.

_Eli-chi, that meeting was planned for weeks and everyone is too busy to meet often,_  Nozomi said with a rare serious expression while smiling.  _You should not blow it off like that._

_B-But,_  Eli said as she tries to defend herself in front of the girls, much to their amusement.

* * *

**[The Day of the Tour]**

_Wow! It's so big,_  Honoka said as the girls looked up the place they are visiting.

In front of them was giant light gray building that towers over the forest.

_It is big, but I thought it would look more fun since it's a chocolate factory, nya,_  Rin said, with a slight disappointment in her face.

Around the building were row after row of trees filled with brown-like fruit growing from them.

All of it was surrounding by a long, metal chained fence that seem to span endlessly on both sides.

_I'm so glad that I was able to move the meeting to another date, Eli_  said.

_It was nice for your family to do that. Make sure you bring back something for them,_  Nozomi said.

_I know, Nozomi_ , Eli said before directing her focus on the rest of the girls.  _Alright, everyone. We need stay together for the whole trip, so no wondering around, ok?_

_HAI!_

As the girls went through a guarded entrance, they saw a small group of Ookami standing around.

When asked what they were doing there, they said that they were there to harvest the pods, the source for cocoa beans, which is used to make chocolate.

_Listen up everyone!_

Standing on top of a wooden platform was a middle-aged man with the features of a monkey.

_I am Soto, the manager of this plantation and I will be in charge of today's harvest. For today's schedule…._

Not getting a chance to explain, the girls were hauled to an area where a larger group of people were working.

For the next 2 hours, the girls were asked to collect the pods from the trees.

_Kotori-chan, we need help over here, nya!_  Rin said.

_H-Hai,_  Kotori said as she makes her way to catch the pod.

_Eli. Here is some more,_  Honoka said as she plucks pod from the branch of a tree.

* * *

**[Two Hours Later]**

_I am so sorry! There was a mix-up with the schedule!_  another Saru said, who bows deeply in front of the girls. The Saru was a young woman with brownish-black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black business suit and pants with glasses, giving an aura of maturity.

_A mix-up?_  Hanayo said.

_The tour at the company was supposed to be at noon, but the invitation said 8:00 am,_ the frantic Saru said.  _By the time I realized the mistake, you already came and was even working with the morning shift. On behalf of the company, I'm really sorry!_

_Etto. Who are you?_  Honoka said.

_Oh. This is the first time we are meeting face-to-face. My name is Matsumoto Momoko, the current owner of the company,_  the Saru said with a smile.

_EH?!_

The girls were surprised by the childish appearance of the owner despite the formality.

_But you look so young,_  Kotori said.

_I may look like this, but I'm actually 24,_  Momoko said with a dry laugh.  _I cannot tell you how hard it is when people don't take you seriously because of how young you look._

_I can so relate,_  Nico said, nodding in agreement.

_Since we came all the way here, why don't we start?_  Eli said.

_…Well, as long as everyone is ok with it,_  Momoko said.

After seeing that the girls were fine, Momoko lead the group further into the factory.

Momoko lead the girls through the doors of the building.

_Before entering the heart of the factory, please wash your hands and put on these,_  Momoko said.

After washing their hands and putting on a garb and cap, they went into the room where there were multiple piles of the pods and wooden tables.

_Now you all saw the pods being harvested outside,_  Momoko said as she was holding a pod the size of her head, upright on an empty table.  _After collecting the pods from the trees, they are brought here where we split them open and removed the insides. This usually done by hand._

Using both small hands, Momoko prys open the pod with ease, which makes crack sound.

From the pod, the cocoa beans surrounded by a gooey white pulp was spilled onto the table, creating a watery mess.

The girls saw groups of people, wearing similar attire as them, were sitting on long tables with the main purpose of retrieving the contents from the pods and placing them in large bins, which are then moved to somewhere else when they are full.

As they moved between rooms, Momoko explained their whole process in making chocolate.

The insides are covered and stored, where they are fermented between 5 to 7 days, which gives it the rich aroma and taste that most people are familiar with. The pulp is dissolved as it ferments while the beans are turned brown.

After this, they are transported to a sun room, where they are dried for 7 to 10 days. Every now and then, they are turned by the workers. Then, the beans are sorted, separating them based on their quality as well as removing any debris. Hundreds of beans are sorted each day during the production period.

As the group exit the sorting room, they stopped in front of the next room.

_Now, everyone cover their mouth with the cloth provided,_  Momoko said, holding a long light blue cloth by one end.

_Why?_  Nico said.

_The next room where we'll going next will be a bit…. Intense_ , Momoko said with wry smile.

Confused, the girls nevertheless put on their respective cloth. After everyone was done, Momoko uses both hands to open the large door.

The moment the door was opened by a small crack, a wave of pressure floods through the group.

_Gahhh?!_  Nico said as her rich and scent attack her nose and nearly knocking her feet. In contrast….

_This is….._  Eli said with a blissful look as she leans forward.

_This room is where the cocoa beans are roasted and rotated by our special oven. What you are smelling is the oxidation of the beans. Getting the right temperature and timing is needed so that they don't get burnt,_  Momoko said.

The group then goes to the next room, where they break the beans while separating the beans from the cocoa nibs. The nibs are the main ingredient in the chocolate that are sold in stores. The nibs are crushed by these rotating stone wheels, the heat from the friction of the wheels would melt the cocoa butter in the nibs. It is also here other ingredients like sugars and other flavorings are added. The process takes place in the melanger for 3 days. The reason is that the consistent grinding develop its smooth texture and flavor of the chocolate.

By the time they went through halfway of the tour, it was noon. Noticing the time, Momoko takes them to the cafeteria for lunch. Today's lunch was chicken curry with vegetables and rice.

_It's so tasty,_  Honoka said as she was on her second plate.

_It's not too spicy either, so it's good with Nico_ , Nico said.  _Please give the chef my compliments._

_I will let him know,_  Momoko said with a smile.

After finishing lunch, the group went to the room where the final stage of the process was.

When the process is finished, the mixture is pour in a fixed mold. This is called tempering, giving chocolate its smooth appearance. The chocolate is left to set and age for several weeks to enrich the flavor. Control of temperature is necessary to keep crystals from forming. The molds are then placed in the cooling room for a few couple of hours. Once carefully releasing the chocolate from the mold, they would be packaged in their respective packaging that is seen in sweets stores throughout the country.

_At this time, I will answer any questions about the factory or anything that I missed,_  Momoko said.

_Hai! Hai! You said you make by-products. What are those?_  Honoka said, raising her hand with enthusiasm.

_The stuff we get from the pods can be used to make other things,_ Momoko said.  _Some of our best sellers from by-products include starter chocolate that people can make their own chocolate creations as well as cocoa powder for making dessert and hot chocolate. The cocoa butter from the nibs can also be used as an ingredient for skin-care products._

_I heard about that,_  Kotori said.

_It sounds like nothing is wasted in the factory,_  Nozomi said.  _I'm impressed._

_Of course, that is one of the things we are striving for,_  Momoko said.  _In fact, the factory was built in a way that allows the whole process of chocolate production in one building. Also, the plant scraps after our harvest get crushed and used as nutrients for next's year crop._

_I have a question. Even though you have so many machines to help make the chocolate, you still need so many people as well,_  Hanayo said. Throughout the tour, the girls saw that ample groups of people were employed to work at each step for the whole process.

_That's because there are some things that we can't do with just machines,_  Momoko said with a confident smile.  _What makes our chocolate the best are the people making them._

After answering more of their questions, Momoko lead them into another room.

* * *

_OOOHHHHH!_  Everyone shouted in awe.

Inside the room, were two long tables, each with a line of clear glass bowls at the center filled with chocolate bars.

_Harasho,_  Eli said with a glitter in her eyes.  _It's beautiful._

_Here we are at the quality testing room, where we take samples of each batch to make sure that the chocolate is up to our standards before sold to the public. On the right side are bars of chocolate combined with our most popular flavors: honey, peanut butter, bananas, mint, and caramel. On the left side are solid chocolate bars with different levels of cacao. The more cacao it has, the more bitter the chocolate. This room is the last stop and marks the end of the tour. Please take as much of these samples and enjoy. All I ask is for you all to give feedback. I have some paperwork to finish, so I will come back to check on you all,_  Momoko said.  _If you have any more questions or help, ask the staff. I will also be in my office around the corner._

When Momoko left the room, the girls split off to explore the testing room and sample the chocolate in front of them.

_I hadn't seen this much chocolate since I first when to RocketTown,_ Eli said, mesmerized while looking between the two tables.  _Where do I even start?_

_Well, you better figure it out before those two eat them all,_  Nico said, pointing at Honoka and Rin, who dived right into the tasting.

_This is yummy!_  Honoka said before taking a bite at the piece of from the other hand.  _Oh! This is tasty as well._

_It's so smooth, nya!_  Rin said while chewing on a honey-filled bar.

_Hey! Don't start without me,_  Eli said as she ran into their direction.

_Is this really Eli?_  Nico said as she watches the chaos unfollowing.

_Elichi is usually serious, so it's nice for her to be childish,_  Nozomi said.

As the girls were enjoying the chocolate….

_What are you doing, Nico?_  Eli said, noticing that the Ookami was taking a few different bars from each table into a brown bag.

_Oh, this? I am just taking some to go so I can eat them later. Also, I want to bring some back for my siblings along with Umi and Maki-chan_ , Nico said while shoving a handful of them into a bag.

_…Good point,_  Eli said as she reaches for the backpack she was carrying and starts to stuff some of the chocolate in.

A few minutes later, all of the chocolate have been and eaten or stored.

_All this eating is making me sleepy,_  Honoka said.

_Honoka-chan. Please don't sleep on the table,_  Kotori said.

_Well, it's been a long day for everyone_ , Hanayo said.

As the girls was starting to relax in the room after the long tour…..

_Minna, I will be right back. I need to check on something,_  Eli said.

_Nicochi and I will look after the others, so take your time,_  Nozomi said.

* * *

When the Kitsune peek through the office, she saw Momoko sitting behind a desk, looking through some papers.

_Momoko-san,_  Eli said.

_Oh. Ayase-san,_  the Saru said.  _Is there something the matter?_

_There's no problem. My friends are resting in the other room,_  Eli said.  _I just wanted to talk to you if that is alright._

_Sure,_  Momoko said as she puts down her papers and went to bring Eli into the office. _So what did you want to talk about?_

_Well, the thing is… one of my comrades who couldn't come (Umi), told me about the Saru Tribe, how their territory was taken a long time ago and they became nomads,_  Eli said, who sat on another chair.

_So you are familiar. I know about that as well,_  Momoko said with a wry expression.  _I also heard that someone from our tribe was working with Genesis._

_We aren't holding that against you or anyone working here,_  Eli said, holding out her hands.  _I just wanted to ask how you feel about the situation with your tribe._

_Don't be. That happened before I was born, so it doesn't matter to me,_  Momoko said, shaking her head.  _Right now,_   _my concerns are what will happen in the future._

_The future?_  Eli said.

_My grandfather, may he rest in peace, told me about what his grandfather said to him. 'If you cannot find an existing path before you, you create your own'. And that is what my ancestors decided to do when they started this company,_  Momoko said, holding her hand to her chest.  _I grew up at this company, so I know everyone and how everything works. I can't afford to worry about things that I can't control, especially since I just recently became the owner._

_Eh?! Why?_  Eli said.

_My dad suddenly decided to step down as owner and give me the title to the company and factory,_  Momoko said.  _It doesn't help that I am only child either. Even so, I want the company to not only strive, but flourish no matter whatever we have to face._

Feeling the weight of Momoko's words, Eli was trying to find the right words.

_…Well, if it's any consolation, I really love the chocolate you make,_  Eli said, showing a sincere smile.  _When I was a child, I had my first taste of chocolate and have been a fan ever since._

_Thank you for your patron,_  Momoko said.

_Still, I am surprised that this company can make or there was so much chocolate,_  Eli said.  _Back at the hometown, it didn't have that much._

_Oh?_  Momoko said.  _Where is that?_

Eli told Momoko about Russia, her hometown up north.

_While the company is able to make a lot of chocolate, we still have the challenge of sending them to where they will be sold. Normally, we ask the stores to place a set amount beforehand of what they expect their sales will be,_  Momoko said.  _If a place does not sell as much, then they don't need a lot._

_That certainly make sense_ , Eli said.  _You seem to know a lot about business matters._

_Personally, I am more interested in the science rather the business side of the company,_ Momoko said.

_The science?_  Eli said.

_How the cocoa beans are grown and how they are processed can affect the features of the chocolate,_  Momoko said.  _You be surprised how quickly the quality of a product can drop the longer it has been made if we're not careful._

_R-Really?_  Eli said.

_Chief! We got a problem!_  a panicking Saru came into the room abruptly.

_What's wrong, manager-san?_  Momoko said, putting the two girls on alert.

The manager told them to come quickly, prompting the owner and the girls to run out of the building.

When Momoko and the girls reach the outside and went to a particular area, they were surprised that the fence was damaged, showing a large gap.

Near the fence was a giant tan-colored creature on four legs. It was ten times the size of an adult human.

_It's too soon,_  Momoko said.

_What in the world is that?_  Honoka said.

_It's a pupura, a herbivore that lives in this area. They sometimes come here, attracted from the scent of the trees, to eat the leaves and flowers from them. Normally we give them the leftover pods and other trimmings during the dormant period, but It seems one of the juveniles got impatient and wanted to have a taste,_ Momoko said, looking worried as the beast was approaching the nearby trees.

_That's a juvenile?!_  Nico said.  _It's freaking huge._

_Not to mention, they can eat a lot in one sitting_ , Momoko said, biting her lip.  _This is bad. If enough damage is done to the trees, production will slow down._

_Then we need to stop it from coming closer to the trees_ , Kotori said.

_This is our company's problem, so we will handle this ourselves,_  Momoko said in a serious tone.

_Wait, Momoko-san! Let us help you,_  Eli said.

_Eh?_  Momoko said, stopped by the Kitsune's suggestion.

_Eli's right. We'll drive it off,_  Nico said.

_Wait! If you pick a fight here….._  Momoko said with a sharp tone.

_Don't worry,_  Eli said.  _If we do it right, there won't be a fight._

In a split second, the Kitsune disappeared all of a sudden.

While everyone was wondering where she was….

_Look!_  Hanayo shouted while pointing at the direction of the creature.

Not only the workers, but also the girls were surprised to see half-sized Miyabi and Eli standing in front of the purpura.

Seeing the aura coming from both the irritated  **[** **Kizuna]**  and Eli spooked the young purpura enough to make it turn around and run back to the forest.

_Showoff,_  Nico scoffed.

The damage was only to the fence and not near the trees, to the relief of the workers and µ's.

_Ne, Momoko-san. How much more work needs to be done for your chocolate this year?_ Honoka said.

_That's a good question,_  Momoko said.  _From our movements, we should be done in a matter of weeks, just in time for the holidays._

_In that case, may I ask something?_  Eli said.

For the rest of the day and the next, µ's helped out the company with the chocolate-making process.

* * *

**[Back at the Headquarters]**

_W-What is that smell?!_  Maki said.

When Maki entered the living room of their headquarters, she was greeted with a rich, sweet smell along with everyone.

_Sorry, Maki-chan. It seems that the smell from the factory got on our clothes and bodies when we were helping out,_  Hanayo said.

_Momoko-san said that it will take a few days for the smell to go away,_  Kotori said, looking troubled.

Four weeks later, Eli received a letter from the company.

To her surprise, she was invited to become one of the first member of the Chocolate's Lovers Fan Club, which was started by the company, as thanks for being a loyal patron of their chocolate and her help at the factory.

As a member, she will received early release of chocolate batch as well as sampling new yet-to-be released chocolate in return for their feedback.

Receiving news, Eli was excited at the thought of eating more of her favorite food, much to the chagrin of the other girls.

* * *

**By the way, I tried to add the reference I used for the chocolate making process, but for some reason, it didn't work.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next update.**

**Reviews, suggestions, and comments are welcomed.**


	11. Rin thinks about the Future

**Here is the second part of the double chapter.**

**Again, I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

A long sign came out of Rin's mouth as she rest her head on the balcony rail outside the headquarters on a sunny day.

Right now, the Neko was bored and alone, with the rest of µ's out doing their own thing.

_What's wrong, Koneko-chan?_  Mutsu said, who was the size of a normal cat, walking on the wooden rail to her.

_Oh, Mutsu, It's you,_  Rin said.  _Well, there's nothing to do, so I am bored out of my mind, nya._

_Hmmm, that's strange. Normally, Koneko-chan would run around and find things to do when she get bored,_  Mutsu said, putting his paw on his chin.  _You look more worried to me. Do you perhaps have something on your mind?_

_R-Rin is not worried,_  Rin said, who was acting shy, which was rare to the **[Kizuna]**.  _Rin is just thinking about yesterday, nya._

_Yesterday?_  Mutsu said, tilting his head to the side.  _Did something happen?_

Like his  **[Host]** , Mutsu has a habit of moving from place to place when bored.

_Well, that's….._

While hanging out with the other girls the day before, the subject of their futures was brought up out of the blue. Their work as µ will continue as long as they are  **[Host]**  to the  **[Kizuna]** , but it's does not clear them from their prior obligations and goals. Somehow, hearing everyone talk about their plans made Rin realize that she never thought about her own.

_Everyone else has something to do in the future, but Rin has no idea what Rin wants to do, nya,_ the Neko said, looking dejected.  _At this rate, Rin will be left behind._

_Ho? So your friends have decided on their paths,_  Mutsu said.  _I'm curious about what they said._

According to Rin, most of the girls were taking over their respective family business.

Maki running her family's hospital.

Umi taking over as lord of her territory as well as her parents' particular arts.

Kotori becoming the next ruler of the Southern Kingdom.

Eli managing her family's estate and business in Russia.

Hanayo working with her parents in making medicine.

Honoka working at her family's sweets shop.

Nico is working hard every day on her idol debut in the country.

Nozomi was….

_Hm? Now that I think about it, Nozomi didn't say anything_ , Rin said.

_It's possible that she is in the same situation as you,_  Mutsu said.  _Since you are free, why don't you have a one-on-one talk and even get some ideas from her? I can accompany you as well._

_That's not a bad idea, but is it ok to leave headquarters with no one here, nya?_  Rin said.

_I doubt there won't be too much trouble, especially with the triple threat down there,_  Mutsu said as he was pointing down at the base of the headquarter, where Izumo and Miyagi and Shikoku were taking their afternoon nap.

Finally convinced by her  **[Kizuna]** , Rin took what she could carry on her bag and set off to where Nozomi was, with Mutsu on her shoulder.

* * *

**[Two hours later]**

_Rin-chan? and Mutsu, too? What are you doing here?_

Nozomi was sweeping the stone pavement of the shrine that she volunteers occasionally in RocketTown with a broom, when she was met by her friend.

Rin was able to reach Tanuki Territory in good time with the help of Mutsu.

_Anno ne, Nozomi. The thing is…._

Rin told Nozomi what she talked about with Mutsu.

_So you are worried about your future?_  Nozomi said with a sincere expression.

_I have no idea what to do, so I wanted to ask you about your plans, nya,_  Rin said.

The Tanuki never mentioned her plans like the others.

_Me? Hmmm, I do have a few ideas although it's too early to tell,_  Nozomi said.

_Really, like what nya?_  Rin said.

_Well, I always had an interest of traveling around the country about like my dad. I also like to perform miko services like my mom. My current interest is photography and writing, but it may change later on,_  Nozomi said.  _Although there is one thing I know I will do for sure._

_And what is that, nya?_  Rin said.

_…..I want to be a bride and marry the one that I love_ , Nozomi said.

Rin blush while Nozomi was fidgeting slightly from the unexpected answer.

_Rin hopes to do that as well, nya,_  Rin said who was smiling shyly.

_S-Speaking of which, have you visited your family yet, Rin-chan?_  Nozomi said, trying to change the subject.

_No. Why do you ask, nya?_  Rin said.

_Well, why don't you go ask your family? You can learn more about what they do and even find something you like,_  Nozomi said.

_Hmmmm. I never really thought it like that,_  Rin said.

_You should a few days off to spend some time with them. I can let the others know where you are_ , Nozomi said softly before speaking firmly.  _Don't worry about so much about the future and just do what you like, Private Rin._

_Thanks, Captain Nozomi, nya,_  Rin said, who makes a salute.

Saying their goodbyes to the Tanuki, Rin and Mutsu makes her way to her hometown.

* * *

_It's the first time we are meeting. My name is Mutsu, a_ **[** **Kizuna]** _of your daughter. I hope to be in your care,_  the cat said while bowing gentlemanly in front of Rin's family in the living room. There was Rin's parents, Akira and Miyuki, older sisters, Ayane and Karen, and grandfather, Gen. Mutsu heard about them from Rin.

Due to the work during the aftermath of the Arc incident, Rin never had the chance to introduce her  **[** **Kizuna]**.

It's nice to meet you, Mutsu-san, Miyuki said with a gentle smile.

_It's a talking cat!_  Ayane said.

_It really talks,_  Karen said.

_That's what you are excited about, nya?_  Rin said, showing a wry smile from her family's laidback reaction.

The women in the family went closer and proceeded to touch the  **[** **Kizuna]**  all over his body from his ears to head to paws. In contrast, the men was still astounded by their visitor.

_Ladies. Ladies. We'll have plenty of time to know each other,_  Mutsu said, who does not seem bothered by the attention.

When all the excitement subsided, Rin told them about her recent thoughts.

_I see,_  Gen said, closing his eyes while nodding.  _So Rin is thinking about her future. You have grown so much._

_That's really adult of you, little sis,_  Ayane said, looking impressed.

_Really! It's so unexpected,_  Karen said.

_What do you mean by that, nya?_  Rin said, who was pouting.

_You normally just eat, sleep, play, and run all day,_  Ayane said.  _We never saw you do anything else._

_R-Really, nya?_  Rin said who was surprised by the obvious, but surprising information.

_And you want to come to our workplace and see what we do?_  Miyaki said.  _That's fine with us._

_That's what Rin wants to do, nya,_  Rin said.

_That aside, since everyone is here, why don't we all go out and celebrate, nya?_  Akira said.

_That sounds good, where should we eat?_  Miyuki said.

_Ramen, nya!_  Rin said.

That night the whole family and Mutsu went to eat at Rin's favorite ramen place.

For the next two days, Rin went with each of her family and observe their work.

Miyuki works at a craft shop while Akira make fireworks.

Ayane, the first daughter, works as a fashion designer while Karen, the second daughter was a photographer. They sometimes work together, like now when they dress up their little sister and take cute photos, much to Rin's embarrassment.

Even at his age, Gen still operates a furnace as a blacksmith of weapon and tools while training others in the art.

According to the father, both Akira and Gen have apprentices working under them, so they don't have to worry about their successors. In the first place, none of the daughters were interested in their work.

Rin can see the level of commitment and passion in what they did, giving her a better appreciation of other's work.

In the end, Rin didn't become interested in anything particular.

The following morning, Rin left the house after saying goodbye to her family. Mutsu said that he wanted to talk to her grandfather about something, so he would meet with her later. So now, Rin was walking slowly at the outskirts of her hometown.

While it was nice that she was able to spend time with her family, it didn't help her any more in figuring out what she want to do.

_Isn't there anything that Rin can do, nya?_  Rin said, who feel more dejected.  _Mou, why can't just someone give me an answer, nya?!_

Just as Rin was shouting into the sky. Something lands hard, inches from the Neko, bringing dust into the air.

_BOOOOOMMM!_

_NYA!_

The tremors caused by the crash was strong enough to knock the Neko off her feet.

_Darn it! I miss the landing,_  a voice coming from the impact.

When the dust cleared a small hole in the ground, where a man with the appearance of an Ookami with red hair and green eyes was standing in front of the Neko.

_Maki.. chan?_  Rin said, squinting her eyes.

_Sorry, but I'm not a Maki-chan,_  the Ookami said bluntly while brushing off the dust on his clothes.

_W-Who are you, nya?!_  Rin said, now fully aware of the stranger.

_Sorry. Sorry. I didn't miss to scare you, miss. My name is Red "The Flash"_  from the Ookami tribe, the man said.  _Even so, I'm never thought I would run into you._

_Really? Have we met before, nya?_  Rin said, regaining her composure.

_Maybe? I'm usually the one delivers mail and packets to_ _µ's headquarters,_  Red said.

_Oh? Oh! Now I remember,_  Rin said.  _What are you doing here, nya?_

_Well, I was on my way to drop off a package, but the wind was off, so I landed roughly,_  Red said.  _I would like talk more, but I have a schedule to keep up. So please excuse me._

_Wait, Rin wants to come too, nya,_  Rin said as she starts to run after the Ookami, who was continuing his run.

_Why?_  Red said, looking confused.

_Just because, nya!_  Rin said.

_Well, try to keep up then,_  Red said with a smirk as he was increasing his speed.

Seeing the Ookami rush in front of her sparks Rin's competitive spirits, causing her to pick up her pace. Soon, it became a race across the woods, alternating between running on the ground and jumping on top of the trees.

Eventually, both of them reached the nearby town in Neko Territory.

_Ha….Ha…_

Despite both of them running together, Rin was not able to pass Red by even once throughout the race.

Rin was hunching over, her hands on her knees as she was panting.

_You run…. really fast…._  Rin said, catching her breath.

_You're not bad yourself. I'm surprised that you were able to keep up,_  Red said.

_Running is Rin's favorite thing to do, nya,_  Rin said, lifting her head.  _More importantly, how can you run so fast?_

_Running is not just speed. There is also pacing and breathing to think about,_  Red said.  _Oh. And practicing on a daily routine, which is easy to do when you are a courier._

_All this running made Rin hungry,_  Rin said, her ears drooped slightly.

_In that case, why don't we have a lunch break? My treat_ , Red said.

_Really? Yada!_  Rin said with a grin.

The two walk into the heart of the town while making small talk, with Red leading the way. After making his delivery, the two head off to get something to eat.

_This place is…._  Rin said as she saw his choice for lunch. It was a typical ramen shop.

_My friend's parents own this place, so I come here every now and then,_  Red said.

Rin knew the place. As a child, she has explored all the ramen shop in Neko Territory and tasted their food.

The two went in and sit down on two available seats.

_Master. Can I have my usual?_  Red said.

_Oso!_  The Neko facing away from the entrance grunted.

_What should I get, nya?_  Rin said, looking at the menu above.

While Rin was figuring out what to order ….

_Hai, here you go._

_Nya?!_

A dark red bowl three times the normal one was brought in front of Red.

_grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

On top of that, the delicious aroma coming from the bowl was able to make Rin's stomach growl.

_What is that, nya?!_  Rin said with an excited and curious look.

_That's the green-light special that they serve here,_  Red said.

_Really?! But I have been here a few times and I never saw something like this,_  nya! Rin said.  _Could it be a secret menu item, nya?!_

_That's right. Unlike the ones in the regular, the ingredients are furthered concentrated in this bowl. As a result, there is an intensity of flavor and nutrients. This is great for people who are moving a lot and needs a quick meal in one setting,_ Red said as he split the chopsticks to start eating.  _Ma, this is only made every Saturday, so I can't get it everyday._

_So that's why! Master! I will have what he's having!_  Rin yelled.

_Oso!_

After a similar bowl was placed in front of Rin, the two started slurping up their bowl's contents.

* * *

After finishing and paying for their food, the two walked out of the restaurant.

_I'm so stuffed, but it tastes so good,_  Rin said, who was patting her slightly enlarged stomach.

_Ne, Rin,_  Red said.

_What is it, nya?_  Rin said.

_I think It's fine to be a 'stray'_  Red said.

While eating, the two talked about stuff and the matter with the future came up as well.

_A stray, nya?_  Rin said.

_It just means that you are free to pursue be whatever you want to be. You don't have to decide on one thing. Plus, you have plenty of time to figure out what you want to do,_  Red said.

_That is what Nozomi-chan also said, nya,_  Rin said.  _A stray cat, ha?_

_Sure, there are people who know what they want, but the same can be true when your calling comes to you when you least expected. It was the same for me, so my advice to you is don't stop looking, but have fun with it,_ Red said.  _Maybe you can be the next leader of_ _µ's if you wanted to._

_Hehehe,_  Rin said not used to the flattery.

_It's about time for me to get back to work,_  Red said, looking up before facing the Neko.  _We can talk again if you need to clear your mind._

_I will, nya. Thanks, Red-san,_  Rin said with a smile.

After separating from Red, Rin leisurely walks across town.

_Koneko-chan!_

When Rin saw her  **[** **Kizuna]**  coming towards her, she waves at him.

_Mutsu! You done talking with grandpa,_  nya? Rin said.

_Hai. You seem cheery. Did something nice happen?_  Mutsu asked as he perches on Rin's shoulder.

_Sure did,_  Rin said.  _Oh! I just remember. Kayo-chin should be done with work at her home. Let's go meet her there, nya._

Then Neko starts running to meet up with her friend to talk about her experiences.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next update.**

**Reviews, suggestions, and comments are welcomed.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	12. The Garou Exam – Second Stage

**Greetings everyone.**

**I wanted to release a chapter during the holidays.**

**Somehow, the holidays didn't agree with that, so this is better late than never.**

**On top of that, my mind is moving towards different places.**

**After this, I am going to focus more on the other stories for the New Year although I may release another chapter, but as needed.**

**Also, I want to wish a Happy Birthday to Koizumi Hanayo.**

**Without further ado, here is a new chapter.**

**I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

Located far north of the Hyou Territory was a barren mountainous area called Jagu Valley, where the ground was covered in a dark gray scaly crust. Due to the hazards of pointed rock spikes sticking out of the ground, it was important to wear protective footwear when venturing the area. Near the boundary where the forest meets the valley were 8 exhausted girls.

_Is everyone ok?_  Eli said.

_I think so,_  Umi said.

_Ha Ha Ha. It looks like we made it,_  Hanayo said, who was panting heavily.

_Mou, I'm so tired,_  Honoka said.

This morning, they found out that all of them had pass the preliminaries. Soon after, they were suddenly told on the spot that their next exam starts now.

From the announcement, their task was to make their way to the Jagu Valley. Once they reach their destination, they would be given further instructions.

All applicants have the end of the day to complete the second part or risk disqualification.

The girls were caught off by the sudden announcement, which was compounded by the fact that they had no idea where this valley was.

Luckily, Miya, who also passed the first exam, was there that morning and directed them to the right direction.

In a furry of panic, the eight girls rush to the location by foot. Along their way, they encounter a barrage of traps set around the forest as they got closer to the valley.

Despite the urgency of the situation, they took a short lunch break along the way. By the time they reached Jagu Valley, it was late afternoon.

After catching their breath, the girls walk up the slope of the valley, where there was a colored flag fluttering that showed the location of the next stage.

As they reach the top, they saw an Ookami with dark brown hair and gray eyes facing their direction. It was a woman wearing a green vest and black pant.

_April?!_  Honoka said, with a surprised expression as she runs up to the person.  _What are you doing here?_

_What am I..? I am the proctor for this stage of the exam,_  April said, tilting her head slightly.  _What are you doing here?_

_We are also taking part of the exams,_ Nozomi said.

_I did hear that there were special guests this year, but I didn't think I would meet you like this_ , April said.

_So you are the one that Honoka has told us about?_  Umi said with a warm smile.  _We heard so much from you._

_What exactly did she say?_  April said sheepishly.

_Thank you for taking care of our friend,_  Kotori said, making a slight bow.

_Honoka can be a handful sometimes, so we apologize for any trouble she has caused you,_  Umi said with a melancholic expression.

_Really? I never had any problems with her before,_  April said.

_Now is not the time to talk,_  Maki said in an irritated voice.  _Can you tell us what we have to do?_

_Oh. That's right,_  April said, who cleared her throat before speaking in a firm voice.  _For the second part of today's stage, you are to collect and cook a spotted egg of the spiderbirds._

_Spiderbirds?_  Eli said.

The Ookami directs them to the edge of a cliff next to them.

When they looked down at the seemingly deep pit, they were surprised to see several webs connecting between the cliff and the other side as well as dull gray birds flying around.

They also saw other Ookami hanging on the webs, while deterring the spiderbirds protecting their nests.

_Once you get your egg, you head to this pot to cook it,_  April said, showing them the iron pot filled with boiling water where other Ookami were standing.

_So we just need to cook a hard-boiled egg_? Maki said, raising an eyebrow.

_That sounds rather simple,_  Nozomi said.

_It may look simple, but the egg has to be properly cooked,_  April said before showing a smirk.  _And I have rather high standards. Once you prepare it to my liking, you will get a pass for today._

_So how do we know if it's good enough?_  Eli said.

_That is what you need to figure out,_  April said.

_Is this really ok?_  Kotori asked as she looks concerned.

_Don't worry. The birds haven't started their breeding season yet. Right now, they are laying unfertilized eggs the same way that chickens do,_  April said, who understood the Tori's concerns.

_Oh. Then, it's fine,_  Kotori said, satisfied by the answer.

_Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!_  Honoka said as she recklessly leaps into the abyss.

_H-Honoka!_  Umi said as she looks down to find her friend.

The Kuma grabs on a nearby thread of a web in midair, which was surprising durable from the Kuma's weight.

_This is way easier than taking honey from Killer Bees,_  Honoka said as she makes her way to the center of a nest.

Seeing no issue, the others jump one by one on a separate nest.

After some maneuvering of their bodies, each of the girls were able to obtain a spotted purple egg.

_We got them, so how do get back up there?_  Maki said.

_Wait,_  Kotori said, who closed her eyes.

_What is it, Kotori?_  Maki said.

After a few seconds of silence….

_Minna, let go and drop down,_  Kotori said.

_E-Eh?!_

The girls were surprised by her suggestion.

_Just trust me,_  Kotori said as she lets go of the thread she was holding.

Hesitantly, the others did what the Tori asked.

A few seconds of free-falling was followed a large gust of wind from below, pushing the girls into the air and above the cliff.

Honoka, Umi, Rin, Maki, and Eli landed first, who then catch Kotori, Hanayo, and Nozomi respectively in their arms.

After landing safely, the girls rush to the pot and gently drop their eggs in the water.

_So how do we know if the egg will be ready?_  Honoka said, staring at the boiling water.

Unlike regular eggs, the girls didn't know how to cook it. Also, there was no timer. A minute into waiting and thinking….

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

A loud grumbling sound came from the Shika.

_Ah! Kayo-chin's tummy is grumbling, nya!_  Rin said who went to retrieve her egg from the pot.

The other girls, including a slightly embarrassed Hanayo, follow Rin's action, taking their eggs out of the pot.

Carefully taking the shell from the still hot egg, the girls sample their eggs.

_Wah! So fluffy!_  Honoka said with a blissful expression.

_Amazing. This is completely different than the eggs we had before,_  Eli said looking the golden yolk glistering from where the egg was bitten.

Seeing the blissful expressions of the girls, April nodded.

_Great job, everyone. You girls passed this stage,_  April said with wide smile.

_Eh? But you didn't try out our eggs, nya,_  Rin said.

_I don't need to. Your faces said it all,_  April said.

_You can tell just by our reactions?_  Maki said while finishing her egg.

_Believe me. If you didn't cook it properly, it will show,_  April said.  _Satisfaction is something very few people can hide._

_So what do we do now?_ Eli said.

_Those who pass will board that ship over there,_  April said as she points at the giant white and black airship grounded not far from them.  _It will take us to the place where the next stage will take place._

_That is one huge ship!_  Honoka said, her eyes widened.

_You can go relax for the rest of the day,_  April said.

_What about you?_  Honoka said.

_I have to stay here until the deadline and I'm busy all day tomorrow,_  April said apologetic expression.  _We can hang out after the whole exam's over._

_Ok!_  Honoka said with a smile.

The girls were led by a different Ookami to the ship and their own rooms.

After putting their belongings in their assigned rooms, they explored the areas of the ships.

By the end of the day, half of the participants remaining passed and would move on.

After the last of them boarded, the ship hovers from the ground and started moving in the air, to the surprise of the girls. Later in the evening, it was announced that dinner would be served and that all the participants to head to the dining hall.

* * *

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh_

When the girls enter the hall, there were other participants indulging in the food provided for them. Trays of various food were lined up buffet-style for people to take.

_And this is all you can eat?_  Honoka said, looking hungrily at the spread before running to get her share.  _WhaHoooooo!_

_Honoka! Wait!_  Umi shouted, stretching her hand.

_It's been a long day, so it's fine if we let Honoka-chan have fun,_  Kotori said.

_Nozomi-chan! there is a yakiniku grill over here,_  Honoka said as she was eating a meat skewer at one of the stands.

_Eh?! Seriously! I'm coming,_  Nozomi said in an excited tone as she makes her way to where Honoka was.

_Where? Where is it?_

Hanayo was looking anxiously around the hall.

_What's wrong, Hanayo?_  Maki said.

_I-It's not here!_  Hanayo said in a hysterical voice.

_Excuse me. Is there a problem,_  an older Ookami said, who was walking to them after hearing the loud voice. He had white hair and mustache, wearing a butler's attire.  _My name is Tanaka, I am the acting host for the evening._

_Yes. There is a problem,_  Hanayo said with a rare serious expression.  _This is supposed to be a buffet, but there is no rice here at all!_

When the Shika pointed it out, the others look around the banquet hall.

_Now that I think about it,_  Umi said.

_….Ah, You must Koizumi Hanayo then?_  Tanaka said, who figured something out.

_Eh?_  Hanayo said, pausing her outrage with the unexpected reaction.  _Yes, I am._

_Yazawa-san informed us in advance about your group,_  Tanaka said, before turning to his left.  _Can someone tell the chef to bring 'that' out?_

The girls were confused by Tanaka's words.

A nearby person who was dressed similar to Tanaka went somewhere while the Ookami turns back to the girls.

_A few days before the exam, Yazawa-san approached the leader and asked for dietary accommodations for her friends,_  Tanaka said before looking the Shika.  _We were told that Kozumi-san has a rice deficiency._

_Rice deficiency?_  Hanayo said, who was now both confused and skeptical.

_She said that Koizumi-san would not be able to go a day without rice,_  the proctor said.

_… It is as Nico-chan said,_  Hanayo said in agreement.

_H-Hanayo-chan?_  Kotori said, surprised by the change in behavior.

_Tanaka-san, I brought it,_  a male Ookami said while pushing a giant dark maroon-colored bowl towards them.

It was filled with enough white rice to reach the Shika's height. The rice was still hot judging by the steam coming from it.

_T-That is a lot,_  Umi said.

_It's.. so.. beautiful,_  Hanayo said with a happy expression.

_Please enjoy,_  Tanaka said.

_Itadaikimasu!_  Hanayo shouted as she leaps on top of the rice.

_Nom NomNomNomNomNomNomNomNomNomNom_

She was eating at a fast pace that not only surprised the girls, but onlookers and Tanaka.

_Such a healthy appetite,_  Tanaka said in an endearing smile.  _Ah, is there a Hoshizora-san here as well?_

_That's me, nya!_  Rin said, raising her hand.

_Yazawa also told us about your condition,_  Tanaka said, who pointed somewhere in the room.  _At the corner over there is a station who will make ramen for you._

_Ramen, nya?!_  Rin said, who starts running to the station.

_Less I forgot, we also have *** pounds of chocolate and tomatoes for Ayase-san and Nishikino-san, as requested_ , Tanaka said.

Both Eli and Maki looked at each other before answering at the same time.

_That's nowhere enough,_  both of them said.

_I see. Well, if there is anything else you need, please let me know,_  Tanaka said.

_We will. Thank you for your consideration,_  Umi said before the Ookami left their sights.

_Wait. Does that mean that we have to serve rice for breakfast as well?! The_  person who brought rice out said. His name was Brian, an apprentice chef working for the head chef who was providing dinner and breakfast.

_If you please,_  Hanayo said with her mouth half-stuffed with rice.

_…..Ahhhh. I got it. I better get started in polishing the rice then,_  Brian said as he heads back to the kitchen.

_Polish the rice?_  Maki said.

_By polishing the rice by hand, it brings out a smoother taste and enhances the flavor,_  the Ookami said before disappearing into the crowd.

_Hm. He knows his rice_ , Hanayo said, pausing to comment before continuing her meal.

* * *

_What a day._

From the edge of the ship, Nico was looking out of the ship and resting her head on the steel rail, her hair fluttering from the wind. The sky was dark, with the moon and stars as the light source.

While the participants were given a buffet, the proctors were invited to a formal dinner, consisting of 7 courses, organized by April and prepared by hunter-ranked professional chefs.

For someone who was a participant and proctor in the Garou Exam, Nico could tell the difference of the meals as day and night.

_So that was world-class dining,_  Nico said, remembering her meal before showing a small smile.  _Nico definitely can get used to this treatment._

_Ah! Nico-chan!_

Hearing her name, the Ookami turn to see the other girls walking to her. Judging by the satisfied faces on them, Nico determined that they just finished dinner.

_Yo,_  Nico said, waving at them.

Before Nico could do anything else, she was tackled hard to the ground. To her surprise, the person was Hanayo.

_Thank you so much! I love you!_  Hanayo said, who hugs the petite girl.

_W-Why are you thanking Nico?_  Nico said, overwhelmed by the strength of the Shika.

_We heard that you asked for stuff for us, nya,_  Rin said, who joins Hanayo in hugging Nico.

_Well, I have to look after my kouhai,_  Nico said, who had reached her limit.  _Now get off!_

After pushing the two away from her, Nico gets on her feet while dusting off the clothes.

_So how was the buffet?_  Nico said.

_It was so good,_  Honoka said, patting her full stomach that was bulging.

_Today's rice was good,_  Hanayo said while nodded.

_So you were on this ship, too?_  Maki said.

They hadn't seen the Ookami all day.

_Of course, I am also one of the proctors for the exam, but I can understand that you miss Nico,_  Nico said.

Maki rolled her eyes while avoiding eye contact with the Ookami.

_So can you tell what's going to happen tomorrow?_  Honoka said.

_You know I can't spoil it,_  Nico said before showing a serious expression.  _The only thing I can say is that you better bring your all. Even I can't tell what's going to happen._

_It's that serious?_  Umi said.

_Ma, Nico isn't too worried about you guys,_  Nico said, before stretching both arms in the air.  _Anyway, I'm going to bed. It's gonna be busy for Nico tomorrow. Good Night._

After saying those words, she leaves.

_We should also get ready for tomorrow,_  Eli said.

For their sleeping arrangements, they decided on the following:

Hanayo, Rin, and Maki in one room, Honoka, Kotori, and Umi in another room, Eli and Nozomi next door.

* * *

**[Omake]**

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**_What is this?_ **

Nico was laying on her bed. It was not long after she turned in that a low rumbling sound was coming from below. Her room was on the second floor along with the other proctors while the participants were staying on the first floor.

There was only two people she knew was capable of making this much noise.

If her hunch was correct, then those two were sleeping in the same room. Which means…..

_Hanayo, May you rest in peace,_  Nico said, saying a little prayer before doing her best to get some rest.  _Well, it's not the worst thing I've heard._

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next update.**

**Reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcomed. Thank you for reading.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
